Íncubo
by xochipilli
Summary: Marcus Flint es descendiente de una larga línea de íncubos, ha llegado su turno de encontrar a la mujer con quien compartir sus dones. Hermione Granger no sabe lo que le espera.
1. Chapter 1

Íncubo

Sinopsis: Marcus Flint es descendiente de una larga línea de íncubos, ha llegado su turno de encontrar a la mujer con quien compartir sus dones. Hermione Granger no sabe lo que le espera.

Disclaimer: Nada es mío, ni siquiera esta computadora en la que escribo, soy más pobre que los Weasley, al menos ellos tienen magia, lo único que yo tengo es un par de viejos converse.

Pareja: Hermione Granger/Marcus Flint

¿Libros?: No estoy muy segura, esto sucede tres años después de Hogwarts, creo que sí voy a tomar en cuenta lo eventos del séptimo libro (excepto el epílogo) no habrá spoilers drásticos, menciono algunos datos pero lo hago más bien de forma condicional y un tanto sarcástica, así que si no lo han leído probablemente ni siquiera se den cuenta.

Notas: Sé que la pareja es rara pero denme chance, dirán que alguien que tuvo que repetir un año en la escuela no puede ser suficiente para Hermione pero recuerden, "Lo doctor no quita lo pendejo", las notas bajas muy pocas veces se deben a falta de inteligencia. Además de que claro, eso de haber fallado sus exámenes fue sólo la tonta excusa de Rowling para no admitir que se equivocó.

El título todavía es tentativo.

---------

- ¡Marcus espera!- exclamó una voz grave.

El hombre se detuvo en el umbral y tensó los hombros, por unos minutos contempló entrar rápidamente y azotar la puerta en las narices del dueño de la voz pero tarde o temprano mandaría a las tropas de refuerzo, entre enfrentar a Julius Flint y a Margaret Flint, la decisión era fácil.

- ¿Qué?- preguntó Marcus volteándose para encarar a su padre, ya sabía lo que quería pero la respuesta sería la misma.

- Tenemos que hablar- habló Julius Flint con la autoridad de un capitán de barco.

- No, no tengo tiempo, sólo vine por unos planos para el proyecto de Hogsmade, el que me obligaste a obtener ¿te acuerdas?, me dijiste que si no conseguía el proyecto de reconstrucción me transferirías a Gales- reclamó Marcus, odiaba que su padre lo siguiera presionando, lo hacía sentir como el niño de Hogwarts, el que había tenido que enderezar con mano dura.

- Esto es demasiado importante para esperar, no te quitaré más de una hora- ordenó Julius con la misma autoridad mientras entraba a la casa que su hijo se había construido en las Tierras Altas de Escocia, al entrar no pudo evitar mirar alrededor impresionado, Marcus había levantado el lugar por sí sólo, le tomó tiempo pero cada minuto valió la pena, la casa era fantástica y aislada, sobre todo aislada, muy pocos sabían como llegar a ella. Tal vez Marcus nunca sería un experto en pociones o en transfiguración, pero el hombre era un genio del diseño y la construcción.

- Ya sé lo que quieres, no me interesa- dijo Marcus cortantemente.

- No tienes opción, ser un íncubo está en tu sangre, es tu herencia y no la puedes negar- expresó el hombre mientras tomaba asiento en la sala.

- Lo he hecho por siete años- arguyó Marcus.

- Exacto, ya sólo te quedan dos, máximo tres- reveló su padre.

- ¿Qué?- preguntó Marcus sorprendido, eso era nuevo.

- A partir de los dieciocho años, cuando comienza nuestra madurez física y mental como íncubos, tenemos un máximo de diez años para marcar a nuestra compañera, sí no lo hacemos, nuestra naturaleza nos destruye, nos convertimos en las criaturas que los muggles tanto solían temer, si eso pasa, por ley tenemos que ser exterminados- explicó Julius, entendía por que su hijo se rehusaba a aceptar la verdad pero el tiempo se estaba acabando.

- Tal vez eso sea mejor, no quiero atar a mí a una mujer que no lo desea- expresó el joven.

- Marcus, esto no es una maldición…

- Tampoco es una bendición, no quiero obsesionarme, no quiero que mis celos me lleven a la demencia- debatió un agitado Marcus, sus palabras aludían a Charles Flint, su abuelo.

- Y no lo harán, Marcus, tu abuelo no era un hombre saludable, nunca confió en su pareja, nunca le abrió su mente, nunca hizo la conexión- explicó Julius Flint a su hijo.

- ¿Y que te hace pensar que yo si podría hacerlo? No soy tú, padre, yo no confío ciegamente- exclamó Marcus.

- Pero tú eres diferente porque… Marcus, sólo búscala, no tienes que hacerla tuya si no quieres, pero date la oportunidad de sentir su presencia, entonces sabrás- dijo Julius.

- ¿Qué sabré? No, sé lo que pretendes, sólo quieres que la busque porque sabes que entonces seré incapaz de renunciar a ella- reclamó Marcus.

- No, Marcus, aún si la conoces, todavía serás capaz de tomar una decisión con la cabeza. Está bien, no te pido que tomes tu maleta y te lances en su búsqueda pero al menos abre tus sentidos, sí pasa a tu lado, lo sabrás¿acaso no es mejor que la incertidumbre?-. Julius Flint estaba comenzando a desesperarse, Marcus no era un hombre un fácil, por siete años lo había dejado en paz en el aspecto de su naturaleza como íncubo porque en sus otros asuntos era un hombre responsable, pero ya era tiempo de obligarlo a encontrar su felicidad, aunque para hacerlo tuviera que llevarlo arrastrando hasta la destinada.

- Si digo que lo haré ¿me dejas en paz?- cedió Marcus, lo que sea para no continuar la conversación.

- Claro- respondió Julius con una media sonrisa.

- Bien, ahora vete- dijo el joven mientras sacaba su varita para conjurar los papeles que había ido a recoger, se le hacía tarde.

- Marcus ¿en donde están los modales que te inculcamos? – regañó Julius, a veces no podía concebir la crudeza de su hijo.

- Los he regalado, de todas formas nunca los usaba, se los di a Pucey pero creo que tampoco le sirven de mucho ¿estás seguro de que eran los modales correctos?- se burló Marcus.

- Te esperamos a cenar el domingo en la noche- indicó el hombre haciendo caso omiso de la palabras de su hijo.

- No sé si pueda llegar a tiempo- advirtió Marcus, ese día tenía que ver a Adrian Pucey y Graham Montague, sus dos amigos desde Hogwarts.

- Sí lo harás, Margaret ya hizo planes- dijo Julius mientras salía la casa, antes de Desaparecer se volteó y preformó un hechizo en su hijo.

- ¿Qué fue eso?- reclamó el joven.

- Así sabré si estás cumpliendo nuestro trato, si cierras tus sentidos… bueno, ya sabes quien será la segunda en importunarte- dijo el hombre e inmediatamente desapareció.

Marcus maldijo en voz alta, no tenía pensado hacer lo que su padre pidió pero ahora no tenía de otra, tendría que afinar sus sentidos para saber si su mujer se encontraba cerca, diablos, sólo le quedaba confiar en que su pareja destinada viviera en algún lugar lejano, tal vez Yemen o Alaska, con esa esperanza arraigada en su mente Marcus también desapareció, tenía una reunión de trabajo. Lástima, el pobre no tenía idea de que ese mismo día alguien revolucionaría su vida, Hermione Granger no vivía ni en Yemen ni en Alaska.

---

Bien esa fue sólo una probadita, si hay una buena respuesta de ustedes lo continuo, si no la hay, también lo continuo, así soy de necia.


	2. Chapter 2

2

Marcus Flint se Apareció en Hogsmade y miró alrededor, el lugar en donde los chicos de Hogwarts solían pasar los fines de semana era un desastre, después de la guerra, Hogsmade quedo destruida pero no lo suficiente como para tomar precedencia en las obras de reconstrucción, ahora que los edificios apenas podían sostenerse en pie gracias a varios encantamientos amateurs, el ministerio finalmente había decidido que era tiempo de comenzar la nueva aldea de Hogsmade, ahí es en donde entraba la compañía constructora de los Flint.

Alpha Magical Constructions era una empresa que se especializaba en las construcciones del mundo mágico, la mayoría de los grandes edificios del Reino Unido habían sido diseñados y construidos por la empresa de los Flint, Marcus era bueno diseñando, sin embargo, lo que realmente le gustaba era el trabajo de construcción, sus encantamientos de terminado y decoración interior también eran buenos, pero no había nada como levantar un muro en donde antes sólo había tierra, era el poder de la creación, pocas veces tenía oportunidad de ensuciarse un poco las manos, normalmente se pasaba el tiempo en distintos sitios, en las construcciones más grandes, él era el supervisor de proyecto, diseño y obra.

- Llegas tarde-. Marcus reconoció la voz inmediatamente, era Adrian Pucey, su mejor amigo, lo vio unos segundos y simplemente gruño como única respuesta, Adrian rió.

- Siempre un hombre tan efusivo- se burló Adrian, después de tantos años ya estaba acostumbrado a Marcus, el hombre pocas veces se comunicaba con algo más que gruñidos y miradas, huraño a más no poder.

- Bien compañero, vamos, están esperando en la tienda, ya llegó Roger Davies y en este momento debe estar besando los traseros de los directivos del ministerio- anunció Adrian, él era el consejero financiero y legal de la compañía, pero sobre todo asesor de Marcus, era el lazo público entre Marcus y el mundo.

- Nada nuevo ahí- murmuró Marcus, Roger Davis era la competencia, ambos se estaban disputando el proyecto de Hogsmade, todo dependía de lo que presentaran en la reunión.

- ¡Ja! Cierto, bueno, lo más seguro es que saque cosas personales para hacernos quedar como mortífagos ocultos o magos negros, trata de refrenar tus deseos de romperle la cara, déjalo hablar, yo me encargo- aconsejó Adrian, en los últimos años había sido difícil conseguir proyectos con el ministerio, después de que la compañía de los Flint había reconstruido Hogwarts sin cobrar un solo Galleon, el público había empezado a cambiar su percepción de los Flint y otras familias Slytherin que habían sido neutrales, pero aún había personas que usaban los prejuicios para ganar… digamos un contrato.

- ¿Listo? Trata de no exasperarte, contente de insultarlos por no saber la diferencia entre un hechizo de ingeniería hidráulica y uno de ingeniería estructural, de hecho, trata de no hablar… o gruñir… o verlos feo- indicó Adrian, sabía que Marcus era demasiado especial cuando discutía su trabajo, normalmente no se tomaba la molestia de enfurecerse por cosa alguna que no fuera quidditch, pero la construcción se había convertido en su vida, después de que le dijeron que no tenía lo que se necesitaba para ser un jugador profesional, Marcus se había concentrado en la empresa de su padre, hoy era el vicepresidente, nadie estuvo más sorprendido que él mismo cuando se dio cuenta de que era bueno para algo más que el quidditch.

- Debí haber insistido en ser jugador profesional- murmuró Marcus mientras entraba a la tienda que habían instalado temporalmente, el lugar parecía una salón de reuniones, estaba dispuesto para servir como oficina de los supervisores de obra.

- Buenas tardes señores, lamentamos el retraso…- comenzó Adrian pero Marcus no le puso atención, había algo en la habitación que invadía sus sentidos, volteo alrededor confundido pero finalmente se concentró en la reunión, el hecho de que normalmente Adrian Pucey fuera el que dirigía las reuniones, no quería decir que Marcus se la pasara rascándose la cabeza, bueno de hecho sí lo hacía, pero sus oídos siempre estaban atentos a lo que se decía.

- … este es el Hogsmade que visualizamos- dijo Adrian al ministro mientras le mostraba la maqueta que los magos arquitectos de la compañía habían diseñado.

- Como todos sabemos, la aldea es el lugar recreativo de los alumnos de Hogwarts, queremos que sea un lugar seguro y divertido, como ven, hemos dejado varios espacios recreativos, todos los negocios están contemplados, sin embargo, los hemos modificado un poco, todas las calles están perfectamente trazadas, aquí tenemos pensado crear un complejo de viviendas y departamentos, estos otros espacios están pensados para nuevos negocios…- Adrian seguía hablando pero Marcus no podía concentrarse, había algo, alguien, en la habitación.

- Queremos que no se note la diferencia, no deseamos crear una nueva aldea, sólo queremos reconstruirla, Hogsmade es un lugar histórico…- eso finalmente llamó la atención de Marcus, Roger Davis tenía la palabra, Marcus miró su maqueta y alzó un ceja, no hay nada más aburrido que la imitación, el proyecto de Davis era un fracaso, no se podía reconstruir Hogsmade como solía serlo, era imposible, los encantamientos que requería necesitaban ser nuevos y mejores, dichos encantamientos no serían compatibles con los originales, simples reforzamientos le inyectarían unos cuantos años de vida, pero al cabo de unos años los viejos edificios comenzarían a roerse.

- … un simple rejuvenecimiento es lo que necesita- concluyó el contrincante con una sonrisa.

Marcus observó las reacciones del ministro y sus acompañantes, lo que se temía, estaban contemplando el proyecto de Davis sólo porque sonaba más barato, Marcus estaba a punto de abrir la boca para contradecir con no pocas groserías a Roger Davis, pero una voz lo interrumpió, una melodiosa voz.

- Pero precisamente porque la aldea es histórica también es vieja¿no necesitaría una revaloración de la infraestructura antes de comenzar los hechizos de reconstrucción?-. Marcus se enderezó en su asiento, había estado recargado en el respaldo y fue fácil pasar desapercibido pero ahora quería tener una buena vista de quién es la que hablaba, tenía una voz exquisita.

- Bueno, supongo que podemos hacer eso…- inició Roger Davis, pero Marcus no se pudo resistir.

- Nosotros ya lo hicimos- anunció desde su asiento, todos los presentes voltearon a mirarlo, incluida la chica de la voz, era Hermione Granger,¡diablos!

- El proyecto de Davis renovará la aldea por unos años, al cabo de los cuales comenzara un proceso de rápido colapso- anunció Marcus, su tono era arrogante, no lo podía evitar, sólo así podía hablar en público.

Comenzó una serie de argumentos, preguntas y respuestas que Marcus no escuchó porque estaba ocupado observando a Granger, ella era el algo que invadió sus sentidos en cuanto entró a la sala de juntas, al principio no entendió su reacción, pero ahora que la veía lo supo, maldito día para abrir sus sentidos a la mujer que la naturaleza le había designado, de todas las mujeres tuvo que ser Granger la que la naturaleza escogiera para ser su compañera, la indicada para unirse a un íncubo, hubiera sido más fácil conquistar a Minerva McGonagall, Granger nunca le daría un minuto de su vida. En ese momento Marcus supo que estaba jodido y no en la forma que representan en la revista PlayWizard.

Al terminar la reunión Marcus se alejó rápidamente y se recargó en una esquina de la habitación, finalmente el ministro Kingsley Shackelbot había escogido el proyecto de Alpha Magical Constrcutions, el papeleo había sido firmado y ahora sólo quedaba comer y brindar.

- Lo logramos, Julius no se puede quejar- dijo Adrian mientras le daba una copa de whiskey a su amigo.

Marcus tomó el trago y se lo bebió en un solo sorbo, sus ojos observaban a la castaña que al parecer había tomado residencia en su mente. Adrian notó lo la distracción de su amigo y buscó la fuente.

- Granger, ha cambiado desde los años de Hogwarts- comentó Adrian mientras veía a la castaña platicar animadamente con el ministro. La única respuesta de Marcus fue un bufido.

- ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Adrian la ver que su amigo estaba más raro que lo usual.

- Nada- respondió Marcus simplemente, su corazón comenzaba a palpitar más rápido, Hermione Granger se acercaba, tenía una sonrisa en la boca y caminaba directamente hacia él.

- Nos tenemos que retirar, pero quiero decirles que la señorita Granger será quien nos mantenga al tanto de la obra, así que cualquier cosa que requieran, ella los recibirá en el ministerio- anunció el ministro de magia mientras estrechaba las manos de los dos asociados.

Marcus maldijo internamente, Granger también tenía intención de darles la mano, la vio acercarse y ofrecer su delicada mano, Marcus también se acercó un poco y comenzó a subir su brazo, podía oler su esencia, su aroma era igual de exquisito que su voz, ya la había reconocido con tres de sus sentidos, vista, olfato y oído, ahora la reconocería por medio del tacto.

Suave

Su mano era suave, sus dedos largos se cerraron alrededor de su fuerte y áspera mano, Marcsu no pudo evitar sentirse avergonzado, una mano tan suave y perfecta como la de Granger no pertenecía enlazada con la de un paria como él, y aún así, sintió unas enormes ganas de apresarla y nunca dejarla ir, dirigió su mirada hacia los ojos cafés de la chica y lo reconfortó ver que ella también parecía incomoda y confundida, sabía que era tiempo de soltar su mano, pero quería enviar un mensaje, uno sin sentido, cualquier cosa que se quedara grabada en la mente de la castaña al menos por un minuto, así que masajeó con su dedo pulgar el dorso de la pequeña mano y finalmente la dejó libre.

- ¿Qué fue eso?- preguntó Adrian a su amigo cuando el ministro y Hermione Granger se habían retirado lo suficiente.

- ¿Qué?- evadió Marcus, no quería explicar como su vida acababa de cambiar irremediablemente.

- Tú y Granger, algo pasó, era casi palpable- insistió Adrian.

-Pucey ya te dije que te alejes de las pociones alucinantes, están pudriendo tu cerebro- dijo Marcus tratando de cambiar el tema.

- Bueno, no me digas entonces, pero tarde o temprano me vas a necesitar para lo que sea que te traes con Granger, lo sé, y cuando ese día llegué, vas a rogarme- predijo Adrian.

- Según quién ¿tú ojo interno?- se burló Marcus.

- Me voy, no voy a ir a la oficina, hazte cargo del pago de los trabajadores del sitio en Callejón Diagón y comienza los preparativos para iniciar aquí- ordenó Marcus antes de que su amigo comenzara una discusión sobre Adivinación.

- ¿Y que pasa con lo de Malfoy? Quedamos en verlo hoy- dijo Adrian, no quería presentarse sólo a comer con Draco Malfoy, el chico estaba desesperado por mejorar su situación, su padre estaba Azkaban, sus inversiones andaban mal después de años de despilfarro, lo único que el rubio estaba haciendo era quejarse y acudir a viejos compañeros.

- Cancela, hazlo en persona si puedes, trata de investigar cual es el estado de su cuenta en Gringotts, no quiero que nos asociemos públicamente con él, su imagen sigue estando en el caño, pero tal vez nos pueda servir en el futuro- indicó Marcus, una de los aspectos que le había ayudado en sus años de Hogwarts y más tarde en la empresa fue su capacidad para ver el dibujo terminado, para planear a futuro tomando en cuenta los posibles resultados, su habilidad de prever y dirigir le había valido el puesto de capitán en Hogwarts y lo había llevado al éxito en sus negocios.

- ¿A dónde vas?- preguntó Adrian.

- A mi casa, tengo cosas que hacer- contestó crípticamente Marcus y antes de que Adrian insistiera en sus preguntas se fue a buscar un punto de desaparición.

Marcus se apareció a unos cuantos metros de distancia de su residencia, la cual estaba en lo alto de una montaña y era el único edificio alrededor, una hermosa casa que él mismo había diseñado y construido, rodeada de un espeso bosque que contenía casi tantas criaturas mágicas como el bosque prohibido de Hogwarts, tenía una vista magnifica del mar The Minch. Era el orgullo de Marcus, le había dedicado cinco años, pero la sensación de triunfo y satisfacción fue mejor que cualquier partido de quidditch ganado, esto lo había hecho el sólo, y cada piedra, cada encantamiento, cada objeto de decoración habían sido cuidadosamente seleccionados, nunca creyó que él sería capaz de algo así, en Hogwarts siempre había pensado que jugaría profesionalmente y después se retiraría para disfrutar de la herencia familiar, pero cuando ese sueño se vino abajo, Julius Flint lo había obligado a decidir, podía ser un inútil toda si vida o podía intentar cosas nuevas, fue así que decidió aprender el negocio familiar, al principio sólo tenía pensado pasearse por la constructora de vez en cuando y seguir con su vida de haragán, pero sorprendentemente se vio intrigado por el trabajo, más sorprendente cuando notó que el diseño, el estudio del terreno, del ambiente y los cálculos de ingeniería eran cosas que entendía. Su padre decía que era parte de su naturaleza como íncubo, que al comenzar el proceso de maduración, su mente se fue afinando, Marcus prefería pensar que simplemente tenía talento.

Cuando finalmente llegó, la puerta se abrió para recibir a su dueño, ese era un encantamiento de su propio diseño, Adrian decía que era el colmo de la pereza, pero Marcus sabía que sólo estaba celoso.

Entró y la puerta se cerró sola, por unos minutos se quedó parado contemplando que hacer, finalmente se dirigió al bar, tomó un vaso y una botella, después de de repensarlo dejó el vaso y se dirigió a su recamara, un lugar sombrío y formal, hace años habría tenido algún póster o miles de objetos extraños, pero ya había dejado atrás al niño de Hogwarts, hoy eso se le hacía un tanto infantil, abrió la botella y comenzó la ardua tarea de beberse hasta el último sorbo, se dejó caer en la grande y cómoda cama pero el polvo y la transpiración del día lo molestaban, en su casa necesitaba sentirse limpio así que se dirigió al baño, una habitación entera comparable a los baños de prefectos de Hogwarts.

_¡Maldita sea¿Por qué G__ranger? _Pensó mientras se metía a la regadera, casi no usaba la bañera tamaño alberca, prefería sentir el agua cayendo sobre sus hombros, las rápidas gotas relajaban sus músculos y le daban la sensación de rejuvenecer, era como un trago de cerveza fría en un día caluroso. Después de su baño, se enredo una toalla en la cintura y se encaró a si mismo en el espejo para contemplarse unos minutos mientras se rasuraba, en Hogwarts había sufrido la apariencia del íncubo infante, cuando cumplió los dieciocho años, sus rasgos comenzaron de definirse, los cambios no fueron radicales, lo único notable fue el cambio se sus dientes, en su niñez, los íncubos tenían una apariencia tosca, es sólo hasta que crecen cuando se da la metamorfosis, era parecido a la pubertad de los adolescentes, pero los íncubos, además de los cambios físicos, también sufrían cambios mentales, las puertas que solían estar cerradas se abrían, y sentían la necesidad de encontrar a su pareja.

Era lo último lo que más incomodaba a Marcus de su naturaleza, no quería una compañera destinada, quería a alguien que lo escogiera por libre albedrío, no porque la naturaleza los había predestinado. Todos los hombres de la familia Flint eran mitad íncubos, no muchos lo sabían, los íncubos no eran tan famosos como las veelas, la mayoría de los magos creían que los íncubos se habían extinguido en la edad media, pero hubo algunos que sobrevivieron, entre ellos los Flint, y desde entonces se habían mantenido ocultos, hacía años que habían templado los aspectos más salvajes de se naturaleza, ahora eran como cualquier mago, con la excepción de que se podían convertir en aves de fuego, maduraban hasta los dieciocho años, poseían poderes extras y sentían la necesidad de encontrar a su alma gemela, si no lo hacían, se convertían en criaturas promiscuas que asaltaban los sueños de las mujeres en busca de la que debía haber sido su compañera.

Tenía que tomar una decisión, arriesgarse y cortejar a Granger, misión que parecía condenada al fracaso, o ignorar el doloroso grito de su alma y dejarla casarse con Potter o algún Weasley. Un golpe en la pared y una botella vacía después, Marcus decidió que prefería dejar las cosas como estaban.


	3. Chapter 3

3

Después de la reunión en Hogsmade, Hermione Granger se dirigió a su oficina en el ministerio de magia, estaba trabajando como asistente de Kingsley Shackelbot pero sólo la haría por unos meses, después podría pedir su transferencia al Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica, por el momento tenía que conformarse con hacer los trabajos más aburridos del ministro.

- Hermione, hola- saludó una voz desde la puerta de su oficina, la joven levantó la vista para ver a Harry Potter.

- Harry¿qué haces aquí?-. Hermione no había hablado con Harry desde que decidió terminar su relación con Ron Weasley, ni esperaba hacerlo tan pronto, Ron seguía molesto y Harry siempre se había aliado con Ron.

- ¿Podemos hablar?- preguntó Harry, todavía estaba en la puerta y Hermione se sentía rehúsa a hablar con él.

- Harry si es sobre Ron…- comenzó la castaña, realmente no quería tener que explicar sus razones para haber terminado con la relación de tres años, Harry nunca entendería.

- Hermione, sólo quiero saber que pasó, todos creímos que su relación sería permanente- empezó el joven mientras entraba a la oficina, no saldría de ahí hasta saber toda la verdad, le prometió a Ron hablar con Hermione.

- Harry… quise a Ron desde el cuarto grado, en quinto y sexto estaba realmente enamorada de él, me convencí de que pertenecíamos juntos, ni siquiera podría explicar porqué, analizando las cosas de forma lógica, la verdad no hay nada en él que sea compatible conmigo, pero a pesar de eso, decidí darle una oportunidad a la relación, y por años me engañé, me convencí de que así era como debía ser, tú y Ginny, Ron y yo, nos casaríamos en una gran fiesta en la madriguera, ustedes tendrían una numerosa familia, Ron y yo tal vez dos o tres niños máximo, dejaría que Ron me convenciera de ponerles algún nombre tradicional como Rose o Hugo, los llevaríamos a tomar el Expreso de Hogwarts, y la vida continuaría simple y fácil, rutinaria… y créeme esa vida no me habría molestado, de haberla escogido, supongo que no habría sido infeliz, pero…-. La castaña se detuvo, no había forma de plantear las cosas de modo que Harry las entendiera, no importa lo que dijera, su amigo se molestaría¿cómo podía decirle que simplemente necesitaba algo más?¿Cómo decirle que quería a un hombre, no a un niño que trabaja en una tienda de bromas? No importa que palabras escogiera, Harry asumiría que rompió con Ron simplemente por considerarlo inferior.

- Me estaba durmiendo, un día desperté y me di cuenta de que estaba atrapada en su sombra, Harry… tú por qué piensas que Ron y yo hacíamos una buena pareja- preguntó Hermione, tal vez podría hacer que Harry se diera cuenta de la realidad por sí solo.

- Porque es… natural, se gustan desde Hogwarts, Ron te ama, además, tenían una especie de relación explosiva, siempre peleando y contentándose, creo que son el uno para el otro porque se complementan, son como dos polos opuestos, y dicen que los polos opuestos se atraen- explicó el joven auror.

- Harry nosotros no éramos opuestos, simplemente éramos diferentes, si no fuera por ti, él y yo nunca habríamos sido amigos- dijo la castaña como una madre que le dice a su hijo que Santa Clause no existe.

- No digas eso Hermione, de una forma u otra habrían encontrado su camino- contradijo el pelinegro.

- Harry, está bien, no me importa, antes sí me dolía pensar en eso, pero ahora que ya lo deje ir, ya me da igual la forma en que nos hicimos amigos, valoro nuestra amistad, o al menos la amistad que solíamos tener, pero eso es todo lo que puede haber- dijo la castaña, pero Harry seguía viéndola como si fuera una traidora.

- Harry, nuestras peleas no eran explosivas, no eran pasionales, nuestras peleas eran molestas e iracundas, cuando nos reconciliábamos no había ese sentimiento de alivio y amor, había pura resignación y comodidad, cada vez que nos gritábamos alguna u otra cosa, nuestra relación se dañaba irreparablemente-. Hermione realmente no quería hablar de esto con Harry, había sido demasiado difícil tratar de explicárselo a Ron, sólo esperaba que ambos lo comprendieran algún día.

-Escúchame, a veces, cuando crecemos, encontramos que las cosas que queríamos en la infancia no son las mismas que deseamos en la adultez, nuestros anhelos y nuestros sueños cambian, muchas personas están tan concentrados en realizar sus sueños, sus metas de la infancia y adolescencia que no se dan cuenta que están persiguiendo una ilusión, no pueden ver que el sueño ya cambió, no quiero ser así Harry, no quiero quedarme con Ron simplemente porque así lo había contemplado en el plan de vida que hice cuando tenía dieciséis años- explicó la castaña, era lo más que le podía dar, sus otras razones eran privadas.

- Es definitivo ¿verdad?- dijo el pelinegro, sabía que Hermione no se retractaría, a Ron no le gustaría escuchar eso.

- Sí, espero que algún día me perdone, créeme que terminar con él fue la decisión más difícil de mi vida, pero sé que es la correcta- expresó la joven.

- Bueno, cuídate- dijo Harry mientras se levantaba de su asiento, en la puerta vaciló unos minutos y se volteó a verla, le sonrió levemente y finalmente salió de la oficina.

Hermione quiso preguntarle si seguían siendo amigos, pero sabía que, aunque el pelinegro siempre estaría ahí para ayudarla si se lo pidiera, su lazo con Ron era más profundo, ya no estaban en Hogwarts, ya no había un uniforme que los aliara, no había aventuras que los uniera, no había peligro que los mantuviera aferrados el uno al otro, siempre serían como hermanos, si Harry la necesitará, Hermione siempre estaría ahí, a su lado, pero en la vida diaria simplemente tenían pocas cosas en común, las anécdotas se hacían cada vez más aburridas, estaban creciendo y encontrado su propio camino, Harry y Ron se reunirían en comidas familiares, irían a partidos de quidditch juntos, saldrían a bares, bromeando y riendo siempre, Hermione no quería quedar atrapada en esa rutina, quería encontrar algo que la llenará, y finalmente se había dado cuenta de que eso era algo que Ron no podía ofrecerle.

Cuando la puerta se cerró, Hermione tomó la foto que mantenía en su escritorio, era de los tres amigos, parecían felices y libres, en ese entonces la vida era sólo ellos tres y el castillo de Hogwarts, ahora las cosas eran diferentes, por el momento no tenía a ninguno de los dos muchachos de la foto, sabía que ese era el mayor riesgo de romper con Ron, y por meses ese miedo le impidió terminar la relación, Ron era su cobija de seguridad, su futuro seguro y planeado, su bóveda de Gringotts, su futuro esposo a prueba de fallas, así que por tres años se aferró a él, Ron la amaba y eso eral algo que tal vez nunca volvería a encontrar, pero finalmente no lo soportó, ya no quería estar atrapada en una relación donde ella hacía todo el trabajo, desde su primer beso hasta el último adiós, Hermione había llevado a Ron de la mano, incluso su primera vez en la cama fue planeada por ella, todos los aniversarios, los cumpleaños siempre eran planeados por Hermione.

Ron era igual de inseguro que ella, pero Hermione lidiaba con su inseguridad de distinta forma que Ron, mientras que el chico se avergonzaba fácilmente por el más mínimo defecto, Hermione no se dejaba sucumbir, nadaba contra corriente para salvar su autoestima, ambos tenían el mismo problema, se sentían inadecuados, insuficientes, por eso juntos no llegarían a ningún lado, con el tiempo Ron comenzaría a resentirla por ser más inteligente, por ganar más dinero, por recibir publicidad sin desearlo, eso fue lo que pasó en el asunto de los elfos domésticos, por un año Hermione trabajó en el departamento de Control de Criaturas Mágicas y había conseguido leyes que regularan el bienestar de los elfos, las familias que los poseían ya no los podían lastimar, ya no se tenían que castigar, para Hermione fue una satisfacción personal pero cuando comenzó a ser perseguida por fotógrafos y reporteros Ron la acusó de buscar atención y gloria personal, fue humillante para él, se sintió un cero a la izquierda, los bonos de Hermione eran más grandes que su sueldo, finalmente Hermione tuvo que pedir su traslado de departamento y Ron dejó su entrenamiento de auror para trabajar en el negocio de Fred y George.

Por su parte, Hermione no estaba segura del porvenir, la única certeza era que nunca podría haber hecho verdaderamente feliz a Ron y viceversa, pero ya no había marcha atrás. Había escapado de ser una Weasley más, tal vez sólo para convertirse en una solterona con cinco gatos, pero al final, era preferible a casarse con alguien simplemente porque es lo más cómodo, no quería comodidad, quería fuego, pasión, felicidad, superación, un amor que la estremeciera hasta los huesos, una mirada que le incendiara el cuerpo, si no podía tener eso, prefería la libertad de ser una mujer exitosa e independiente en vez de la prisión de un matrimonio monótono.

- Hermione, llegó una lechuza de la constructora, quieren reunirse contigo en Gringotts- anunció una voz desde la puerta, era Hannah Abbott, otra pasante que como Hermione buscaba un puesto en leyes, la chica entró a darle el pergamino a Hermione y la castaña sintió un extraño vértigo.

- Gracias Hannah- balbuceó Hermione mientras abría la carta, la escaneó rápidamente y la puso en su escritorio, estaba firmada por Adrian Pucey y le pedía que se vieran en Gringotts el siguiente día a las 2:00 p.m, Hermione escribió la confirmación y salió a buscar una lechuza para enviarla.

Mientras caminaba por los pasillos del ministerio, la castaña volvió a pensar en el raro momento con Marcus Flint, lo recordaba de sus años en Hogwarts, había sido el capitán de Slytherin y durante su tiempo en el equipo, la casa de las serpientes había ganado la copa, excepto ese último año, el año que Harry atrapó la snitch, fue el último de Flint en la escuela, todo el colegio se burlaba porque el chico había tenido que repetir su séptimo año, tal vez por eso había sido más violento que los años anteriores, pero Hermione lo recordaba más nítidamente por un incidente con Draco Malfoy, fue el mismo día que había abofeteado al rubio, nunca lo habló con nadie, estuvo a punto de contárselo a Harry, pero le gustaba la idea de guardarse el secreto de que un Slytherin la había ayudado, lo recordaba aún después de tantos años…

_Hermione corría agitada __hacia el baño de mujeres, necesitaba regresar el giratiempos para llegar a su clase de encantamientos, ese maldito Malfoy la había hecho perder el tiempo, hablado así de Hagrid, después de que fue su culpa…_

_- ¡Granger!- gritó una voz, Hermione la reconoció en el instante, era Malfoy, se escuchaba demasiado molesto, la castaña decidió ignorarlo, seguro le iba a decidir que acababa de enviar una lechuza a su padre para que la expulsen por haberlo golpeado, no tenía tiempo. _

_- Te estoy hablando sangre sucia- siseó otra vez el rubio mientras la tomaba por el brazo para obligarla a detenerse. _

_- Mafoy quítame las manos de encima- exigió Hermione agitada mientras encaraba al rubio, pero él solamente la tomó de los hombros y la empujó hacia la pared. _

_Hermione se comenzaba a asustar, esperaba que Malfoy se vengara por la cachetada pero nunca se imaginó que lo haría tan rápido y de forma física, sus manos le impedían moverse para sacar su varita, se sentía vulnerable y temerosa. _

_- ¡Suéltame!- gritó la castaña mientras forcejeaba, pero lo único que logró fue que el rubio pegara su cuerpo al suyo. _

_- ¿Qué vas a hacer? Tus estúpidos guardianes no están aquí para defenderte, sólo somos tú y yo, anda atrévete a golpearme otra vez- retó el rubio mientras tomaba a Hermione de las muñecas para apresar sus brazos contra la pared, la Gryffindor tenía miedo y sus forcejeos le provocaban calor en el cuerpo y un sentimiento de poder y superioridad, restregó su cuerpo contra el de la chica, quería hacerla pagar por la humillación de la bofetada. _

_- Aléjate de mi Malfoy o juro__ que te vas a arrepentir- amenazó la castaña, su corazón latía cada vez más rápido con el ritmo del miedo, no sabía que Malfoy fuera tan fuerte. _

_- ¡Malfoy!- gritó una voz enfurecida, ambos chicos voltearon a ver al dueño, el rubio con miedo y Hermione con agradecimiento. _

_Era Marcus Flint. _

_- Flint…- comenzó el rubio, pero no tuvo de tiempo de terminar, el capitán de Slytherin avanzaba hacia él con la intención de un __jaguar que ha visto a su presa. _

_Pasó tan rápido que Hermione no tuvo tiempo de agradecerle, un segundo Malfoy estaba enfrente de ella y al siguiente era arrastrado como un muñeco por el alto y fornido Slytherin. _

_Hermione miró como desaparecían al dar la vuelta en un pasillo y con la respiración entrecortada corrió hasta la sala común de Gryffindor, decidió no entrar a clase, ya sabía los encantamientos animadores, así que sacó su tarea y pensando en la rara actitud de Marcus Flint se quedó dormida, cuando Harry llegó a despertarle le dijo que simplemente se le había ido el tiempo, no quería divulgar el asunto con Flint, sería su secreto. _

Después de ese día Hermione intentó atrapar la mirada del Slytherin, quería agradecerle pero el chico parecía haber olvidado el incidente, era como si nada hubiera pasado, como si Flint no se hubiera dado cuenta de a quien había ayudado, como sea, Hermione le seguía agradecida.

Después del tercer año nunca había vuelto a pensar en él, sólo hasta hacía unos meses, cuando se enteró de que era el vicepresidente de una de las constructoras más grandes del territorio mágico, nunca se hubiera esperado algo así, el Flint que recordaba sólo parecía ser bueno para el quidditch, pero ese día en la reunión no pudo evitar estudiarlo un poco, era el mismo y a la vez era más, seguía siendo alto y de aspecto fuerte, pero había perdido la apariencia bruta y tosca, sus dientes ya no estaban desalineados, tal vez finalmente había encontrado un buen ortodoncista, o un hechizo dental, uno parecido al que le permitió a ella reducir el tamaño de sus incisivos, como sea, aunque su aspecto había mejorado, seguía siendo arrogante y de malos modales pero a diferencia de sus años de Hogwarts su carácter e imagen ya no eran las de un bravucón, sino las de un hombre de negocios, en la reunión no habló mucho, pero Hermione podía sentir sus ojos negros devorándola, la hizo sentir incómoda, nunca nadie la había mirado con tal intensidad.

Después, cuando le dio la mano, sintió un estremecimiento, no como un presentimiento, sino un déjá vu, era la sensación de ya conocer aquella mano, como un peregrino se sentiría al llegar a su hogar después de años de andar rondando los caminos, así se sintió Hermione cuando la fuerte mano de Marcus cubrió la suya, le gustó su apretón, en Hogwsrts, él y Oliver parecían quererse romper los dedos cada vez que se daban la mano en un partido, pero esta vez su apretón había sido delicado y firme al mismo tiempo, a pesar de que su manos se sentían ásperas, había gentileza en su trato. Pero el momento que aturdió a la castaña fue el último, cuando Marcus acarició el dorso de su mano, fue sólo un segundo pero ese segundo le había dado problemas a la chica por el resto del día¿por qué lo había hecho? Tal vez eso hacía con todas, iba por el mundo acariciando la mano de todas las mujeres que saludaba, pero no parecía ser el tipo, a leguas se veía que Marcus Flin era reservado, no tenía el aire de los Slytherins casanovas y encantadores, parecía resguardado y un tanto arisco.

Mañana tal vez lo vería otra vez, no sabía si sentirse nerviosa o indiferente.

----

Notas:

Muchas gracias a las cuatro de ustedes que han dejado review, realmente es más de lo que me esperaba.

Tal vez las razones de Hermione para terminar con Ron no les parezcan suficientes, pero va a haber otras más adelante, no la voy a a alienar de sus amigos, al menos no completamente, más adelante se van a solucionar las cosas.


	4. Chapter 4

4

Marcus Flint se despertó con un dolor de cabeza descomunal, miró alrededor en busca de un reloj, 7:30 a.m. _No puede ser_ pensó, debía estar en la constructora a las ocho, estaba contemplando la opción de llamar a su oficina por polvos flu para decir que cancelara todos sus asuntos, pero antes de hacerlo una voz comenzó a llamarlo desde la sala, era Adrian.

- ¡Vamos Marcus, levanta tu sucio trasero, no seas perezoso!- exclamó la voz de su amigo desde la chimenea.

- Pucey, más te vale que sea bueno- advirtió Marcus mientras bajaba las escaleras que conducían a su dormitorio, Adrian acostumbraba llamarlo en la mañanas para hablar sobre cualquier trivialidad.

- Ponte tu mejor túnica, péinate y perfúmate, hoy tenemos una cita- dijo Adrian con una sonrisa de lado, cuando vio la expresión asesina de Marcus quiso reír hasta llorar.

- Sé que tu desesperación por compañía ha alcanzado niveles alarmantes pero vas a tener mejor suerte con Malfoy, alguien como él tiene que ser de tu bando- respondió Marcus, sabía que Adrian estaba jugando.

- Hablando de nuestro buscador favorito¿sabías que está comprometido?- continuó Adrian ignorando la insinuación de Marcus, él era perfectamente universal, muchas gracias, por qué conformarse con un solo sabor cuando la heladería está bastante surtida.

- Pucey más te vale decir tu pieza y largarte, no me interesan tus chismes y no me recuerdes ese maldito episodio- murmuró el hombre mientras quitaba el hechizo de la chimenea para permitir que su amigo lo visitara en persona, lo conocía bien, Adrian no se iría sino hasta haber agotado todo el maldito tema.

- ¡Oh! Vamos, eran Nimbus 2001, bien lo valían, además ese año sí ganamos- comentó el visitante.

Marcus se volteó a verlo letalmente y después se dirigió a su cocina, Adrian iba detrás de él.

- Hice lo que pediste, lo fui a ver para cancelar y ahora lo vamos a ver mañana, su cuenta en Gringotts todavía lo puede mantener en su estilo de vida por otros diez años, bueno pero eso es sin contar a Pansy, con ella, es seguro que después de un año va a tener que buscar empleo en Sortilegios Weasley- reportó Adrian mientras veía a su amigo beberse una poción rejuvenecedora, Marcus se había embriagado sin él, que desgraciado más infame y traidor.

- ¿Parkinson¿Ella es su prometida¡Merlín! No sé por cual de los dos sentir más pena- expresó Marcus con revulsión, esa sería una interesente unión, los dos se merecían el uno al otro, sería como vivir en un purgatorio terrenal.

- Yo me inclino por Draco, parece haber crecido un poco- comentó Adrian, Marcus sólo gruño su incredulidad, estaba concentrado preparando su desayuno, no era un experto chef, pero su abuela, quien prácticamente lo había criado, lo había obligado a aprender algunos hechizos domésticos y platillos simples, su razonamiento era que con esa actitud y esa apariencia, Marcus debía aprender a cuidarse solo por que ninguna mujer le haría caso.

- Pucey, si ya terminaste con tu cotilleo, dime qué quieres- ordenó Marcus mientras ponía a freír huevos y tocino para el clásico desayuno inglés, sabía que su abuela habría estado escandalizada, le habría gritado que tanta grasa y aceite le iban pudrir las arterias.

- Escribí al ministerio para arreglar la cuenta de Gringotts, ya solicité la materia prima, esperan el dinero- dijo Adrian mientras hechizaba unas naranjas para sacarles el jugo, tal vez si se mostraba solicito Marcus lo alimentaría antes de correrlo.

- ¡Ajá!- comentó un distraído Marcus.

- Hoy a los dos de la tarde en Gringotts tenemos que ver a Hermione Granger- reveló Adrian observando detenidamente la reacción de su amigo.

Al escucharlo, Marcus interrumpió su hechizo para tostar pan, volteó a ver a Adrian de reojo y continuó su hechizo sin decir nada, casi se había olvidado de Granger y todo ese maldito asunto.

- No puedo, quiero empezar en Hogsmade lo antes posible- mintió Marcus, no quería ver a la castaña, debía mantenerse alejado, era lo mejor para los dos.

- Ya mandé a dos equipos para comenzar la demolición de lo que no sirve, te necesito para firmar- explicó Adrian, sabía que si molestaba lo suficiente, Marcus finalmente le explicaría todo el asunto con la Gryffindor, pero por el momento prefirió dejar que Marcus trabajara las cosas sólo.

- ¡Joder!- murmuró Marcus mientras ponía dos platos en la barra, Adrian, no siendo nada tonto rápidamente se adjudicó uno.

- Así que mejor te arreglas bonito- declaró Adrian, Marcus sólo gruño con desidia, eso nunca pasaría.

- Tu padre pasó por la constructora ayer en la tarde, te buscaba, pareció feliz cuando le dije que huiste después de ver a Granger- dijo Adrian, sabía que eso le ganaría la atención de Marcus.

- ¿Qué?- gritó Marcus con sorpresa y espanto, lo último que necesitaba era tener a sus padres presionándolo para conquistar a la necia Gryffindor.

- Sí, dijo que te quiere ver hoy en la reunión de los asesores de obra- informó Adrian.

Marcus emitió grandes expresiones ilustrativas sobre Adrian y su parentesco, pero Adrian estaba demasiado ocupado con su desayuno como para prestarle atención a su amigo, seguro ya todo lo había escuchado antes.

Finalmente Adrian abandonó la casa de su amigo y Marcus se fue a cambiar para ir a la oficina, hizo todo lo que pudo para lucir como un trabajador de construcción, era la ropa que usaba cuando andaba verificando el trabajo de sus equipos, las túnicas y capas eran muy molestas para trabajar, tenía que recorrer toda la obra negra y verificar los cimientos, para eso era más practico usar pantalones vaqueros y una camiseta cualquiera.

----

El edificio de Alpaha Magical Constructions se encuentra en el Callejón Diagón, por su aspecto, parece un negocio más como todos los que hay en el Callejón, pero al entrar, el visitante se desconcierta pero los grandes espacios y la lujosa de decoración, el presidente sabía cuan importante era la imagen, cuando un cliente salía, normalmente lo hacía con un contrato en la mano y con muchos galleones menos.

Al llegar al edificio Marcus Flint se dirigió a su oficina sin siquiera saludar a las personas que pasaba en el camino, eran sus trabajadores, no había necesidad de mostrarse social con ellos.

- Marcus, te he estado esperando- dijo Julius Flint en cuanto vio a su hijo entrar a su oficina, estaba sentado en la silla de mando y Marcus lo vio fijamente esperando a que se moviera, Julius finalmente cedió y se paso a la silla para visitantes y clientes.

- Padre¿Qué deseas?- preguntó Marcus fríamente, sabía lo que Julius quería pero estaba dispuesto a evitar el tema.

- Verás, ayer pase por aquí esperando hablar contigo, (por cierto felicidades por el contrato) pero Adrian me dijo que te habías retirado temprano, mencionó un nombre que me pareció interesante- comentó Julius con su tono intrigante.

- No tengo tiempo, necesito escoger al equipo de ingenieros que van a trabajar en Hogsmade- interrumpió Marcus, no tenía ganas de escuchar los comentarios y deducciones de su padre.

- Como quieras, sólo te advierto que tu madre va a querer conocerla tarde o temprano, y ya te dije que esa facha de albañil muggle la dejes para cuando trabajes en las obras, no me gusta verte así en la oficina- reclamó Julius viendo con disgusto la chaqueta negra de cuero que vestía su hijo.

Marcus sólo lo ignoró, era su chaqueta favorita, había tenido que compararla en las tiendas especializadas en ropa muggle, fue vergonzoso tener que entrar al madito establecimiento, pero al menos tenía el beneficio extra de molestar a su padre cada vez que la usaba.

Después de la reunión con los directivos de la empresa, en la que discutieron el nuevo proyecto de la constructora, Marcus y Adrian salieron del edificio con dirección al banco de Gringotts, tenían que encontrarse con Hermione Granger pero antes de llegar Adrian olvidó que tenía que alimentar a su Kneazel y se alejó corriendo, Marcus lo vio con odio y desprecio, maldito Pucey, ni quiera tenía un kneazel, lo mínimo que podía haber hecho era inventarse algo creíble.

Al entrar al edificio se dirigió a sala de recepción y ahí estaba ella, sus sentidos respondieron inmediatamente, la necesidad de acercarse y hablarle, de oír su voz, de oler se perfume, de sentir su piel, de saborear su lengua y cada centímetro de su cuerpo, de verla tocar el cielo debajo de él, sus rizos castaños extendidos sobre su almohada… Marcus cerró sus ojos y se concentró en reprimir su instinto, después se acercó a la joven y espero a que ésta levantara la vista.

Hermione había estado leyendo una revista sobre Runas Antiguas cuando sintió que alguien la veía, levantó la vista y se encontró con Marcus Flint, volvió a sentir la extraña sensación de vulnerabilidad que experimentó en Hogmade cuando Marcus la observó con esa misma mirada que ahora tenía, rápidamente se puso de pie.

- Granger- gruñó Marcus a modo de saludo.

- Flint- regresó Hermione sin gruñir pero sin su tono amable, el Slytherin la intimidaba, era más lato que ella y la veía hacia abajo con arrogancia, no estaba dispuesta a mostrar su ansiedad.

- Vamos- ordenó Marcus indicando con un gesto los grandes escritorios de los duendes.

Hermione se comenzaba a irritar, pero decidió que no valía la pena molestarse, al menos era caballeroso, le cedió el paso y le abrió la puerta, eso lo ponía por encima de Ron. Caminaron hacia los escritorios más alejados y Marcus solicitó hablar con el gerente que manejaba la cuenta de la constructora, un duende los condujo hacia una sala privada y los hizo esperar por el supervisor de las cuentas más grandes del banco.

- Así que dime Granger, qué ha sido del maravilloso trío de Hogwarts¿viviendo en glamour y fama?- preguntó Marcus, su tono era arrogante y burlón, sabía que era injusto, estaba tratando de cubrir su incomodidad con una actitud defensiva pero no lo podía evitar, Granger lo ponía nervioso y nunca ninguna mujer lo había hecho sentir así, a los más que llegaba era a sentirse un poco ansioso por un partido, esto no se parecía en nada a eso, se levantó de la silla que ocupaba y comenzó a pasear por la habitación.

- Harry es auror y Ron trabaja con sus hermanos- respondió Hermione con desinterés, estaba acostumbrado al tono de los Slytherin cuando hablaban de Harry.

Marcus estaba sorprendido por su tono esperaba indignación y un tono exasperado, notó que la castaña no había hablado sobre sí misma.

- ¿Y tú?- preguntó Marcus, la joven volteó a verlo con curiosidad y Marcus le sostuvo la mirada.

- Trabajo en el ministerio- respondió simplemente la castaña.

- Eso ya lo sé, pero qué haces, qué planeas, hasta donde sé, habías tenido existo en el Departamento de Criaturas Mágicas¿por qué ya no estás ahí?-. Hermione estaba nerviosa, Marcus seguía viéndola con detenimiento.

- En unos meses me transfieren a leyes- dijo Hermione.

- ¿Y con quién te vas a casar¿Potter o Weasley?- inquirió Marcus con rencor y con un nudo en la garganta.

- Mira Flint, déjame en paz quieres, me vida personal no te importa y deja eso- exclamó la castaña con exasperación, Marcus sólo sonrió de lado, el aspecto indignado le iba bien, sus ojos cafés se incendiaban y sus mejillas adquirían un saludable color rojo, después de pensarlo un segundo puso en su lugar una mascara egipcia que decoraba la estancia.

- ¿Qué?- preguntó Hermione al ver que Flint se reía de ella pero antes de que Marcus pudiera contestar la puerta se abrió y un duende anciano entró a la sala.

Durante la siguiente hora Marcus y Hermione discutieron la transacción de dinero del ministerio para pagar los gastos de la reconstrucción de Hogsmade, al terminar, ambos salieron del banco y ninguno sabía que hacer.

- Adiós Granger- se despidió Marcus y se quiso alejar lo más rápidamente posible pero sabía que la castaña lo estaba viendo y optó por un paso tranquilo y despacio.

Hermione se quedó plantada en el mismo lugar por algunos segundos y cuando ya no podía distinguir la figura de Marcus comenzó a caminar en dirección a "International Cuisine", un restaurante de Callejón Diagón en donde debía encontrarse con un mago de la Editorial Obscurus Books.

----

- ¿Qué tal la reunión?- preguntó Adrian Pucey al ver a su amigo entrar a su oficina.

- Jódete Pucey- dijo Marcus sin prestarle mayor atención.

- ¡Ah! Lo siento mi kneazel necesita su alimento- se defendió Adrian en un tono quejumbroso.

- Tú no tienes un kneazel Pucey- reclamó Marcus.

- Es nuevo. Vamos tango hambre- dijo Adrian.

- Tú pagas- cedió Marcus e inmediatamente se levantó de su silla, tenía hambre.

- Brown, vamos a comer, si alguien nos busca que deje el mensaje- ordenó Marcus a su secretaria sin siquiera voltear a verla.

- Flint, animal, ni siquiera está aquí- observó Adrian, Marcus volteó al escritorio de Lavander Brown y efectivamente la bruja estaba ausente.

- Te dije que contrataras a alguien más, juro que pasa más tiempo en el baño que en su escritorio, ni siquiera creo que sepa que trabaja en una constructora- reclamó Marcus a su amigo mientras se dirigían al ascensor.

---

- Mira quién está ahí- dijo Adrian mientras esperaban una mesa, estaban en un restaurante del Callejón Diagón y el lugar estaba lleno.

Al escuchar a su amigo Marcus volteó a ver quien era y sintió celos, ansiedad y vértigo, Hermione Granger estaba sentado con un mago y parecía estar inmersa en una agradable discusión, intentó ignorarlos pero Adrian se dirigió a saludar y Marcus no tuvo otra opción que seguir a su amigo, había reconocido al mago, trabaja en una editorial y se movían en el mismo circulo social.

- Wayne Hopkins- saludó Adrian al llegar a la mesa de Hermione, después se volteó y tomó la mano de la castaña ofreciéndole un sonrisa, Marcus quería patearlo, pero sólo después de haber golpeado a Wayne Hopkins, acompañante de Hermione.

- Adrian, Marcus, hola, supongo que ya conocen a la señorita Granger, estábamos discutiendo unos asuntos del ministerio y la editorial les gustaría acompañarnos- dijo el placentero hombre, Adrian sonrió complacido y Marcus gruñó.

Un mesero se acercó a atenderlos y Marcus se escondió tras su carta, los demás platicaban sobre esto y lo otro, no les podía poner atención, sus sentidos estaban otra vez concentrados sólo en la castaña que tenía a un lado, en Gringotts había hecho un esfuerzo supremo para ignorarlos, por uno momento había logrado cerrarlos a su presencia por completo, pero cada vez le era más difícil.

- ¿Y que hacías con él Granger?- preguntó Marcus una vez que les hubieron tomado la orden, los otros dos estaban hablando sobre el proyecto de Hogsmade.

- Estábamos discutiendo un libro conmemorativo sobre el ministerio de magia- explicó Hermione mientras jugaba con su vaso.

- ¿En serio?¿Asuntos del ministerio? Nosotros también discutimos asuntos del ministerio, no sabía que venían con una comida, me lo debiste haber dicho- comentó Marcus e hizo una seña al mesero para llenar el vaso de la castaña.

- ¿Qué insinúas?- se indignó Hermione.

- Nada, que me debes una comida- contestó simplemente Marcus, se maldijo mentalmente, no sabía a donde pretendía llegar con la conversación.

- Claro que no, Wayne y yo sólo convenimos en que esto es una cita de trabajo- aclaró Hermione.

- ¿Wayne?- preguntó Marcus con una ceja en alto.

Hermione se salvó de tener que contestar, sus platillos habían llegado. Durante la comida Adrian y Wayne Hopkins se dedicaron a hablar sobre sus años de Hogwarts y otros asuntos sin importancia, al final Hermione fue la primera en despedirse.

- Te acompaño- ofreció Marcus al ver que ni Hokins ni Adrian pretendían levantarse de sus asientos, Hermione lo miro sorprendida pero aceptó la oferta.

- Bien, gracias- dijo Hermione, estaban en la recepción del restaurante en donde había un punto de Aparición para los clientes.

- Adiós Granger- se despidió Marcus viéndola fijamente, quería decir algo más, quería tal vez volver a tocar su mano como lo había hecho en Hogsmade pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, Hermione había desaparecido del lugar, Marcus regresó a la mesa confundido y desolado, seguía sin saber qué hacer con el asunto de Granger, cada vez era más difícil ignorar su sed de poseerla.

---

Notas:

Sé que Marcus no está muy en concordancia con lo que se sabe de él, pero lo voy a ir explicando más adelante. Lo que se sabe de él en los libros es lo que Harry piensa y lo que el narrador dice, el narrador obviamente habla desde el punto de vista de Harry, me tomo tantas libertades porque es posible explicarlas, después de todo Harry sólo interactúa con Marcus en un máximo de cinco escenas durante toda la serie de libros (y eso lo hace indirectamente), mi argumento es que es imposible conocer la profundidad de un personaje que ha sido tratado tan superficialmente, incluso más si se considera que se habla de él veladamente y a través de los ojos de un niño que tiene recelo hacia los Slytherins.

Gracias por leer y a las que me han dejado su comentario también se los agradezco muchísimo.


	5. Chapter 5

5

_Idiota_

En serio no había otra forma de describir a Draco Malfoy, parecía haber madurado un poco pero al parecer lo había hecho en la dirección equivocada, había tomado un héroe y en vez de inspirarse en él, había decidido copiar todo, así es, Draco Malfoy iba en camino a ser el doble de Lucius Malfoy.

- ¿Y cómo está Pansy?- preguntó Adrian Pucey al rubio.

Marcus pudo haberlo embrujado, maldito Adrian, por qué debía hacer preguntas para las que en realidad no quería escuchar la respuesta.

- Bien, planeando el enlace- contestó Malfoy.

- ¿Para qué nos querías ver Malfoy?- preguntó Marcus, no era un hombre paciente, quería llegar al grano del asunto, ya estaba harto de las preguntas vacías de Adrian.

- Tengo un asunto que proponerles- dijo Draco con seriedad.

Marcus lo observó mientras dejaba que Adrian preguntara cuál era el asunto, al parecer el rubio creía que su información sería importante, tenía ese aire arrogante de "sé algo que tú no porque mi padre me dijo", era una de las cosas que más había odiado del chico en Hogwarts, era un maldito escuincle consentido y mimado, cosa rara en las familias adineradas de sangre pura, normalmente eran educados a la antigua, con mano dura y con cariño austero y distante, Adrian había sido de esos, Marcus, por su parte había sido criado por su abuela después regresó con sus padres para ser enviado a sus primeros años de Hogwarts, en quinto se fue a vivir otra vez con sus abuelos y después, cuando su abuelo enloqueció, regresó a la casa paterna, fue entonces cuando Julius Flint decidió hacer de su hijo un hombre responsable, Marcus lo odió cada minuto, pero eso ya era parte del pasado.

- Mi padre sale en una semana- anunció el rubio dándose más importancia de la debida.

- Y esto nos interesa porque…- preguntó un impaciente Marcus, no estaba sorprendido por las noticias, la exculpación de Lucius Malfoy de veía venir desde hace tiempo.

- Queremos proponerles un negocio- continuó Draco tratando de sonar interesante.

- Malfoy, habla ya, tenemos cosas que hacer- ordenó Marcus mientras ordenaba al elfo de la Mansión Malfoy que retirara su vaso.

- Se trata de un contrato¿aceptarías construir la nueva ala de Medimagia Experimental del hospital San Mungo?- preguntó el rubio.

Adrian y Marcus lo miraron con curiosidad, ambos sabían que Draco Malfoy había estado haciendo donaciones a derecha e izquierda, pero donar un nuevo edificio al hospital de San Mungo no sería barato, probablemente los costos arrasarían con lo que quedaba de la fortuna Malfoy, eso es algo que Draco nunca sacrificaría, mucho menos por una buen causa.

- No hacemos pro-bono, Hogwarts fue una excepción necesaria- advirtió Marcus, la reconstrucción del castillo les había llevado ocho meses de trabajo diario, los materiales habían sido especialmente caros por ser tan antiguos, Marcus no quiso comprometer la calidad, pudo haber usado sustitutos baratos pero estando en el lugar decidió que se comprometería, la constructora había traído a magos expertos en vallas mágicas, el Colegio de Hogwarts era otra vez un lugar seguro e impenetrable, como precaución extra, Marcus había tallado alrededor runas antiguas de protección, magia experimental que funcionó mejor de lo que esperaba, un niño no pudo entrar porque traía veneno para poner a dormir a su gato enfermo.

Al final, los gastos sobrepasaron el presupuesto inicial, pero había sido necesario, la imagen publica de la empresa había decaído después de la guerra, a pesar de haber permanecido neutrales en el conflicto, el simple hecho de ser Slytherins los hacía personajes de desconfianza, la gente veía a varias familias como los Flint con aprensión, la reconstrucción gratuita de Hogwarts había sido necesaria, el proyecto de Draco no lo era.

- Ya lo sé Flint, pero pensé que podríamos llegar a un acuerdo- dijo Draco tratando de fingir desinterés.

Marcus y Adrian sólo le enviaron miradas de escepticismo, Draco finalmente explicó.

- Tengo información que te podría interesar- ofreció el rubio.

- Habla ya Malfoy- ordenó Marcus.

- Bien, ya sabes que he sabido de tu naturaleza desde Hogwarts- comentó Draco observando cuidadosamente la reacción de su receptor.

Marcus lo maldijo mentalmente, el maldito niño mimado de Hogwarts lo pretendía chantajear.

Ser íncubo no era exactamente malo, al menos no tanto como ser licántropo o vampiro pero eso se debía a que ya nadie creía que siguieran existiendo, con el tiempo se habían convertido en un rumor, en la Edad Media eran frecuentes, incluso los muggles los conocían, por supuesto sus leyendas estaban alejadas de la realidad, pero ahora ya muy pocas familias quedaban y todas ella preferían el anonimato, por eso para Julius Flint era muy importante que su hijo se uniera a su compañera antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

- ¿Y?- inquirió Marcus con ira, no dejaría que Draco se saliera con la suya.

- Bueno, revisando la biblioteca familiar encontré un muy antiguo libro, data del siglo V, escrito en gaélico manés, habla sobre los íncubos y otros… personajes, en fin, menciona un complicado hechizo que invalida la naturaleza de la persona… afectada, pensé qué tal vez te interesaría; según sé, ya sólo tienes dos años para… bueno tú sabes- anunció el rubio.

La reacción de Marcus no se hizo esperar.

- ¿Dices qué hay un hechizo para dejar de ser lo que soy?- preguntó escépticamente.

- No exactamente, mi gaélico es muy pobre pero según entendí, puedes bloquear la parte de ti que exige la unión, no hay efectos secundarios, no te vuelves… eso- intentó explicar Draco.

Marcus no sabía qué hacer, por un lado era exactamente lo que necesitaba, la oportunidad de renunciar a Granger sin pagar las consecuencias, pero por el otro, no podía saber si Malfoy decía la verdad y aún si la decía, cómo saber que el hechizo funcionaria.

- ¿Eso es todo?- preguntó Adrian fríamente al rubio.

Marcus volteó a ver a su amigo con especulación¿qué es lo que Adrian pretendía? Estaba seguro de que ni siquiera debía haber entendido todo lo que Mafoy dijo, nunca le había hablado a su amigo sobre su "herencia familiar".

- Sí- contestó Draco un tanto confundido, estaba seguro de que Marcus accedería., por qué el maldito Pucey tenía que meter su narizota.

- Déjame ver si entendí Malfoy, quieres que construyamos, _gratis,_ un nuevo edificio para San Mungo, _a tu nombre_, y en vez de pagarnos nos das un estúpido libro. ¡JA! Tendrías más suerte con Roger Davis, sé que colecciona tomos antiguos y actualmente su compañía está sin trabajo- dijo Adrian con vehemencia, no entendido muy bien de qué carajo hablaron Marcus y el rubio, pero lo que sí había quedado claro fue que Malfoy pretendía usarlos para limpiar su imagen, si el dichoso libro era importante para su amigo, entonces lo obtendrían a mitad del camino, no dejaría que un Malfoy se aprovechara de Marcus, no que Draco pudiera hacerlo, pero por lo visto, su amigo realmente necesitaba el maldito libro, cabía la posibilidad de que cediera a las demandas del rubio.

- Es un libro único Pucey¿debo entender qué no lo quieres Marcus?- preguntó Draco al ver que Flint no había contestado como esperaba.

Marcus entendió lo que Adrian quería hacer, era la misma actitud que usaba cuando discutían algún nuevo proyecto con un cliente, comenzaba con una platica amena y con una actitud solicita, después leía las reacciones de Marcus, si era obvio que no le interesaba el proyecto entonces Adrian comenzaba a deshacerse del cliente, si Marcus lo quería, entonces Adrian sacaba la astucia Slytherin y se aseguraba un nuevo contrato, en este caso, sabía que Marcus necesitaba el libro y estaba tomando riesgos, hacerle pensar a Malfoy que no estaban interesados, convencerlo de que Alpha Magical Constructions no tenía tiempo ni dinero que perder, al final conseguiría que Malfoy pagara al menos la mitad del dinero y entregara el libro.

Draco seguía mirando fijamente a Marcus pero el hombre sólo tenía la apariencia de estar totalmente aburrido con la plática, al parecer iba a dejar que Pucey manejara todo el asunto.

- Mafoy la empresa tiene casi todo su capital invertido, hablando en términos monetarios, no podemos cubrir el gasto de un proyecto tan grande, al menos no por el resto del año y tengo el presentimiento de que tú lo quieres anunciar al público lo más pronto posible, digamos en una semana- dijo Adrian, estaba decidido a salir de la Mansión Malfoy con un libro en una mano y en la otra un contrato que asegurara un hoyo en la bóveda de Gringotts de los Malfoy.

- Entonces ¿qué sugieres Pucey?- preguntó Draco con disgusto, no le gustaba el rumbo al que se dirigía la conversación.

- A la constructora tampoco le caería mal un poco de buena publicidad, pero no podemos costear más del cuarenta por ciento de los gastos- explicó Adrian.

- Yo no voy a pagar el restante sesenta- murmuró un encolerizado Draco.

Adrían sólo hizo un gesto de desinterés, realmente ése no era su problema, Marcus seguía con la apariencia de estar completamente aburrido con todo el asunto.

- Busca promotores, escuché que Sortilegios Weasley ha estado percibiendo buenas ganancias, tal vez a los dueños les interese donar algo a tú causa- dijo Adrian con seriedad pero su mirada de burla lo delataba.

Marcus apenas logro resistir las ganas de reír, Draco en cambio, estaba totalmente rojo.

- Cincuenta y cincuenta, lo anunciamos juntos- pidió Malfoy tratando de refrenar su ira.

- Bien, pero anúncialo tú solo, simplemente menciona que es un proyecto costeado por ambas partes- dijo Adrian, aún recordaba que Marcus no deseaba que la empresa se relacionara públicamente con los Malfoy, pero una simple mención del rubio mientras estaba anunciando a la prensa su gran gesto de filantropía le haría bien a la imagen de la constructora, aún más por el hecho de no estar ahí ninguno de los dueños, la gente pensaría que lo hacen por verdadero altruismo y no por el reconocimiento.

- Entonces trato hecho- dijo Draco, la cosas no habían del todo mal, sólo tendría que pagar el cincuenta por ciento y podía obtener todo el reconocimiento.

- Bien¿lo sellamos?- preguntó Adrian mientras sacaba su varita, Draco y Marcus hicieron lo mismo.

- Aceptamos construir el nuevo edificio de Medimagia Experimental para el hospital de San Mungo bajo las condiciones discutidas y aceptadas por ambas partes- pronunció Adrina mientras las tres varitas se juntaban en el centro, debajo apareció un pergamino.

- Bien Malfoy, debemos irnos, iniciamos el trabajo el mismo día que lo anuncies- avisó Adrian mientras guardaba su varita y tomaba el pergamino, Marcus también estaba de pie y esperando a que Adrian diera el golpe final.

- Excelente- dijo Draco con triunfo.

- Bueno ¿qué esperas? El libro- pidió Adrian como si le estuviera hablando a un niño que había olvidado ponerse calzones.

- Dijeron que no lo querían- reclamó el sorprendido rubio.

- Nunca lo rechazamos- dijo Adrian aparentando confusión ante el tono del rubio.

Draco comprendió que había perdido un libro de la costosa colección de su padre y una importante suma de galeones, Pucey nunca había estado interesado ni en el proyecto ni en el dinero, su interés siempre había estado concentrado en el libro, volteó a ver a Marcus y al notar su media sonrisa de satisfacción supo que los dos malditos Slytherins habían estado jugando con él.

- ¡Vicky!- llamó Draco, inmediatamente un elfo apareció.

- ¿Si?- preguntó sin miedo la criatura.

- Tráeme el libro que está sobre el escritorio de mi padre- pidió Draco.

El elfo desapareció y un segundo después reapareció con un libro antiguo entre las manos, Draco le hizo una seña a Adrian.

- Muy bien. Adiós Malfoy, salúdame a Pansy- dijo Adrian mientras tomaba el libro y caminaba hacia Marcus.

Draco habría deseado golpear algo, específicamente a su elfo pero las nuevas leyes de Granger se lo impedían.

Marcus y Adrian salieron riendo de la Mansión Malfoy.

- Te veo en tú casa- dijo Adrian a su amigo, desapareció al instante y llevaba el libro en la mano.

- ¡Joder!- Marcus sabía que tendría explicaciones que dar.

-------

- ¿Íncubo?- preguntó Adrian mientras se sentaba en la sala de Marcus, todavía tenía el libro en su poder.

- ¿Por qué no me dijiste? Ínfima rata- se quejó Adrian, qué clase de amigo olvida mencionar esa clase de cosas.

- No veo por qué había de hacerlo- se defendió Marcus, sabía que eso era estúpido.

- Mira Flint no estoy de humor, dime la verdad y sírveme un whisky doble- exigió Adrian.

- ¿Qué soy tu elfo o qué?- preguntó Marcus con disgusto.

- No me repeles asqueroso lacra, primero te emborrachas sin mi, ahora me entero de que eres una especia de… cosa rara¿qué sigue?- regañó Adrian a su amigo.

- Pucey no empieces – dijo Marcus mientras servía dos vasos de licor.

- Haber gorila ingrato, te acabo de conseguir este viejo libro, mejor me dices de qué carajo hablaban exactamente tú y Malfoy- exigió Adrian.

- Bueno pues lo que oíste, soy mitad íncubo, no quiero unirme a nadie así que necesito el libro- sintetizó Marcus, no quería explicar más.

- Bien, según recuerdo las historias de mi infancia, los íncubos eran magos que se dedicaban a la guerra, necesitaban una pareja que los guiara a su hogar después de cada batalla, alguien que los balanceara y completara porque solos corrían el peligro de volverse oscuros o matarse por cualquier cosa, o una cosa igual de cursi, estás diciéndome que eres un guerrero- dijo un confundido Adrian.

- No, mis ancestros lo eran, eso fue cuando las legiones romanas comenzaban a adentrarse en las regiones celtas, los magos y los muggles peleaban juntos defendiendo la misma tierra, con el tiempo esos magos comenzaron a entrenar a sus descendientes específicamente para la guerra, la leyenda es que uno de ellos se enamoró de una bruja, los locos estúpidos se unieron en una ceremonia que inventaron, magia antigua y natural, el idiota guerrero vivió varios años más de lo debido, al parecer los guerreros morían jóvenes, pero este mentecato tuvo que durar más, sus hijos presentaron habilidades más avanzadas, magia diferente, no más poderosa sólo diferente, en fin cuando el guerrero finalmente tuvo la decencia de morir, sus cuatro hijos siguieron sus pasos y demostraron ser más hábiles y fuertes, dos encontraron a su supuesta alma gemela, se supones que era la naturaleza repitiendo el ciclo, como sea, los restantes dos no la encontraron y enloquecieron, el resto es historia- explicó Marcus apresuradamente y con disgusto.

- ¿Qué poderes?- preguntó Adrian.

- ¿Has notado como soy bueno para hechizos de protección? Dice Julius que hemos evolucionado para adaptarnos a la sociedad pero nuestra naturaleza siempre será la de proteger y defender, supongo que por eso quería ser auror cuando era un mocoso, gracias a Merlín los Gryffindors me convencieron de que ese es un trabajo para ellos. Creo que antes podían hacer transformarse en aves de fuego, nosotros no lo hemos intentado en tres generaciones- dijo Marcus mientras llenaba el vaso de su amigo.

- ¿Es Granger verdad?- dijo Adrian.

- Sí- respondió Marcus con cansancio.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer?- inquirió Adrian.

- Voy usar el libro- respondió Marcus.

- Se supone que los Íncubos maduran después que los magos porque es cuando estaban listos para comenzar la búsqueda de su pareja. ¿Por eso cambiaron tus dientes? Yo creí que finalmente habías encontrado un buen hechizo dental- dijo Adrian, Marcus gruñó.

- Cambiamos dos veces de dientes- explicó con molestia.

- Tú padre parece feliz con tu madre, recuerdo que tus abuelos también lo eran, tal vez esto no es tan malo, creo que deberías buscarla, muchos desearían lo que la naturaleza te ofrece, no estoy seguro de quién, tal vez algún Hufflepuff suicida. El punto es que deberías buscar a Granger, no le digas "oye soy íncubo ¿quieres tener sexo conmigo?" simplemente… conócela, tal vez te sorprendas- sugirió Adrian.

Marcus bufó.

- Adrian dame el libro y sal de aquí- ordenó Marcus.

- Ni siquiera sabes gaélico, yo lo guardo- dijo Adrian antes de huir por la puerta.

Marcus maldijo, necesitaba el libro, cada vez era más difícil ignorar su deseo.

-----

Notas de autora.

Muchas gracias por leer y por sus comentarios, son muy amables: _mary, Druida Cliodna, Annie Ryddle, Lara Evans, Elendil Ancalime, amaterasu, Cinthia, Ainara y por supuesto Kiitah. _


	6. Chapter 6

6

Adrian se consideraba a si mismo un buen amigo, no tenía muchas personas a las cuales pudiera ofrecer esa amistad, de hecho sólo tenía a Marcus Flint, no que el ingrato se la mereciera, y tal vez a Graham Montague, los demás caían en la categoría de "conocidos", lo cual quería decir que eran personas que podía usar y manipular a su antojo, siempre el Slytherin.

Es por eso que se encontraba en un dilema, el asunto de Marcus le daba dolores de cabeza y le dejaba un sabor a incertidumbre en el pecho, después de que Marcus le hablara de su herencia biológica, Adrian se puso a investigar y rascar en el pasado de su amigo, había tenido que visitar a Julius Flint y después de escuchar lo que el hombre tenía que decir sobre el pasado de Marcus, Adrian finalmente comprendió muchas cosas, especialmente en el último año de Marcus en Hogwarts, el año que tuvo que volver a cursar.

Cuando Adrian llegó a Hogwarts, Marcus era un chico de quinto año y ya era el capitán del equipo, en cuanto lo vio, Adrian desarrolló una especie de fascinación con el alto y fuerte Slyherin, era todo lo que un chico malo debía ser, asistía a las clases sólo lo suficiente para no perder derecho a presentar exámenes y ser expulsado del equipo, desdeñaba las reglas pero nunca se dejaba atrapar, tenía toda la actitud y el aspecto de un buscapleitos, ni siquiera los Gryffindors de séptimo año lo molestaban, pero lo que más le llamó la atención fue que el muchacho era además solitario, todos sabían de él pero nadie lo conocía, los alumnos de Hogwarts conocían su nombre por todas las malas razones.

En su segundo año, Adrian fue admitido en el equipo y le tocó conocer a Marcus: el capitán, ese mismo año también Harry Potter ingresó al equipo de Gryffindor a pesar de ser de primer año, a pesar de que Gryffindor ganó el primer partido contra Slytherin, Marcus volvió a ganar la copa de quidditch, lo mismo sucedió al siguiente año, Potter encontraba la forma de no jugar los últimos partidos y Marcus aprovechaba su ausencia al máximo, si ese año Marcus se hubiera graduado como debía, entonces habría salido invicto, seis años jugó como cazador y tres de ellos fue el capitán, en todos esos años nunca le había fallado a Slytherin.

Pero Marcus no se graduó y nadie supo qué fue exactamente lo que pasó, las otras casas lo tachaban de trol bueno-para-nada, pero Marcus siempre había llevado buenas calificaciones, siendo capitán de quidditch el profesor Snape le exigía más, un examen fallado y le habría quitado la posición, si hasta Crabbe y Goyle habían pasado sus exámenes, era absurdo pensar que Marcus los hubiera reprobado, no, Adrian sabía que la razón debía ser grave pero Marcus nunca explicó el por qué y Adrian no estaba en posición de preguntar, aún no eran amigos, su única relación era la que tenían por medio del quidditch.

Recordando un poco Adrian se dio cuenta de que la actitud de Marcus en ese último año en realidad había empezado en los últimos meses del año escolar anterior, el año que debió haber presentado sus EXTASIS pero por alguna razón algo salió mal, algo de lo que Marcus nunca habló. En su cuarto año Adrian se sorprendió mucho al ver a su capitán en el tren pero recordando su oscura actitud durante los últimos días de clase decidió no molestarlo, era obvio que ya tenía suficiente con todas las murmuraciones y burlas que le enviaban las demás casas, ese último año los Slytherins más grandes del equipo de quidditch se habían pasado muchas noches en detención, había sido una guerra, cada burla, cada mirada desdeñosa, cada comentario humillante había sido respondido con puños y puntas de varita, ese había sido el único año en el que Marcus no consiguió la Copa de Quidditch, Adrian siempre había querido preguntarle por qué, sabía que aún con el buscador de Gryffindor sano y en la escoba, Marcus habría sido capaz de compensar la diferencia de habilidades entre Mafoy y Potter, en especial cuando se trataba de derrotar a Oliver Wood, pero la estrategia del capitán había sido brutal, Marcus estaba enojado y el quidditch fue la única terapia que tenía a la mano, no le importó ganar o perder era obvio que sólo quería doler hasta reventar.

La amistad de los dos chicos había sucedido de forma extraña, Adrian se acababa de graduar de Hogwarts y la situación en el mundo mágico estaba tensa, con su padre muerto, el pariente más cercano de Adrian era Steven Yaxley, la orden era clara, "únete al Señor Oscuro", pero si de deportes de sangre se trataba Adrian prefería el quidditch, los más incrédulos y racionales podrán despotricar contra la Adivinación pero Adrian conocía a magos capaces de hacer verdaderas predicciones y lo que averiguó lo previno de tomar la marca, al principió sus excusas para no ser un mortífago fueron creídas pero Steven Yaxley nunca había sido un hombre paciente, unos meses después de que el Señor Oscuro infiltrara a sus esclavos en el ministerio, Adrian tuvo que huir, con una maleta en el bolsillo, su escoba en una mano y su varita en la otra llegó al Caldero chorreante, antes que nada necesitaba un trago de whisky de fuego, después… después esperaba que las cosas se solucionaran solas.

- Pucey- llamó una voz a sus espaldas, Adrian volteó a ver quien diablos lo llamaba, era Marcus, desde que se había graduado, Adrian se había mantenido en contacto con él, pero no eran exactamente amigos.

- ¿Qué traes?- preguntó Marcus mientras pedía un vaso para ayudarle a Adrian a terminar su botella.

- Nada¿tú?- preguntó a su vez Adrian.

- Nada- respondió Marcus.

El resto de la botella los dos Slytherins se la bebieron en silencio, finalmente Adrian habló.

- Te toca poner la otra- le dijo a Marcus.

Unos minutos después los gritos de una mujer llamaron la atención de los dos bebedores, provenía desde la parte en donde estaban los cuartos y los gritos se oían cada vez más cercanos. Era una mujer jurando ser de sangre pura.

- ¿Sabes qué es lo único que extraño de Hogwarts?- preguntó Marcus, Adrian creyó que estaba tratando de ignorar los gritos y eso lo inquietó un poco pero aun así le siguió el juego.

- ¿Qué?- le preguntó sabiendo que lo que Marcus debía extrañar seguro sería el quidditch y tratando de ignorar a su vez los gritos, era difícil, parecía ser una niña.

- Las peleas- respondió Marcus mientras se bebía su vaso en un solo trago, Adrian lo escuchó y rió.

- Aprendí una nueva maldición que me muero por probar en alguien – comentó Adrian mientras se bebía el restante whisky.

- ¡Joder!- exclamó Marcus mientras sacaba su varita y apuntaba a las escaleras, un hombre iba bajando y traía a la fuerza a una mujer y a una niña, por la sangre que pintaba sus rostros era obvio que las había golpeado.

La maldición de Marcus dejó al hombre en el suelo y con varias heridas, inmediatamente, los mortífagos que estaban en asistencia se levantaron y sacaron sus varitas, pero Adrian no tardó en maldecir a dos y Marcus volteó su varita hacia los restantes.

Pronto el duelo se volvió una pelea de puños, Marcus era un hombre que prefería el contacto físico y le gustaba ensuciarse las manos, mientras Adrian lo vio romper la botella vacía de whisky en la cabeza de un mago pensó que tal vez así era mejor por que era obvio que Marcus no tendría reparos en pronunciar la maldición Avada Kedavra.

- Anda tonta, toma esto y lárgate- dijo Marcus mientras le daba una moneda a la mujer que se había arrinconado en el piso y abrazaba a su hija.

Adrian lo vio y pensó en decirle que ese no era el momento para estar ofreciendo limosna pero en cuanto la mujer tomó el objeto, Adrian supo que era un traslador.

- Pucey por Merlín, ya deja eso y vámonos- ordenó Marcus mientras dejaba unas monedas en la barra y tomaba la escoba de Adrian.

- Pero ni siquiera hice mi nueva maldición- se quejó Adrian mientras dejaba caer al mago que había tenido levitando de cabeza.

- Eso es porque eres una nena que prefiere jugar a hechizos de Moco murciélago- se burló Marcus con seriedad mientras tomaba el brazo de Adrian para Aparecerse lejos del establecimiento, en pocos minutos comenzarían a llegar más mortífagos y sería mejor no estar ahí.

Marcus lo había llevado al lugar en donde estaba construyendo su casa, en ese entonces no era más que un cuarto con baño, pero extrañamente fue suficiente. Desde entonces un innombrable lazo se había formado entre los dos, Marcus siempre lo había ayudado, dándole un techo primero y un trabajo después, esta vez era su turno.

Después de hablar con Julius Flint, Adrian había pasado varias noches contemplando cual sería la mejor ruta de acción, por un lado no podía dejar que su amigo se encerrara en su ensimismamiento, Marcus era un experto de la evasión emocional, no se permitía sentir algo más que exasperación e ira, por eso tenía que tomar cartas en el asunto, tenía que encontrar la forma de que Marcus y Granger tuvieran una excusa para verse con frecuencia, construirles un puente de comunicación, la relación de trabajo que tenían no era suficiente, necesitaban algo más; pero por el otro lado, tal vez Marcus tenía razón al renunciar a la posibilidad de una relación tan intensa, la historia de sus abuelos lo había dejado marcado de por vida, existía una gran probabilidad de que Marcus nuca superara sus miedos, de que no encontrara la fuerza para cambiar las cosas.

Finalmente y después de muchos ataques de frustración Adrian decidió arriesgarse con el corazón de su amigo, ya había apostado antes y nunca había perdido, esperaba que esta vez no fuera diferente.

-------

- Pucey, no entiendo qué diablos hago aquí, no me necesitas para escuchar los alardes de Malfoy- se quejó Marcus mientras caminaba con Adrian rumbo al ministerio de magia.

- Ya te dije, el ministro quiero vernos- mintió Adrian sin dificultad.

- ¿Cómo vas con el libro?- preguntó Adrian mirando de reojo a su amigo.

Marcus sólo maldijo en voz baja y decidió no responder, aquel día en que Adrian había huido con el libro, Marcus lo amenazó durante días hasta que finalmente Adrian cedió y le regresó el antiguo tomo pero tenerlo en sus manos no le sirvió de mucho, la mayor parte del libro estaba redactado con escritura Ogam, él sólo sabía leer Futhark y lamentablemente eso le ayudaba muy poco.

- Creo que sé de alguien que te podría ayudar- mencionó Adrian.

- Pucey no soy estúpido, yo puedo solo- refunfuñó Marcus mientras entregaba su varita en la recepción del Ministerio.

Adrian pensó en contradecirlo pero ya era tarde para su cita con el ministro, en cuanto los dos amigos entraron a la sala en donde se debía oficiar la reunión, todos los asistentes voltearon a verlos, Adrian saludo rápidamente y sin más se acercó a dos sillas vacías, tomó la primera y le dejó la otra a Marcus.

- Bien, ahora que todos estamos presentes, podemos comenzar, el Sr. Sextus Carter es el director de la junta de administradores de el Hospital de San Mungo y está un poco molesto por el anunció de los señores Malfoy- dijo Kingsley Shackelbot a su audiencia, al hombre en cuestión estaba sentado a su derecha y tenía cara de pocos amigos.

- ¿Y puedo preguntar qué es lo que le molesta Sr. Carter?- preguntó la suave de voz de Lucius Malfoy, por su aspecto sería imposible adivinar que hacía sólo unos días había estadio en la prisión de Azkaban.

- Nunca lo discutieron con la junta, sólo mandaron una carta explicando sus intenciones, después convocaron a la prensa para anunciarlo, estamos en nuestro derecho de negarnos a recibir su _generosa oferta_- sentenció el anciano.

Marcus observó las reaccionase de Lucius Malfoy y no le sorprendió ver que sus ojos relampagueaban con irritación y enfado, nunca antes le habían hecho una reclamación igual, Marcus lo vio jugar son su bastón y al ver sus manos dar vuelta a la parte superior en donde guardaba su varita, le vino a la mente aquella vez que Lucius Malfoy lo visitó en la mansión de sus abuelos...

_Marcus había estado ejercitándose en el salón de duelo cuando un elfo le an__unció que Lucius Malfoy lo buscaba, Marcus se dirigió a hablar con el hombre pensando en qué clase asunto habría traído a Lucius Malfoy hasta la mansión de sus abuelos. _

_- Sr. Malfoy – saludó Marcus mientras se acercaba a estrechar la mano del rubio. _

_- Marcus¿cómo te va?- preguntó el hombre como si estuviera saludando a su ahijado favorito. _

_- Bien, muchas gracias¿en qué le puedo ayudar?- preguntó Marcus, no quería alargar la platica, era obvio que Lucius Malfoy quería algo. _

_- Verás, ahora que mi hijo Draco está en Hogwarts he estado pensando que seria bueno apoyar a la Casa de Slytherin ya que todos ahí lo han tratado tan bien, después de mucho hablarlo con mi hijo he decidido que el equipo de quidditch se merece un buen obsequió, después de todo, son los campeones de la escuela- comentó Lucius Malfoy, su tono era placentero y amigable pero Marcus comenzaba a sentir aprehensión, los Malfoy no son samaritanos ni filántropos, todas sus "donaciones" estaban fríamente calculadas. _

_- Ya veo¿y qué tiene en mente?- preguntó Marcus. _

_- ¿Qué piensas de la Nimbus 2001?- preguntó el rubio con una media sonrisa de superioridad. _

_Marcus seguía desconfiado y no escondió su recelo. _

_- No lo sé aun, tendría que probarla primero y todavía falta una semana para que salga a la venta- respondió el chico. _

_- Draco ya tiene la suya y me asegura que es fenomenal- comentó Lucius sin perder esa media sonrisa. _

_Finalmente Marcus entendió de qué trataba todo el asunto, Draco quería estar en el equipo, o tal vez sólo era Lucius el que lo quería, como fuera, Marcus sabía que el Sr. Malfoy no saldría de su casa sino hasta que Draco tuviera un lugar asegurado. _

_- Nuestras escobas no están del todo mal…- comenzó Marcus pero el hombre no lo dejó terminar. _

_- Comparadas con la de Potter, estoy seguro de que se quedan atrás- intervino el rubio. _

_A Marcus se le nubló la vista al recordar la Nimbus de Harry Potter, esa escoba había sido comprada con los fondos de la escuela, Minerva McGongall había insistido, eso nunca se había hecho y Mracus todavía sentía una ulcera comenzar a formársele cada vez que recordaba el episodio. _

_- Yo estaría más que dispuesto a suplir a todos los miembros del equipo con el nuevo modelo, ya he encargado seis escobas, dado que mi hijo ya tiene la suya supongo que te conviene incluirlo en el equipo, es un buen buscador- mencionó el rubio viendo ávidamente la reacción del chico. _

_Marcus ya se lo esperaba así que no le sorprendió la oferta, sabía que en realidad no tenía opción, Lucius Malfoy encontraría la forma de salirse con la suya pero de todas formas debía intentar, Terence Higgs había sido el buscador del equipo en los últimos dos años y el chico era bueno, __tal vez no era un suicida como el estúpido Potter pero tenía técnica y habilidad, no quería cambiarlo por Draco, especialmente cuando nunca había visto jugar al niño rubio. _

_- Terence Higgs es nuestro actual buscador, pero el siguiente año va a haber dos posiciones vacías en el área de los cazadores, tal vez a Draco le interese hacer las pruebas-. Por unos minutos Marcus disfruto la obvia cólera del hombre. _

_- No, te conviene tener a Draco como buscador, créeme- advirtió el hombre y Marcus comprendió que había más en juego. _

_- No lo creo- dijo Marcus, no intentaba retar al hombre pero necesitaba saber qué es lo que Lucius Malfoy tenía a su favor. _

_- Muy bien- dijo el rubio disponiéndose a dejar las cosas en claro. – Verás, no sé si lo sepas pero Charles Flint y mi padre, Abraxas, fueron muy buenos amigos en su juventud, se contaban todo incluyendo historias sobre todos esos genes que se pasan de generación en generación, ya sabes que tan importante es mantener ciertos secretos, y nosotros estamos felices de colaborar a tu anonimato, pero sería bueno de tu parte mostrar un poco de gratitud- dijo Lucius sabiendo que había conseguido sus propósitos, Marcus no podía contener su rabia. _

_- Claro- concedió finalmente el chico. _

_- Excelente, en cuanto las escobas salgan a la venta puedes estar seguro de que tendrás la tuya- dijo Lucius con condescendencia. _

_- No hace falta, mi abuelo me ha prometido una- mintió Marcus, en realidad su abuelo no acostumbraba comprarle "juguetitos caros" cómo él llamaba a todos los lujos que chicos como Draco tenían a la orden del día, pero Charles Flint nunca la había negado algo. _

_- Bien, en ese caso, las voy a mandar a Hogwarts en cuanto comience el año escolar- dijo Lucius mientras salía de la sala. _

_Marcus lo vio irse sintiendo rabia y cólera pero no había nada que pudiera hacer, sólo le quedaba pensar en como explicárselo a Terence y al profesor Snape. _

- ¿Está de acuerdo Sr. Flint?- la voz del ministro sacó a Marcus de sus recuerdos pero no tenía idea de que es lo que debía responder, un rápido vistazo a Adrian lo hizo asentir levemente, acababa de aceptar no sabía qué cosa.

- Excelente, en cuanto regresen los trabajos podrán comenzar- anunció el ministro mientras se ponía de pie y se despedía del Sr. Carter.

- Pucey¿qué diablos pasó?- preguntó Marcus discretamente a su amigo.

Adrian lo miró fingiendo confusión e inocencia.

- Vas a viajar a Ámsterdam con Granger, Malfoy y con un tal Terry Boot- informó Adrian.

Marcus maldijo.

Adrian sonrió.

- Disculpa- llamó una voz que Marcus reconoció inmediatamente.

- Si- gruñó sin querer.

- El congreso empieza en una semana, necesito apartar los lugares¿vas a llevar a alguien más?- preguntó Hermione Granger mirando con desconfianza a Marcus.

- No, va a ser sólo él- respondió Adrian cuando vio que Marcus estaba demasiado ocupado mirando intensamente a la castaña.

-Bien, te mando una lechuza con los detalles del viaje- informó Hermione sintiéndose realmente incómoda con la mirada de Marcus.

Adrian la vio ir sintiéndose un poco mal por su amigo, había aprovechado que Marcus no estaba poniendo atención a la junta para nombrarlo como voluntario a un congreso sobre los nuevos estatutos de medimagia, el nuevo edificio que querían construir debía servir para combinar medicina muggle y mágica, eso requería infraestructura capaz de hacer funcionar aparatos muggles, Alpha Magical Constructions nunca había construido algo semejante, el Congreso les ofrecería la oportunidad de experimentar con energía eléctrica, esa era una oportunidad que Marcus no dejaría pasar, aunque eso significara pasar varios días en compañía de Granger.

El puente estaba hecho, ya solo le quedaba esperar que Granger estuviera a la altura.

----

Notas.

Lamento el retraso, quería actualizar desde la semana pasada pero tuve varios contratiempos.

Sé que esto parece estar avanzado muy despacio, no era mi intención, mi propósito era escribir no más de cinco capítulos de romance, pero he tenido que trabajar un poco más en el desarrollo.

Prometo que a partir del próximo capítulo va a empezar la interacción entre Marcus y Hermione.

Muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios y por darle la oportunidad a Marcus.


	7. Chapter 7

7

No podía recordar la última vez que estuvo así de nervioso, tal vez en segundo año cuando jugó su primer partido de quidditch para Slytherin, o cuando creyó que había arruinado un hechizo y su casa casi terminada se vendría abajo, o cuando presentó su primer proyecto, o cuando tenía cinco años y su abuela lo llevó a un parque muggle.

- Marcus Flint- llamó una voz a sus espaldas.

- Granger- gruñó Marcus a forma de saludo.

No recordaba haberse sentido tan nerviosa antes, bueno tal vez sí, la noche que fue sorteada en Gryffindor, y algunos días antes de sus exámenes, y la vez que Víctor Krum la invitó al baile¡ah! y en la última batalla, y cada vez que el acomplejado Harry se embarcaba en una misión suicida, bueno está bien, su patético caso de ansiedad ya tenía precedentes pero esto que sentía era diferente a todas esas otras ocasiones porque entonces sabía porqué estaba nerviosa pero ahora no, no había razón, si acaso debería estar sintiendo aprehensión o recelo, no nervios, al menos no la clase de nervios que provocan ese maldito aleteo en el estómago, que hace sudar las manos y provoca tartamudeo.

- Eres el primero en llegar, ya tienen listo el transportador pero debemos esperar a los demás- informó Hermione viéndolo a los labios, en realidad había querido verlo a los ojos pero por alguna razón su mirada se detuvo antes, _ojos traidores_.

- Genial, de haber sabido que ibas a retrasar la hora de partida me habría tomado mi tiempo- refunfuñó Marcus, _mierda_, sabía que estaba siendo odioso, no lo podía evitar, la castaña activaba todos sus mecanismos de defensa.

Hermione se molestó al escuchar su comentario y sus ojos se oscurecieron con enfado¿por qué era su culpa que el tarado de Malfoy no pudiera llegar a tiempo?

Marcus vio cómo sus ojos cafés adquirían una tonalidad más oscura y sintió la necesidad de huir.

- ¡Hermione!- exclamó una voz desde la entrada de la Oficina de transportes mágicos.

- Terry- saludó Hermione a su antiguo compañero de Hogwarts.

La cálida voz de Hermione pausó la huida de Marcus y lo obligó a voltear y mirar feo al idiota que acaba de llegar.

Hermione se acercó al joven que los acompañaría como representante del hospital San Mungo y trató de ignorar la intimidante presencia de Marcus Flint.

- Hola, soy Terry Boot, el Hospital San Mungo me envía como representante en el congreso- se presentó Terry Boot al ver que el otro hombre lo veía sospechosamente, se le hacía un poco conocido pero no recordaba haberlo visto antes.

Marcus vio por unos segundos la manó extendida del hombre, como debatiendo mentalmente si el estrecharla valdría la pena o si tal vez le contagiara alguna forma de virus, finalmente la tomó y la apretó lo necesario para ver el rostros de dolor de Terry pero no lo suficiente para romper algún dedo.

- Marcus Flint- dijo Marcus viendo fijamente a Terry Boot.

- Mucho… gusto- saludó Terry mordiéndose el labio para no lloriquear en cuanto Marcus dejó en libertad su mano, Terry rápidamente la escondió detrás de su espalda.

Ni Hermione ni Terry sabían como llenar el silencio, Marcus parecía encontrar placer en su incomodidad, sus ojos negros medían a Terry mientras sus labios formaban una sonrisa de lado, su aspecto era el de un policía corrupto tratando de hacer que el acusado orine sus pantalones, Hermione pensó que era el mismo chico grosero y arrogante de Hogwarts.

- Ya estamos aquí- anunció una voz que pretendía ser varonil a sus espaldas.

Hermione y Terry se voltearon a ver a Draco Malfoy quien venía acompañado de Pansy Parkinson, el cuadro era patético, Draco, con su cabello rubio y largo era el más bonito y delicado de los dos, Pansy tenía el cabello demasiado corto, sus zapatos la hacían ver un centímetro más alta que Draco y estaba demasiado delgada, en comparación con Draco, parecía un niño escuálido.

- ¡Oh Marcus! Me alegra que además de mí y de Draco, viaje alguien que valga la pena, imagínate si tuviera que ir yo sola con estos… especímenes- habló Pansy con una voz chillona.

Marcus la escuchó y después de un leve asentimiento con la cabeza a forma de saludo se dio la vuelta tratando de alejarse de los recién llegados, cuando Adrian mencionó que Draco también iría, pensó que su amigo sólo estaba tratando de ser molesto como siempre, pero al parecer había dicho la verdad.

- Maldito Pucey- murmuró por lo bajo mientras tomaba el brazo de Hermione y la obligaba caminar a su lado.

- Sé por qué tiene que ir el idiota de Boot, sé por qué vas tú, yo voy por la constructora… pero qué diablos hace aquí Draco y acompañado del error más grande de su vida- se quejó Marcus tratando de ignorar la sueva piel del brazo de Hermione, o él se imaginaba que debía ser suave, en realidad la castaña llevaba una chaqueta.

- Su padre insistió, dijo que después de todo ellos van a donar el edificio… no sé porque te molesta, él es tú amigo, yo soy la que va a tener que soportar todas sus quejas- debatió Hermione liberando su brazo de la mano del hombre.

- No pretendas saber quién es o no mi amigo Granger- le advirtió Marcus pero Hermione no escuchó el tono oscuro en su voz.

- ¿Oh, entonces que fueron esos años en Hogwarts? Porque ciertamente tú y Malfoy parecían íntimos- dijo Hermione con sarcasmo y olvidándose de que Marcus Flint presentaba un aspecto intimidante.

- ¡Por Merlín! Mujer, no puedo creer que sigas atascada en esos episodios, creí que eras más inteligente que eso- comentó Marcus con incredulidad y aumentando la velocidad de su paso para no tener que seguir escuchándola.

Hermione lo vio ir sintiéndose indignada y confundida, qué quería decir eso, que se había peleado con Malfoy, que en realidad nunca fueron amigos, que Marcus había cambiado, y qué quiso decir con esa mención sobre su inteligencia, acaso la habrá llamado tonta.

- ¿Estás bien Hermione?- preguntó Terry Boot acercándose a la castaña.

- Sí Terry gracias- respondió Hermione con una fingida sonrisa.

- Granger, espero que nos hayas reservado habitaciones en el hotel más lujoso porque…-

Hermione ni siquiera se molestó en escuchar cómo terminaba el pobre comentario de Pansy Parkinson, simplemente continuó caminando como si nunca la hubiera escuchado.

- Nuestro Traslador se va en tres minutos, está en la sala cinco, los veo allá- anunció Hermione a la pareja, la única respuesta que obtuvo fue un bufido de Pansy y una mirada extraña de Malfoy.

Finalmente los cinco viajantes tomaron el Traslador que los llevaría a Ámsterdam, de los cinco, era Hermione la que tenía menos práctica con ese medio de transporte, todavía tenía problemas para aterrizar pero al parecer no era la única, Pansy calló sobre sus rodillas y Terry tuvo que mover sus brazos salvajemente para recobrar el balance.

Hermione estaba segura de que a ella le tocaría aterrizar más vergonzosamente, estaba resignada a caer encima de Malfoy o a gritar estrepitosamente, y de hecho habría caído sobre Pansy si Marcus no la hubiera sujetado de la cintura.

- Gracias- farfulló la castaña sin verlo a la cara.

Marcus no respondió estaba ocupado tratando de ignorar la sensación de Hermione en sus brazos.

- Bien qué estamos esperando- dijo Pansy jalando a Draco hacia la recepción del hotel al que acababan de llegar, los demás no tuvieron otra opción más que seguir.

-------

Hermione nunca se había sentido tan entusiasmada y tan molesta al mismo tiempo, por un lado el congreso era realmente interesante, no había sólo magos sino también muggles, las investigaciones más recientes estaban siendo presentadas, había varios campos abiertos en los que estaban mezclando magia y ciencia muggle, desafortunadamente Hermione apenas podía oír a los ponentes por encima de la incesante voz quejumbrosa de Pansy Parkinson, la chica estaba hablaba constantemente sobre los planes para su boda y de cómo iba a ser el evento más grande del año, etc, etc.

- … pero obviamente yo le dije que eso no era aceptable, es decir, cómo se atrevió a tratarme como si _mi_ boda fuera cualquier evento…-

Hermione ya había tenido suficiente, en serio, en todos sus años de Hogwarts nunca había pasado tanto tiempo escuchando la voz de la chica, Terry Boot parecía igual de molesto, Marcus Flint, en cambio, demostrando ser un buen Slytherin había huido en cuanto tuvo una habitación asignada, su instinto de supervivencia al parecer era el más fino de todos; Draco, por su parte, se mostraba completamente ajeno a toda la nadería que Pansy emitía, seguro años de conocerla lo habían hecho inmune, hurón suertudo.

- Saben, ustedes no necesitan entrar a todos los eventos, de hecho porque no mejor nos separamos y nos reunimos en al cena de bienvenida, adiós- indicó la castaña e inmediatamente se alejó de sus tres compañeros de viaje, se sintió un poco mal por Terry pero estaba segura de que el chico estaría bien.

Hermione escuchó dos conferencias y solo hasta que vio a Marcus se dio cuenta de que inconscientemente lo había estado buscando con la mirada, meditó unos segundos sobre qué es lo que eso significaba y decidió que seguramente sólo quería estar segura de que el Slytherin se estuviera comportando¿negación o ilusión? Acaso hay alguna diferencia.

Al verlo, Hermione supuso que estaba discutiendo y posiblemente amenazando a alguien pero desde su posición no podía ver quién era ese alguien, sin darse cuenta comenzó a caminar y finalmente pudo discernir las facciones de Oliver Wood¿qué estaba haciendo él ahí?

- ¿Oliver?- llamó Hermione en cuanto estuvo junto a los dos hombres.

- ¡Hermione!¡Hola!- saludó Oliver feliz por la interrupción.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Tenemos un juego amistoso con el equipo local.

- ¡Oh! Que… bien-

- ¿Y qu me dices de Harry y Ron?- preguntó Oliver tratando de llenar el silencio, esperaba que eso le diera a Hermione muchas cosas de que hablar pero en realidad sólo la hizo sentir más incomoda.

- En realidad no he visto mucho de ellos- respondió la castaña mirando alrededor como esperando que un hipogrifo o sea apareciera de la nada e interrumpiera la conversación.

Marcus no era un hipogrifo pero de todas formas interrumpió.

- Wood, escuché que una bludger te destrozó los testículos¿es por eso estas hablando así?- preguntó Marcus sonriendo burlonamente.

Hermione retiró su anterior deseo pro un hipogrifo.

- Oliver, no le hagas caso. Me dio gusto verte- interrumpió la castaña antes de que los dos machos empezaran un discusión y sin pensar se llevó a Marcus del brazo.

- ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan grosero?- juzgó la castaña cuando estuvieron los suficientemente lejos de Oliver.

- ¿De qué hablas? Era una pregunta honesta¿o qué no escuchaste el sonido de su voz?- se defendió Marcus tratando de sonar inocente.

- ¿Cuál sonido?Oliver siempre ha hablado así - defendió Hermione.

- Bueno, y de qué te quejas, te salvé de una conversación incómoda.

- ¡Oh! Pues _gracias_- dijo Hermione con sarcasmo- pero la próxima vez no lo hagas.

- Está bien, pero dime ¿qué pasó con Potter y Weasley?-

- No creo que eso sea de tu incumbencia.

- Granger relájate un poco, era simple curiosidad.

- Estoy relajada.

- ¿En serio? En ese caso debe ser una triste existencia la tuya.

- ¡¿Qué?!

- Si esto – señalando su rígida postura- es relajarse, no quiero saber cómo eres cuando te estresas.

- ¿Me estás insultando?

- En lo absoluto.

- Pues eso parece.

- Sería tú problema.

- ¿Y cómo es que sería mi problema?

- Si el saco te queda…

- ¡Agh!... Déjame en paz.

- Tú me buscaste.

Hermione estaba molesta, aún más por el hecho de que Marcus parecía perfectamente tranquilo, hartada, se dio la vuelta abruptamente y se alejó.

Marcus se quedó parado con una leve sonrisa en el rostro, realmente ella no podía saber cuan adorable lucía con ese aspecto indignado y exasperado.

El resto de la tarde Hermione lo pasó en más conferencias y meditando sobre su total exasperación con Marcus Flint, no entendía por qué se molestaba tanto, ni siquiera los futuros Parkinson (o Malfoy, como sea) lograban enojarla tan rápido, Marcus no la había llamado sangre sucia ni la había visto con ese aspecto de superioridad tan común en Draco Malfoy, y aún así logró enfurecerla… pero tampoco fue como Ron solía hacerlo, su exnovio la exasperaba pero por su simple irracionalidad, su fuerte temperamento siempre un obstáculo porque entre más se enojaba él más se enojaba ella y terminaban con serias palabras hirientes… cuando discutía con Ron le daban ganas de sacar su varita y hacer daño irreparable, cuando discutía con Marcus le daban ganas de ¿golpearlo, besarlo?

Dos horas antes de la cena de bienvenida Hermione subió a su habitación para prepararse, en los últimos años había tenido que asistir a varios eventos del ministerio y eventualmente había aprendido rápidos hechizos que la ayudaban a estar lista en poco tiempo pero por alguna razón, y obsérvese que la razón _no_ es Marcus Flint, ésta noche quería poner especial atención al detalle.

Había traído dos atuendos, una túnica parecida a la que usó en cuarto grado y un vestido rojo oscuro que le había costado una pequeña fortuna, ya había pasado media hora y aún no decidía que ponerse, nunca era así de indecisa, mucho menos sobre algo tan banal, hacía tiempo que se había pronosticado a si misma con el síndrome de "lo que importa es lo de adentro" tomando consuelo en "la belleza es pasajera", no era que se considerara fea o indeseable pero su autoimagen había recibido algunos puñetazos al estómago, todos esos años adolescentes de haber pasado desapercibida por Ron e incluso Harry en favor de chicas más bonitas e insulsas le habían dejado un mar sabor de boca.

Después de que comenzó su relación amorosa con Ron, Hermione creyó que había dejado atrás a la niña de incisivos grandes, cabello incontrolable y cuerpo asexual escondido bajo varios metros de tela oscura… y en realidad sí lo había hecho, Hermione había superado sus años de adolescencia madurando en una joven bonita e inteligente pero todavía no se convencía completamente del hecho, Ron no había ayudado mucho, demasiado tímido e inseguro para decir "Hermione estashermosa" o "Cariño eres una diosa" ni siquiera un "luces bonita" a lo más que había llegado fue "me gusta el vestido".

Hermione pudo haber ignorado la falta de cumplidos vocales de Ron, después de todo entendía que su novio no sabía cómo expresarse en ese aspecto pero muchas veces Ron se olvidaba de que estaba con Hermione su novia y no con Hermione su amiga, entonces sus ojos se desviaban hacía otros lados, hacía vestidos con menos tela y rostros llenos de maquillaje, no lo hacía al propósito, no lo hacía con obviedad y no lo hacía tratando de comparar pero aún así lo hacía.

Tal vez con el tiempo Ron finalmente maduraría en un hombre confidente y galante pero Hermione no quiso esperar, y es que si se hubieran quedado juntos Ron eventualmente habría lamentado conocer sólo un cuerpo¿qué clase de persona puede ser tan afortunada y a la vez tan desgraciada para conocer a su alma gemela a los catorce años? A veces los amores adolescentes son sólo eso, adolescentes, y tal vez Ron se vio obligado a crecer motivado por la guerra pero eso no cambiaba el hecho de que siguiera siendo un niño hormonal, Ron sólo encontraría a la persona ideal cuando hubiera vivido algunos años como soltero codiciado, cuando viviera la vida de ensueño que en el fondo deseaba y él solo se diera cuenta de que para él, la felicidad es exactamente esa familia que por años resintió sin querer, cuando encontrara una Molly para su Arthur.

Finalmente Hermione se decidió por el vestido pensando que tal vez la túnica se parecía demasiado a la que llevó en el baile del torneo, era un vestido que su madre la había motivado a comprar y no había tenido ocasión de usar, había estado pensando en usarlo para la boda de Harry y Ginny pero no estaba segura de si iría o no.

Era un vestido hermoso en su sencillez y pesar de que se le ceñía en la cintura y el busto, no la hacía sentir incómoda, pensó en alisarse el cabello, había estado lloviendo todo el día y la humedad había hecho atrocidades con sus rizos pero finalmente decidió usar la nueva poción para rizos de definidos, según la etiqueta "haría lucir tus rizos vivos y glamorosos", Hermione estaba escéptica, estaba segura de que su cabello requeriría la ayuda de miles de hechizos y conjuros, ritos oscuros y venta de almas.

Lo que más apreciaba Hermione de su rostro eran sus ojos, cejas delgadas y definidas, pestañas largas y naturalmente onduladas, un color café no del todo común y opaco, nunca se había preocupado por rimel y rara vez usaba sombras, principalmente porque la idea de tener todos esos polvos, lápices, brochas y químicos tan cerca de los ojos que le servían para leer, bueno pues, le provocaba ansiedad y miedo.

Dos horas después de subir a cambiarse y armada con su varita, Hermione bajó a cenar, resignada a escuchar el parloteo de Pansy Parkinson, las miradas intensas de Marcus Flint, la miradas extrañas y sonrisas mordaces de Malfoy y la platica que-aparenta-ser-inteligente-pero-en-realidad-no-lo-es de Terry Boot, una vez más se preguntó ¿por qué aceptó venir a cuidar a todos esos disfuncionales producto de Hogwarts?¡Ah sí, claro!Quedarse una noche más en su departamento con sólo Crookshanks por compañía comenzaba ser indicio de vejez.


	8. Chapter 8

8

Por qué la gente sentía la necesidad de socializar con sus iguales estaba más allá de su comprensión, por qué no podían simplemente deambular por el lugar sin entrometerse en su camino, Adrian debió haber asistido, con él allí, Alpha Magical Constructions tendría al menos dos contratos más. Lo único que Marcus había conseguido hasta el momento había sido una pelea con Oliver Wood, espantar a un grupo de niños que por cierto nada tenía que hacer allí y estaba seguro de que comenzaba a sufrir ataques de demencia cada vez que sentía la presencia de Granger.

Ni siquiera sabía por qué había decidido bajar a la cena de bienvenida, no había muchas cosas que hacer ahí excepto comer y beber, al parecer Granger había mostrado una de sus cualidades de supervivencia y decidió quedarse en su habitación, después de todo no la llamaban la bruja más inteligente de su generación por nada.

Marcus caminó por algunos momentos alrededor de la sala saludando a algunos compañeros de Hogwarts que reconoció, finalmente llegó a la mesa que les había sido designada, el único que estaba en la mesa era Terry Boot, segundos después llegaron Draco Malfoy y Pansy Parkinson.

Sintió su presencia antes de verla, sabía que Hermione Granger estaba cerca, cerró rápidamente sus ojos y se concentró en no voltear y buscarla con la mirada a la castaña, por centésima vez en un día se maldijo por nunca haberse tomado la molestia de aprender lenguas antiguas, si supiera gaélico no estaría sufriendo en ese momento, la idea de contratar a alguien para que le tradujera el maldito libro era cada vez más apelante, al final sólo tendría que borrar la mente de cualquier infortunado que hiciera el trabajo y asunto acabado.

En cuanto Hermione llegó a la mesa Marcus se paró automáticamente para sacar su silla mientras se preguntaba si se vería muy mal que saliera del lugar antes de la cena.

- Gracias-. Escuchó murmurar a la castaña, Marcus simplemente asintió con la cabeza para darle a entender que la había escuchado pero no volteó a verla, no podía permitirse tal lujo, sin embargo su mirada insistente finalmente lo venció y sin quererlo sus ojos negros encontraron los cafés de ella.

- ¿Algo?- le preguntó con curiosidad, la mirada de la castaña estaba llena de confusión y preguntas.

Hermione abrió su boca para contestar pero al darse cuenta de que en realidad no le podía decir "simplemente nunca me imagine que los Slytherins tuviera modales" la volvió a cerrar.

- Nada- contestó finalmente con un leve sonrojo.

Fue demasiado tarde, Marcus adivinó sus pensamientos, era siempre igual, "Marcus Flint es un trol bueno para nada, más músculo que cerebro, un Slythrin de la peor calaña" normalmente no le molestaba, muy pocas cosas le importaban lo suficiente para tener el poder de molestarlo, pero definitivamente Granger juzgándolo antes de conocerlo realmente era una de ellas.

El resto de la noche fue un suplicio, desde una especie de plato mezquino consistente en verduras hasta cada respiro que Hermione tomaba y cada palabra que decía, no a él sino a todos los demás en la mesa, definitivamente había sido una mala idea asistir a la cena.

Hermione por su parte estaba lista para dejar la mesa y subir a su habitación, había estado hablando con Terry Boot pero el chico insistía en preguntar sobre Harry y Ron, un tema que ella prefería no discutir, los demás ocupantes de la mesa eran medimagos y fue grande su sorpresa cuando reconoció a Vladimir Poliakoff, compañero de Víktor Krum cuando ambos estudiaban en Dumstrang, Hermione lo recordaba bien porque había hablado con él en algunas ocasiones, con los demás sólo había intercambiado algunas palabras, hasta ahí todo habría estado bien si la presencia de Marcus Flint no la incomodara tanto.

Cuando la cena terminó la mayoría de los asistentes se levantaron de sus asientos para caminar por la habitación, la velada era una ocasión excepcional para hacer negocios y expandir empresas, Marcus contempló por un momento buscar a unos americanos que se especializaban en tecnología muggle pero aunque el hecho de levantarse de la mesa y alejarse de la cautivadora presencia de Granger era tentador no lo podía hacer, había algo que lo mantenía en la mesa, no podía dejar a Granger hablando con el estúpido Poliakoff aquél.

- Sr. Flint- llamó una voz a su espalda, Marcus volteó y al ver al hombre que lo llamaba se puso de pie, era un mago anciano que estaba intentando vender su constructora, una compra que a Marcus le interesaba demasiado, esa podría ser su oportunidad para independizarse de su padre.

- Por favor llámame Marcus, el Sr. Flint es mi padre…-. Hermione escuchó la complaciente voz de Marcus y arrugó las cejas en señal de sospecha, nunca había escuchado al hombre ser tan amable.

Los dos hombre se alejaron y Hermione se encontró sola en la mesa, los medimagos con los que había estado hablando estaban ahora en una animada discusión sobre medicina muggle, Pansy y Draco habían abandonado la mesa, sólo quedaba Terry Boot pero Hermione no quería tener otra conversación sobre Harry y Ron así que rápidamente se levantó de la mesa y con una breve sonrisa en la dirección de Terry se alejó sin rumbo.

- ¡Hermione!-. Al escuchar su nombre Hermione volteó a su izquierda y se encontró una vez más con Oliver Wood, estaban en la recepción del hotel y era obvio que Oliver apenas regresaba de una practica de quidditch.

- Oliver, hola- saludó la castaña con una gran sonrisa.

- Hola-. _¡Bravo Wood! Que elocuencia la tuya,_ se reprochó Oliver, por alguna razón se encontraba nervioso.

- ¿Estuvieron entrenando a esta hora?- preguntó Hermione.

- No, terminamos hace horas pero nos reunimos para… relajarnos, ya sabes…- terminó Oliver con un ligero rubor, por alguna razón no quería darle a la castaña la impresión de que había estado parrandeando, algo le decía que eso no impresionaría a la linda bruja.

- Claro- aceptó Hermione entendiendo perfectamente, el familiar aliento alcohólico una obvia seña de que los miembros del equipo habían estado "relajándose en un bar".

- No es algo frecuente ¿sabes? Hoy hubieron circunstancias meritorias; y el juego es hasta mañana en la tarde- intentó explicar Oliver tratando de no sonar patético.

- Si, bueno, tengo que regresar, te veo… mañana- dijo Hermione con un tono dubitativo, no entendía por qué loca razón Oliver sentía la necesidad de justificarse ante ella, ni siquiera eran amigos.

- ¡Oye!- gritó Oliver más fuerte de lo que era necesario al ver que Hermione se alejaba.

- El partido es mañana a las cuatro de la tarde, tal vez te gustaría venir, los boletos estan agotados pero tengo dos cortesías, dejó los boletos en la recepción por si te interesa- ofreció Oliver esperando la respuesta de la castaña con esperanza.

- Gracias, no sé si tenga tiempo pero voy a tratar de llegar- mintió la castaña, realmente no tenía ganas de ir pero Oliver había sido muy amable y no se atrevió a negarse totalmente.

- Bien, entonces te voy a estar esperando- dijo Oliver con una gran sonrisa y antes de que Hermione pudiera decirle que nada era seguro se retiró hacia el ascensor.

Hermione regresó al salón, había varios grupos de personas platicando animadamente sobre diferentes asuntos, participó en algunas conversaciones pero en cuanto se enteraban de su nombre la platica se convertía en una entrevista sobre "_EL_Harry Potter", así llegó hasta el bar, en donde, después de evadir preguntas sobre su supuesto romance con "El-hombre-que-triunfó" como causa de su rompimiento con Ron Weasly, estaba lista para sumergirse en el mundo etílico, o al menos para alocarse un poco y pedir alguna bebida exótica.

- Algo rico y agridulce, fuerte, frío, de colores y de difícil pronunciación, si viene con una sombrillita mejor- pidió Hermione viendo con esperanza al cantinero.

- Tráele _Absenta verte_ y para mi güisqui de fuego- pidió una voz que sonaba fuerte y divertida.

Hermione volteó sobre su hombro para confirmar sus sospechas, efectivamente, era Marcus Flint, su mirada se entretuvo unos segundos y se le olvidó reprocharle su interferencia, cuando llegó a la mesa evitó ver al hombre lo más que pudo, esperaba verlo con en túnica y capa pero al parecer se abstuvo de la túnica exterior, los magos más ancianos no usaban nada bajo la túnica pero lo más jóvenes vestían traje interior o ropa muggle que prácticamente era lo mismo, el traje de Marcus se parecía a un común traje muggle excepto que era menos formal pero irónicamente más lujoso y caro, llevaba camisa negra de seda con gemelos de platino en vez de botones, de puño doble y sin corbata, el último botón desabrochado, chaqueta recta sin solapas, pantalón negro con cinturón de hebilla platinada, Hermione no se atrevió a mirar hacia abajó pero estaba segura de que encontraría zapatos negros de piel de dragón o algo así.

Su negro cabello desordenado se paraba en todas direcciones pero por estar corto se veía bien él, tenía una sombra de barba incipiente en la línea de las patillas a la barbilla; tomado en general se debería ver descuidado y bohemio, vagabundo, pero no era así.

- ¿Grados?- preguntó el cantinero dirigiéndose al hombre que acababa de llegar, feliz de no tener que decidir por la castaña.

Marcus volteó a contemplar a Hermione sopesándola con la mirada, eso era lo bueno de los cantineros magos, podían destilar el alcohol al momento, de forma exacta y con un simple hechizo, finalmente llegó a una decisión y respondió.

- Déjale nueve-. El cantinero volvió a asentir complacido, un volumen de alcohol del nueve por ciento, aunque demasiado ligero, sonaba bien para alguien que parecía sólo beber cerveza de mantequilla, eso quería decir que no tenía que preocuparse por la castaña.

- ¿Muggle?- preguntó el mesero esperando que la respuesta fuera "no", esos muggles se las habían arreglado para convertir la simple bebida mágica en todo un elixir rimbombante.

- No- contestó Marcus, él y Adrian habían probado la absenta muggle y al siguiente día se despertaron desnudos en un parque muggle de Brasil, la experiencia había sido bastante traumática para ambos, Marcus estaba seguro de que la bebida había sido mezclada con alguna droga alucinógena pero eso no impidió que Adrian regresara por más.

Finalmente el mesero los dejó solos para ir a preparar las bebidas, Hermione estaba viendo a Marcus con curiosidad y un poco de irritación.

- Granger, pierdes glamour- comentó Marcus mientas tomaba asiento al lado de la castaña, su tono no era de burla pero delataba su diversión por la forma de Hermione para ordenar su bebida.

- A diferencia de ti, yo no paso todo mi tiempo libre en bares- se defendió Hermione.

Marcus entornó los ojos y la vio con frialdad, la mujer le acababa de decir que es un borracho, ebrio, irresponsable, jugador, mal viviente, mala copa; bueno no con esas palabras pero eso quiso decir.

- Tú no me conoces- le dijo finalmente.

Hermione se esperaba una respuesta inmadura del tipo Malfoy "Granger por qué no mejor te vas a uno de esas cantinas muggles de 2x1, eso es a lo que el pobretón te debe haber acostumbrado" o del tipo Ron, un rubor facial y un rápido cambio de tema.

- ¿Qué hacías con Wood?- preguntó Marcus viendo a la castaña sospechosamente, los había visto hablar hacia unos minutos y si la estúpida conducta de Wood era indicio entonces seguramente la había invitado a salir, imbécil cabezón.

- Nada, estábamos hablando- contestó Hermione confundida por la actitud del hombre.

- ¿Qué quería?-. Bueno, mierda, ya sólo faltaba que le administrara un suero de la verdad o que le prohibiera volver a hablar con el idiota de Wood, o buscar al estúpido guardador y ponerle una madriza… bueno eso último no era una mala idea.

- Saludarme- dijo Hermione sonando dubitativa.

- Te saludó en la mañana, qué más quiere- se quejó Marcus pateándose mentalmente.

- Y me invitó a ver el partido mañana en la tarde- agregó la castaña viendo con cautela a Marcus¿era su imaginación o estaba celoso?¿Celosos de quién?¿Le gustaba Wood?No, Marcus Flint no le daba vibras homosexuales, entonces… eso quería decir que… no, imposible.

- ¿Te gusta el quidditch?- preguntó Marcus con curiosidad.

- No me disgusta, simplemente no soy una fanática, me aburre fácilmente- respondió Hermione mientras aceptaba la bebida que el cantinero le estaba ofreciendo, el color verde esmeralda le recordó los ojos de Harry y aunado a la mención de quidditch sintió un raro efecto de sincronicidad.

- Entonces no vas a ir- dedujo Marcus observando el liquido de su vaso, su indescriptible cálido color le reflejó los ojos de la castaña y se preguntó que sería más embriagante, perderse en el liquido café de sus ojos o en quemante licor, no quería hacer la prueba.

- Tal vez- objetó la castaña llevándose el líquido verde a los labios.

Con la respiración entrecortada, Marcus la observó saborear su bebida, su lengua rosada salió a recorrer sus rojos labios y Marcus tuvo que desviar la mirada, queriendo ignorar el efecto que la castaña tenía en él, se bebió de un solo sorbo todo el contenido de su vaso, no tuvo el efecto que esperaba, el efecto cálido se duplicó.

- Me gusta- comentó Hermione.

- ¿Eh?-

- La bebida, me gustó sabe a… anís con… algo más- intentó explicar pero Marcus estaba ocupado haciéndole señas al cantinero.

- Agua con hielo, mucho hielo- ordenó Marcus cuando un mesero se acercó a atenderlo, Hermione lo miró con sorpresa y reprehensión.

- ¿Agua?- le preguntó con tono de incredulidad.

- Sí, agua. Con hielo- confirmó Marcus evitando los ojos color güisqui.

- ¿Me vas a dejar beber sola?- No estaba dispuesta a dejarse ver con un hombre abstemio mientras ella bebía su absenta.

- No, te voy a acompañar con agua- argumentó Marcus mientras recibía su vaso de agua pero Hermione no iba a aceptar derrota.

- ¿Estas ebrio? Creí que aguantarías más, apenas vas un vaso.-

- Para estar ebrio necesito al menos un litro y un estomago vacío-

- ¿Entonces por qué pediste agua?-

- Tú eres la que me acusó de ser un bebedor, sólo estoy tratando de probarte equivocada-

- ¿Cómo, haciendo que sea yo la que termine mal?-

- No, eso tiene menos alcohol que un vaso de vino, tomas vino ¿no?-

- Me engañaste, yo pedí algo fuerte-

- Si quieres, le pido vodka-

- ¿Para ti?-

- No, para ti-

- No-

- ¿Y por qué querías perderte en alcohol Granger?-

- No quería "perderme en alcohol", sólo tomar algo fuerte, relajante-

- ¿Por qué?-

- No es tu asunto-

- Cierto, simple curiosidad¿por qué eres tan defensiva?-

- No soy defensiva-

- Como digas-

- Digo que no soy defensiva-

- Te escuché-

- ¿Quién es el señor con el que hablabas?-

- Podría decirte que no es asunto tuyo pero por el bienestar de esta charla diré que es el Sr. Zabini, dueño de una constructora italiana que ha decaído en los últimos años, la quiere vender y estoy interesado-

- ¿Es familiar de Blaise Zabini?

- Su abuelo¿lo conoces?-

- No pero sé de él, era un Slytherin de mi generación-

- El mismo, Andrea Zabini quiere heredar la constructora a su nieto pero al parecer él no está interesado-

- ¿Y tú la vas a comprar?-

- Posiblemente-

- Creí que Alpha Cosntructions sólo trabajaba dentro del Reino Unido ¿quieren volverse transnacionales?-

- Mmmm… Esa es una buena idea pero no, me interesa comprarla de mi propio bolsillo-

- ¿Por qué?-

- Trabajar para mi padre es… exhaustivo-

- Eso quiere decir que tú padre no te deja vivir de la herencia familiar y te obliga a ganarte el sueldo-

- No, eso quiere decir que Julius Flint es imposible de complacer-

- Es tu padre, espera más de ti que de cualquier otro, supongo-

- Supones mal, lo único que espera de mí es que me equivoque… otra vez-

- Exageras-

- Discúlpame Granger pero creo que el residente experto en Julius Flint soy yo así que no te ofendas si te ignoro-

- Como quieras, sólo digo que siendo el único heredero de tu padre vas a ser dueño de su empresa tarde o temprano y después la va a heredar tu hijo, etcétera-

- Margaret está embarazada-

- ¡Oh!... ¿Tú esposa?- _trepidación, inexplicable trepidación._

- ¡NO! Mi madre-

_Alivio, inexplicable alivio. _

- Felicidades-

- ¿Por?-

- Tu hermano, o hermana-

- Gracias, supongo-

- ¿No estás feliz?-

- No veo porque debería afectarme-

- Es tú familia-

- ¿Y?-

- ¿No te importa?-

- Son extraños-

- ¿Qué?-

- Olvídalo-

- ¿Por eso quieres tu propia empresa?¿Por qué piensas que todo va a ser para el siguiente Flint?-

- No, eso no tiene nada que ver, aun si Margaret no estuviera embarazada compraría la otra constructora-

- ¿Sólo porque chocas con tu padre?-

- No, tú no entiendes Granger-. La conversación comenzaba a tomar un rumbo que no quería y el tono condescendiente de Hermione no ayudaba.

- Entiendo que eres un Slytherin egoísta al que no le importa su familia, entiendo que no te importa…

Pero Marcus no la dejó terminar su frase, la tomó del brazo y la obligó a caminar rumbo a la salida, para cualquier espectador eran una pareja que se dirigía a su habitación, Marcus la tenía sujeta de la cintura mientras le susurraba algo al oído.

- Has hablado conmigo quince minutos y ¿crees que me conoces?- le reprochó Marcus suavemente al oído mientras caminaban.

- ¿A dónde crees que me llevas?- increpó Hermione tratando de zafarse de sus brazos sin parecer obvia, no quería causar una escena.

- Afuera- volvió a susurrarle Marcus.

- ¿Por qué?- preguntó Hermione intentado ignorar el cálido estremecimiento que recorría su espalda cada vez que Marcus le hablaba al oído, no debería estar pensando en su brazo alrededor de su cintura ni en su mano entrelazada con la suya, lo que debería estar haciendo era pensar en la forma de sacar su varita y atacar al Slytherin, debería sentir miedo y rabia no nervios y… eso otro.

Finalmente llegaron a un pasillo aislado y tranquilo, Marcus la aprisionó entre la pared y su cuerpo, se dijo que lo estaba haciendo para intimidarla y no por su satisfacción personal.

- Escúchame bien Granger, creo que he sido bastante paciente contigo, dejé que me llamaras alcohólico y te he tolerado esas miradas que me ven con desconfianza sólo porque pertenecía a Slytherin, e incluso voy a dejar que pienses de mí lo que se te de la gana… pero bajo ninguna circunstancia voy a permitir que hables de mi y mi relación con los Flint como si fuera un tema que conoces, te hablé un poco sobre mí y lo que haces es buscar todos los defectos que me delaten como el clásico Slytherin malo y perverso- le reclamó Marcus, su frente pegada a la suya.

- ¿Qué tienes que decir al respecto, eh?- preguntó Marcus suavemente mientras jugaba con sus rizos castaños.

Hermione estaba respirando entrecortadamente, sabía que debía decir algo para salir libre de la situación pero no podía, sabía que necesitaba empujarlo y sacar su varita para atacarlo, o al menos gritarle que la soltara, pero extrañamente no se sentía indefensa y no temía por su vida, por alguna maldita razón sabía, simplemente _sabia_ que Marcus no la iba a lastimar.

- Ah… yo…- _¡Carajo! _Debía haber algo que pudiera decir, algo que rompiera el maldito hechizo en el que se sentía atrapada.

- Tú… - incitó Marcus viéndola a través de ojos nublados de deseo y muy despacio, como si le estuviera rogando que por favor lo detuviera y lo abofeteara, comenzó a acercarse más.

Nerviosamente Hermione mordió su labio inferior y después su lengua salió a recorrer su labio superior, sabía lo que pasaría y aun así lo hizo, tal vez no fuera la experta seductora ni la _femme fatal_, pero sabía que jugar con su lengua había sido su respuesta a la pregunta silenciosa de Marcus.

Hermione sintió sus labios sobre los suyos como un asalto, su lengua desesperada ansiosamente solicitó entrada y de repente estaba en inmersa en el beso más apasionado que jamás hubiera experimentado, nunca, ni siquiera en sus mejores noches con Ron había sentido la necesidad de arrancar ropas y simplemente dejarse ir, rápido y fuerte, la urgencia, el deseo, todo era tan diferente y nuevo, nunca se imaginó que podría querer algo tan primitivo.

No quería ser tan intenso, hubiera querido poder controlarse y darle tiempo para rechazarlo pero no lo pudo evitar, en cuanto la probó no pudo parar, sus manos estaban por todos lados, en sus mejillas, en sus rizos, en sus brazos, en el abismo de su espalda. Estaba catalogando mentalmente todas sus reacciones, sus sabores, la textura de su piel, el aroma de su cabello, comenzó a recorrer su cuello pero rápidamente regresó a sus labios, acababa de darse cuenta de que podría besarla así el resto de su vida y aun así no sería suficiente, siempre quedaría insatisfecho, hambriento por más.

- Vamos arriba- le susurró mientras besaba su mejilla y su boca recorría su oreja bajando hasta su cuello.

Hermione lo escuchó y lo alejó un poco para intentar pensar con claridad, no sabía que hacer, podría hacerle caso a su cuerpo y subir a la habitación de Marcus, pasaría lo que tendría que pasar y ¿después qué?

O podría huir de ahí ahora mismo, subir a su propia habitación, darse un baño, empacar sus cosas, regresar a Inglaterra con su gato, acurrucarse en su sillón con un buen libro y pretender que Marcus Flint nunca pasó.

Sin duda la segunda opción era la mejor, la más lógica y sabia porque había razones para huir de Marcus¿cierto? Había muy buenas razones para mantenerse alejada del Slytherin, en ese momento no recordaba ninguna pero sabía que si buscaba a Harry y Ron, ellos podrían enumerarle una larga lista, irrevocable.

- Esto va muy rápido… tengo que irme- dijo finalmente Hermione sintiendo que mentía.

Marcus la vio huir y no hizo nada por detenerla, seguro eso había sido lo mejor, si Granger se hubiera quedado le habría dado todo, habría olvidado todas sus inseguridades y sin pensarlo dos veces la habría marcado, afortunadamente Granger era inteligente y no se dejaba llevar por sus sensaciones, sin saberlo, Hermione los acababa de salvar a ambos, porque Marcus no estaba listo para enfrentar su pasado y Hermione merecía algo, alguien mejor.


	9. Chapter 9

Éste es para Mar, gracias por tu review, fue realmente inspirador

-------

_It is always good men who do the most harm in the world._

_(Henry Brooks Adams)_

Hermione caminó con pasos apresurados sin saber realmente a dónde quería ir, ni siquiera sabía cómo debía sentirse, mucho menos podría explicar cómo es que efectivamente se sentía pero podía estar segura de que lo segundo no concordaba con lo último.

Todavía podía sentir el beso en sus labios, y esas manos, tenía la impresión de que no importaba cuanto huyera, la sensación de las manos de Marcus Flint siempre permanecería con ella, impidiéndole olvidar.

Atravesó sin darse cuenta el bullicio de la sala en dónde todavía había demasiados magos hablando y riendo, llegó al ascensor y antes de que las puertas pudieran cerrarse, Pansy Parkinson las detuvo con una manos, al ver a Hermione hizo una mueca de disgusto y después de pensarlo un segundo entró al ascensor.

Hermione por su parte estaba demasiado consumida en sus propios pensamientos como para prestarle demasiada importancia a Pansy pero al parecer a la Slytherin no le gustaba ser ignorada.

- ¿Así que Flint, Granger?¿Qué dirían Weasley y Potter?- tanteó Pansy viendo a Hermione con una expresión de burla.

Por un momento la castaña sintió pánico, después cólera y finalmente se quedó con confusión.

- No fue nada… ¿Cómo lo sabes?- le preguntó con honesta curiosidad.

- Granger, Granger… Me das lástima- dijo Pansy como si en verdad se sintiera mal por Hermione, quien no apreció en lo más mínimo sus palabras.

- ¿Qué insinúas Parkinson?- insistió la castaña mientras detenía el ascensor a medio camino.

La otra mujer se la quedó viendo con cierta curiosidad, llámenla loca pero Granger no la intimidaba en lo más mínimo, no es que la subestimara pero simplemente no le tenía miedo, no temía hacerla enojar, tal vez eso era porque nunca la había visto en acción con su varita como Draco aclamaba, pero de cualquier forma, estaba segura de que podía manejar a una enfuriada Granger.

- Granger, la tensión sexual entre ustedes dos me provoca nauseas, creo que hasta Draco se dio cuenta y él no es dado a poner atención a los demás, estaba segura de que en cualquier momento Marcus te pondría sobre su hombro para llevarte a su caverna… y tú, con tus eternos sonrojos de virgen inocente- se burló Pansy de buena gana al ver el rostro de Hermione.

- No sé de que hablas- intentó asegurar la castaña sin mucho convencimiento.

- ¿No?¿Entonces no te gusta Marcus?- le preguntó Pansy con condescendencia.

- No- afirmó Hermione con demasiada rapidez y convicción.

- Entonces ¿qué hacían afuera?- insistió Pansy quien decidió que no se iría hasta que Granger confesara.

- Nada- respondió Hermione con un ligero rubor en las mejillas.

- ¡Oh por Merlín¿Tú Granger?- preguntó una incrédula Pansy al ver el sonrojo de Hermione.

- ¿Qué?- preguntó la castaña con inquietud¿por qué estaba hablando con Pansy en primer lugar?

- No te hagas, te lo sabroseaste. Un Slytherin- acusó Pansy sin poder asimilarlo aún, qué quería Marcus con la empollona de Granger, ni siquiera era tan linda y la poca personalidad que tenía era molesta, aunque por otro lado Marcus no era el soltero más codiciado y a pesar de que su rostro ya no se parecía al de un trol, todavía estaba lejos de poseer esa belleza estilo Draco que a ella le gustaba, de cualquier forma, un Slytherin, aunque sea un sangre mestiza de closet como lo era Marcus, siempre sería demasiado para una sangre sucia Gryffindor.

- No tengo porque darte explicaciones Parkinson- repuso la castaña mientras volvía a apretar el boton del ascensor para continuar hacia su habitación.

- Entonces sí, quien diría, no crees que es un cambio bastante radical, de Weasley a Marcus- continuó Pansy como si nunca hubiera escuchado a la castaña.

- Esto no es asunto tuyo- increpó Hermione mientras salía del ascensor.

Pansy salió justo detrás de ella.

- Parkinson deja de seguirme- reclamó la castaña.

- Granger deliras, mi habitación está en este piso- corrigió Pansy.

Hermione se quejó internamente por su lapso de memoria, era cierto, ella misma había reservado las habitaciones, Malfoy y Parkinson estaba en su mismo piso, no podía creer que no lo había recordado, eso era grave, quería decir que Marcus Flint le había pasado alguna especia de virus que en ese preciso memento estaba pudriendo su cerebro.

- Así que ¿cómo fue?¿Lento y delicado? No lo creo, supongo que más bien fue intenso y rápido contra la pared ¿no?- insistió Pansy sin saber realmente porque, no le importaban las insulsas escapadas sexuales de Granger pero era divertido molestarla, ahora entendía porque Draco lo hacía con tanta frecuencia.

- ¿QUÉ?- exclamó Hermione con indignación, no podía creer que Pansy Parkinson la estaba interrogando como si tuviera derecho.

- Oh, vamos, no seas mojigata- intentó persuadir Pansy.

- No es tu asunto. Y qué no deberías estar con Malfoy, o déjeme adivinar, finalmente te diste cuenta de que está más enamorado de su espejo que de ti- reclamó Hermione mientras abría la puerta de su habitación pero en cuanto vio la mirada de Pansy se arrepintió de sus palabras, lo cual era realmente injusto porque Pansy Parkinson no se merecía simpatía.

- ¡Ouch! Granger, que mala. Déjame decirte que Draco y yo estamos perfectos, gracias- aseguró Pansy.

- Pues felicidades, ahora, si no te molesta, me voy a dormir, adiós- se despidió Hermione mientras entraba a su habitación.

- Bien, adiós, voy a buscar a Marcus, si estás sola en tu habitación tan temprano eso quiere decir que las cosas no salieron bien, estoy segura de que él se debe sentir solo- retó Pansy pensando en hacerlo realmente.

- ¡¿Qué?!- exclamó Hermione abriendo la puerta que segundos antes quería estampar en la cara de la Slytherin.

- ¡Ja! Lo sabía- dijo Pansy entrando a la habitación de Hermione sin ser invitada, no quería estar ahí pero en ese momento cualquier cosa era preferible a estar sola en su habitación esperando a que Draco llegara para iniciar una nueva pelea.

- ¡Merlín Granger! Esta habitación es un desastre, creí que tú más que nadie sería una compulsiva de la limpieza y el orden- se quejó Pansy mientras recorría con la mirada el espacio de la castaña. – Oye, usas lencería atrevida, quién te viera, oh si claro, Marcus- agregó en cuanto su mirada aterrizó en un lugar de su maleta abierta en donde estaba la ropa interior de Hermione.

- Parkinson¿qué haces aquí?-le preguntó Hermione mientras cerraba sus maletas y hacía lo posible por poner una semblanza de orden en su habitación, no quería a la quisquillosa Parkinson husmeando entre sus cosas.

- Granger, esa no es forma de tratar a una invitada. Si pretendes algo con Marcus vas a tener que aprender algo llamado tacto, y clase, y estilo, y glamour, y modales, y sofisticación, y… la lista es interminable pero empieza con eso, tal vez Marcus sea rústico y rudo pero déjame asegurarte que sus padres son todo lo contrario, en especial Margaret- aseguró Pansy mientras abría el minibar.

- Primero déjame decir que te invitaste tú sola, segundo, yo no pretendo nada con Marcus Flint así que su familia me tiene sin cuidado y aun si lo "pretendiera" creeme que no necesito tus consejos- aclaró Hermione todavía ocupada tratando de guardar su ropa.

Pansy pareció no escucharla porque estaba ocupada tratando de abrir una botella de vino pero era difícil cuando los vestidos muggles de Granger la distraían, nunca lo admitiría pero siempre había querido probarse alguno de esos vestidos, no los de Granger porque no quería contagiarse de su plebeyez pero había visto algunos modelos que le quitaron el aliento en las tiendas prohibidas de Callejón Diagón, y los zapatos¡Merlín los zapatos!

- Quieres tranquilizarte un poco, no te das cuenta de lo que está pasando aquí, nos estamos comunicando, o al menos yo estoy tratando, tú por el otro lado, estás demasiado atrapada en hostilidad de Hogwarts como para darte cuanta de la oportunidad que yo, como buena bruja, te estoy ofreciendo- explicó Pansy mientras se ponía cómoda en uno de los sillones que amueblaban la habitación.

- ¿Qué?¿Ahora resulta que debería estar agradecida porque me estás hablando?- se indignó Hermione sin poder creer que eso realmente estaba sucediendo.

- Exacto, creí que eras una de esas pacifistas, entusiasmadas con la unificación de casas, cese de hostilidades, etc.- expresó Pansy mientras sorbía su vino calmadamente.

- Pues discúlpame si no me entusiasmo con la idea de tener una platica "amistosa" contigo, es sólo que no sé si lo recuerdes pero en Hogwarts eras una constante espina, además de que querías entregar a Harry a los mortífagos- reclamó Hermione viendo a la Slytherin con rencor.

Pasny la miró unos segundos con incredulidad.

- ¡Ay, por Merlín! Granger… no sé cómo decirte esto de forma que lo entiendas… a ver... no sé si sepas, pero la gente crece, en palabras de Pablo de Tarso: "Cuando era un niño, hablaba como un niño, pensaba y razonaba como niño, pero cuando me hice hombre deje a un lado las cosas de niño". Tenía miedo, quería salvar mi pellejo, mi padre estaba afuera, amo a mi padre, no le debía lealtad a Potter, ni siquiera le debía lealtad al "lado correcto", los "buenos" nunca hicieron nada por mí, al contrario, muchas veces fue el mismo Dumbledore el que alimentó de odio mi alma- argumentó Pansy con cinismo mientras llenaba su vaso.

- ¿Esa es tu excusa?Yo podría decir lo mismo sobre los Slytherins. Malfoy hizo nuestras vidas imposibles en Hogwarts y aun así nunca lo habríamos entregado a una muerte segura como tú quisiste hacer con Harry- increpó Hermione.

- ¿No?¿Ni siquiera por tu padre?- preguntó Pansy viendo a la castaña con una ceja en alto. – Es diferente para ti, eso lo que lo que tú haces, eres de esas pocas personas que no han sido hastiadas por la vida, a pesar de todo lo que viviste, el horror nunca tocó tu alma, en realidad no sabes qué es la desesperación, a pesar de todo nunca fuiste decepcionada, al menos no de forma permanente e irremediable. El problema con los que fuimos sorteados en Slytherin es que nos toca recibir los golpes por dónde menos los esperamos, para mí, el tiempo decisivo, el momento que me convirtió en esta cínica mujer, ocurrió en primer año. Estoy segura de que lo recuerdas, pasó el día que celebramos el fin de curso, el día que entregaron la copa de casas… ¡Merlín! No sabes cómo me esforcé ese año, era como tú, creía en la autoridad, confiaba en mis maestros, reverenciaba a Dumbledore, estudiaba como loca, participaba en clase, cada vez que obtenía puntos me dirigía al gran comedor para ver el puntaje, me sentí importante, yo ni iba más allá de burlas insignificantes, nunca insulté a los demás alumnos, varias veces le sugerí a Draco que dejara de meterse con los Gryffindors y hablar mal de Dumbledore, creelo o no, pero la sangre muggle y el mestizaje no me molestaban, incluso ayudaba a Millicent con su tarea… todo iba bien, Slytherin iba adelante en la puntuación para la copa de casas, recuerdo que ese día iban a galardonar a la casa ganadora, todo el día me la pasé como en una nube, sentí que yo, a pesar de ser sólo una niña de primer año había ayudado a que mi casa ganara la copa, llegamos al Gran Comedor, y nuestro pechos se llenaron de orgullo al ver la decoración, verde y plata inundaban el lugar, nuestro escudo colgaba del techo con toda la gallardía de quien ve a una mayoría que está un su contra y a pesar de todo triunfa, extasiante… ¿recuerdas qué pasó entonces Granger?- preguntó Pansy viendo a la castaña, retándola a recordar.

- Gryffindor ganó- susurró Hermione sin atreverse a elaborar, estaba segura de que Pansy se encargaría de revivir cada detalle para las dos.

- No sólo eso, no bastó con que ustedes nos arrebataran injustamente la copa, mi rencor no es con Gryffindor, ya ni siquiera es contigo, mi rencor es para Dumbledore, mi odio es para la humillación de que nos hizo objeto ese anciano al que había respetado con ceguedad, sabía que McGonagall no tenía amor para nosotros, los demás maestros tampoco nos estimaban, sólo le importábamos a Snape, él trató, realmente trató, quiso compensarnos por los menoscabos de todos los demás, pero lo que hizo Dumbledore… irreparable- comentó Pansy recordando aquel día en que todas sus desilusiones sobre el mundo se vinieron abajo, ya iba en su cuarta copa de vino, además de lo que había consumido en la cena, sabía que debía parar pero por alguna razón quiso explicarle las cosas a Granger, era algo de lo que nunca había hablado con alguien, aquel día todos los Slytherins comentaron la infamia, todos se quejaban y despotricaban contra Dumbledore y Potter, pero por alguna razón Pansy estaba demasiado lastimada como para hacer otra cosa que llorar unos minutos en el baño de mujeres, la noche terminó y al siguiente día llegó el tren, no tuvo al oportunidad de ventilar sus sentimientos y después echó odio sobre la injusticia, ahora, sólo porque Granger era una enemiga, sólo porque Granger era una Gryffindor, sólo porque era una de las responsables de que aquella noche se convirtiera en la peor de su vida, sólo porque Granger era la bruja más inteligente de su generación, sólo porque Granger no tenía porque entender… quería que entendiera.

- Dejando de lado la injusticia y el atropello, porque no sólo fue en contra las reglas, las clases habían terminado oficialmente, la competencia se había cerrado, los maestros habían dejado de otorgar y quitar puntos, el ganador estaba anunciado, ya sólo faltaba una mera formalidad, no sólo fue un premio a la idiotez, fue una contradicción, los premiaron por romper las reglas, a ti prácticamente te premiaron por atacar con varita a un compañero, a la comadreja, recuerdo las palabras exactas "por ser el mejor jugador de ajedrez que Hogwarts haya visto en muchos años, premio a la casa de Gryffindor con cincuenta puntos" si de ajedrez se trataba, te juro que Blaise es el mejor y pueda dejar en jaque a Weasley en cinco minutos mientras escribe un poema, "a la señorita Granger por el uso de la fría lógica al enfrentarse con el fuego" ¿fría lógica? Si hay algo que nos sobra a los Slytherins es la fría lógica pero nunca nadie nos premió por eso, "al señor Harry Potter, por todo su temple y sobresaliente valor"¡Por favor! Tú y yo sabemos que lo premió por ser un imbécil suicida, lo de Longbottom te lo paso, pero aun así, si se trataba de un último ajuste de puntos entonces, no sólo debieron ganar sino también perder, por atacar a un compañero, por violar las reglas, por romper el toque de queda, por ir al pasillo del tercer piso cuando estaba prohibido… en fin, dejando todo eso de lado, lo que más me dolió fue que el viejo tuvo días para cambiar la puntuación, si tanto quería premiar la imprudencia de Potter pudo hacerlo sin humillarnos a nosotros, pero no, tuvo que esperar hasta vernos con sonrisas en los labios para ver cómo se borraban y en su lugar se formaban muecas de indignación, nos llevó al cielo para luego aventarnos al averno con un puntapié en el trasero, nos hizo creer que el premio era nuestro cuando en realidad nunca planeó dárnoslo, nos dejó sentir la victoria por un segundo para luego reírse de nuestra ingenuidad, como si fuéramos pequeños niños nos dejó sostener un segundo la paleta de caramelo para después arrebatarla de nuestras manos y hacernos ver cómo se la otorgaba a otro, y no a cualquier otro, sino a nuestro enemigo, a ese que siempre nos ve con disgusto, a ese que actúa como si el mismo Merlín lo hubiera parido, como si fuera la mierda de Dios. Y como se burlaron de nosotros, Weasley y Potter señalando a Draco y riéndose con satisfacción. Las otras casas vitoreándolos y mirándonos como si ellos mismos nos hubieran arrebatado la copa, denigrante…. Y antes de que digas que los premió por salvar la piedra filosofal y evitar que el señor oscuro la tomara, bueno pues déjame decirte que existen premios reales para eso, "Medalla por servicios a la escuela", y eso no requería de humillarnos en público- argumentó Pansy viendo a su antagonista.

- Como vez Granger, de cierta forma mi "maldad" de los siguientes seis años fue un resultado directo de la injusticia sufrida a manos de Dumbledore, no me estoy excusando sólo te ayudo a entender. Bien o mal, tú siempre has sabido que esperar de nosotros y que esperar de alguien como Dumbledore, creí que yo también lo sabía, pero resulta que me equivoqué, primero con él, con Dumbledore, lo veía como a un venerable anciano, justo y neutral, fue un duro golpe para una niña de once años ver cómo uno de sus "héroes" se transformaba en el villano, después me volví a equivocar, esta vez con los míos, después de que me di cuenta de que los del lado bueno no son eso, me refugié en Slytherin, abracé los dogmas y el sobreentendido manifiesto, lo único que recibí fue otro golpe, se me olvidó que hay actuar con cautela en los subterráneos, pero es que necesitaba algo real que me entendiera, la luz de Dumbledore me cegó, esperaba que la oscuridad escondiera mis heridas, ahí no es necesario tener vista- terminó Pansy en un susurró.

Hermione abrió la boca sin saber qué decir, pero no fue necesario porque el parecer Pansy volvió a hablar desde su lugar en el sillón, había depurado el sexto vaso y sus palabras ya no eran para Hermione sino para sí misma. Estaba pensando en Draco, su prometido, su prometido y sólo eso, prometidos el uno al otro por terceras personas, él por sus padres y ella por miedo, Draco su prometido a quien en Hogwarts admiraba y respetaba, por tanto tiempo estuvo infatuada con el rubio, imitándolo y elogiándolo, amándolo... otra decepción.

- Pero no terminó ahí, los golpes siguieron viniendo de los lugares menos pensados, lo pero es que nunca tuve una pared para recargarme, ningún soporte que me sostuviera de la espalda, un Slytherin rara vez lo tiene, pero si alguna vez lo encuentra te puedo jurar que la lealtad Gryffindor no se compara con la lealtad Slytherin, ustedes están dispuestos a morir por un amigo, nosotros hacemos más que eso, nosotros estaríamos dispuestos a matar, un Gryffindor te sostiene la mano mientras lloras por un desengaño, un Slytherin te abraza mientras maquina un ajuste de cuentas con el idiota que te hizo llorar, ustedes regalan su amistad, su valentía y su lealtad, su amor, como si fueran pequeños dulcecitos al dos por uno, nosotros somos cuidadosos porque una vez que damos nuestro oculto corazón es para siempre, no hay regreso, por eso ya ningún Slytherin lo da, demasiados golpes allá afuera, de quien menos lo esperas, es mejor usar que ser usado, mejor atacar que ser atacado, menos doloroso… Siempre he pensado que quien tiene más de un mejor amigo es un falso y una traición segura-.

Hermione se acercó al sillón y notó que la chica había cerrado los ojos¿estaba dormida?¿debería despertarla?

De repente Pansy volvió a abrir sus ojos y los centró en la mirada de la castaña, por un momento la miró confundida, después arrugó el cejo y su mirada se volvió fría y recriminatoria.

- Así que Granger, antes de que me duerma y se me olvide todo lo que te he dicho quiero que trates de entender una cosa, Marcus Flint no es mi amigo pero le debo algo, la mejor forma de pagarle sería convenciéndolo de que tú no vales la pena y serías un error, pero sólo porque estoy demasiado cansada para salir a buscarlo no voy a hacerlo… dicho eso, no quiero ver disgusto ni incredulidad en tu rostro cuando te pregunte en la mañana sobre él, no quiero que te excuses en tus infantiles argumentos de "él es un Slytherin y yo una Gryffindor", Marcus estuvo más de tu lado que de el nuestro durante la guerra, nunca lo he escuchado decir "sangresucia" aunque tampoco lo he escuchado censurar a quien sí lo hace, si lo que estás buscando es otro Ronald Weasley entonces aléjate de él, sería mucho hombre para ti… Por cierto, Adrian Pucey lo considera su propiedad, y a Adrian no le gusta que dañen su propiedad-. Con eso Pansy se volteó hacía el respaldo del sofa y cerró los ojos.

Hermione la miró unos segundos más, no sabía que hacer¿debería correrla?¿debería llamar a Malfoy?Por alguna razón sintió que eso no sería bueno para la chica que dormía en su sofa, mientras Pansy hablaba, Hermione tuvo la impresión de que muchas cosas eran sobre Draco Malfoy, en Hogwarts nunca le había dado mucha consideración a Pansy, era sólo esa niña con cara de perro que andaba con Malfoy, demasiado insípida y banal como para ser tomada en serio, voz chillona y seguramente adicta a las artes oscuras, pero tal vez, de los dos, era Malfoy el único que ganaba en su futuro matrimonio.

Casi con reprensión Hermione colocó una cobija sobre la chica habiendo decidido inconscientemente que la dejaría pasar la noche en su habitación, después tomó la botella de vino y una copa, era sólo justo, había pasado la noche más extraña de su vida, había sido atacada por Slytherins de una forma inverosímil.

-----------

Hermione despertó con el sonido de su varita, la había dispuesto como despertador desde hacía meses y ahora estaba pagando las consecuencias.

- Apaga esa infernal cosa- reclamó la voz de Pansy Parkinson desde su sitio.

Hermione desactivo el hechizo e intentó volver a dormir pero era imposible, la voz de Pansy le recordó lo acontecido la noche anterior, imágenes de Marcus Flint plagaron sus sueños y aunque fueron muy buenos sueños, ahora que estaba despierta sólo sentía frustración. Resignada se levantó y se metió al baño, esperaba que al salir Pansy se hubiera ido a su habitación.

No fue así, al salir, la futura señora Malfoy seguía dormida e incluso había comenzado a roncar, Hermione espero algunos minutos más mientras se vestía y pensaba en lo que la chica dijo la noche anterior, su confesión fue una sorpresa inesperada y un tanto malvenida, ahora no sabía que hacer con la chica, su opinión de ella no había cambiado drásticamente pero si había mejorado y extrañamente podía entenderla, en la vida hay eventos que pueden cambiar a una persona y en este caso, Pansy había sido decepcionada a una temprana edad, Hermione lo entendió, Pansy no hablaba sobre la Copa de Casas, sino sobre lo que el evento representó, si Dumbledore era el epítome de lo bueno y justo, si él estaba en la cúspide de la pirámide de beatitud¿entonces cómo estaría el resto de la pirámide?

Aún así, Pansy no estaba exenta de culpa, al final cada quien decide y escoge en que bando estar, la decisión puede estar influenciada por distintos factores, es cierto, pero al final, siempre hay otra opción y tal vez de eso trata, de ver más allá del propio dolor y hacer una decisión que con el tiempo no regrese a morderte en el trasero, la decisión podrá no ser en beneficio del "bien final" pero para alguien como Pansy, tan frustrada con todo¿qué más se le puede pedir?¿Cómo vivir en sociedad si no puedes ni vivir contigo misma?A veces lo mejor es decidir individualmente, se trata de poder vivir con esas decisiones, de mirarte al espejo y estar orgulloso de ser la persona que ves, de ser feliz siendo esa persona, no un sangre pura, no un mestizo, no un sangre muggle, no un Slytherin, no un Gryffindor, sino simplemente, Tú.

- Tengo duendes con martillos en la cabeza- se quejó Pansy mientras se incorporaba en el sofa y se masajeaba la cabeza.

- Eso pasa cuando bebes más de lo tu hígado puede desechar- dijo Hermione sin voltear a verla.

- ¿Siempre haces eso?- le preguntó Pansy.

- ¿Hacer qué?¿Peinarme?- dijo Hermione mientras intentaba hacer algo con su cabello.

- No, recriminar, bueno lo del cabello también, si sabes que hay hechizos para eso?- interpeló la Slytherin.

- Lo de recriminar, sí, siempre lo hago, lo del cabello, sí, también, pero es una cadena interminable, un hechizo para secar el cabello, eventualmente lo quema, uno para peinar, eventualmente abre las puntas, una para reparar puntas dañadas, adelgaza del cabello, una para hacerlo fuerte, da caspa, una para la caspa, lo deja incontrolable, una para hacerlo manejable, provoca caída, etc- contestó Hermione.

- Una poción entonces- sugirió la chica olvidándose de que ésta con la que estaba hablando era la sangre sucia.

- Para alisarlo necesito un frasco entero y al final me lo deja un poco grasoso. Mi cabello es mi maldición- afirmó Hermione.

Pansy la vio con incredulidad, el cabello de Granger era un desorden de rizos, las puntas llegaban hasta su cintura y el color castaño le quedaba bien… claro no era tan lindo como el de la misa Pansy pero tampoco era una maldición.

- Tienes razón Granger, en cambio el mío es una bendición- aclamó Pansy mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta.

- Me voy, tu presencia me atosiga- se despidió la Slytherin y sin esperar una respuesta salió de la habitación.

Hermione la vio salir con confusión, Pansy no la había tratado bien pero en realidad tampoco la había tratado mal, sin darle más importancia se concentró en terminar de arreglarse y finalmente salió a desayunar, esperaba no encontrarse con Marcus Flint porque aun no sabía que hacer.


	10. Chapter 10

10

_Accidente o destino, azar o predestinación, para que la relación_

_se realice necesita la complicidad de nuestra voluntad._

…

_El amor es atracción involuntaria hacia una persona _

_y voluntaria aceptación de esa atracción. _

..

Octavio Paz,_ La llama doble. _

...

Marcus se inspeccionó en el espejo verificando que su rostro estuviera al menos limpio, pasó una mano por su barbilla comprobando que estuviera suave (o al menos pasable) al tacto pero sabiendo que al final del día tendría la incipiente sombra de una persistente barba, con un gruñido de exasperación Marcus le hizo un gesto obsceno al espejo y salió del baño, no podía creer el cuidado que la estaba poniendo a su apariencia, normalmente sus hábitos de higiene se limitaban a un rápido baño y a lavarse los dientes, sólo se afeitaba una o dos veces a la semana cuando ya parecía que podría lijar una mesa con su rostro, su barba crecía con rapidez, era gruesa y cerrada, no quería dejarla crecer porque no tenía la paciencia para cuidarla pero tampoco quería acudir a un salón de belleza mágico para que la eliminaran permanentemente, en su opinión eso era cosa de niñas.

No sabía si estaba haciendo lo correcto pero eso no le había importado en el pasado, y lo peor que le podía pasar era que Hermione Granger decidiera que no valía la pena perder su tiempo con un rechazado de Hogwarts, pero Marcus Flint había decidido, después de pensarlo desesperadamente toda la noche, que iba a ir tras la castaña de Gryffindor.

Una lechuza a media noche (obviamente Adrian no tuvo la amabilidad de verificar el cambio de horario) había puesto fin a su desesperación, Adrian había encontrado un hechizo para traducir el libro, así que Marcus ya no tenía que preocuparse por resistir la tentación de Hermione Granger, podía ir tras ella sin preocuparse por lo que pudiera pasar debido a los aspectos biológicos de su naturaleza como íncubo, era libre de formar una relación con ella.

Era imposible para Marcus negar su atracción por la castaña, antes necesitaba permanecer alejado de ella para salvarlos a los dos de las posibles consecuencias, había visto lo que sufrieron sus abuelos y sus padres por culpa de la maldición que cargaba su familia, Marcus no quería eso ni para él ni para Hermione, por eso era imprescindible que se mantuviera alejado, pero ahora que había encontrado la forma de neutralizar la maldición, sentía que finalmente podía ceder a sus deseos sin tener que preocuparse por nada más.

Lo único que tenía que hacer era esperar pocos días hasta que pudiera realizar el hechizo para contener sus primitivas características de íncubo pero mientras tanto podía beneficiarse de la presencia de Hermione Granger, le gustaba estar a su lado y hablar de lo que sea, besarla también aunque tendría que contenerse de hacerlo nuevamente porque una cosa llevaría a otra y sin darse cuenta terminaría cediendo a su íncubo interno y la marcaría como su única pareja sin el consentimiento de la castaña, lo cual a su vez sólo provocaría la ira de la chica y la subsecuente muerte de Marcus.

La encontró hablando con Terry Boot, en cuanto se percataron de su presencia el ravenclaw se fue y Marcus se quedó a solas con la castaña.

- Flint- dijo Hermione a forma de saludo, al contrario de lo que Marcus esperaba, la bruja no parecía incomoda pero tampoco estaba a la defensiva.

- Creo que nuestro nivel de intimidad ha escalado lo suficiente como para ameritar el uso de nuestros nombres, Hermione- sugirió Marcus con una sonrisa de lado, era el mismo tono que usaba en Hogwarts para provocar a los gryffindors.

- Y yo creo que eso fue un error, Flint- contestó la castaña.

- ¿Por qué?- preguntó Marcus.

Hermione se limitó a mirarlo con incredulidad, ¿acaso no era obvio?

- Te propongo algo, vamos a recorrer la ciudad y si al final del día no ha mejorado ti opinión sobre mi entonces te dejo en paz el resto de la semana- sugirió el Slytherin.

- Y por qué te importa la opinión que tenga sobre ti- preguntó Hermione sospechosamente.

- ¿Que no contesté eso ayer en la noche? Porque me gustas- respondió Marcus con su característico tono malhumorado, romántico no era, eso es seguro.

La castaña siguió observándolo sospechosamente, como tratando de descifrarlo, Marcus trató de permanecer impávido y con una mirada sincera pero la naturaleza había predispuesto su rostro de tal forma que siempre parecía irritado y sospechoso de algo.

Hermione por su parte estaba en un conflicto interno, por un lado quería salir a conocer la ciudad y las aldeas mágicas, por el otro había ido a Ámsterdam a trabajar no de vacaciones; y después estaba Marcus Flint, no sabía que hacer con el hombre, estaba atraída hacia él y no sabía ni por qué, ni siquiera era su tipo, ir de Ron a Marcus sería como ir de Gryffindor a Slytherin, obviamente.

- No creo que sea buena idea- respondió finalmente la castaña, sabía mejor que enredarse con un Slytherin, y menos con Marcus Flint, no podía confiar en sus motivos.

- ¿Dudas de mis intenciones?- preguntó Marcus dubitativamente.

Hermione suspiró exasperada y miró al Slytherin con irritación, seguramente se iba a arrepentir de sus siguientes palabras pero bien o mal, al menos le serviría para distraerse de su monótona vida, además, alguna vez pensó que Ron Weasley era su tipo, y obviamente eso resultó ser una mentira, tal vez lo que necesitaba era un Slytherin.

- Está bien, vamos- dijo la castaña, su tono sugería que estaba cediendo por simple aburrimiento.

--

Dos horas después Hermione descubrió que tal vez después de todo, Marcus podría ser su tipo, el Slytherin había estado antes en la ciudad y había llevado a Hermione directamente a los mejores lugares hablándole de sus anteriores visitas, y su platica era interesante o eso le pareció a la castaña, pero últimamente había disminuido su interacción social así que no podía estar segura.

- ¿Por qué aceptaste colaborar con Malfoy para trabajar en San Mungo?- le preguntó Hermione a Marcus mientras caminaban por parte mágica de Ámsterdam, estaban en el equivalente de Callejón Diagón.

- Es buena publicidad para la constructora, los trabajos de pro-bono y grandes proyectos públicos como Hogsmade son nuestra hoja de presentación, el presupuesto es de bajo costo porque son asociaciones o instituciones gubernamentales que buscan ahorrar en gastos, aun así, los materiales y el trabajo son de alta calidad, nuestra ganancia es mínima, apenas lo suficiente para no reportar cifras negras pero eso es lo que atrae a nuestros clientes privados, gente dispuesta a pagar el valor de lo que hacemos porque ya han visto nuestro trabajo- explicó Marcos con fluidez, no era difícil hablar de su trabajo, es lo que hacia diariamente y le gustaba.

- ¿Y por qué su compañía no usa elfos?- preguntó Hermione, durante su tiempo en el Departamento de Criaturas Mágicas se había encontrado con cientos de negocios y empresas que usaban esclavos para no pagar mano de obra, las constructoras no eran la excepción, sólo Alfa Magical Constructions y algunas apotecarias no los usaban.

- Lo intentamos pero hacen un trabajo horrible y su constante autocastigo retrasa el trabajo, no saben leer planos ni entienden los hechizos de construcción, sólo servirían para ser ayudantes de los maestros, acarrear cosas y limpiar escombros pero el ambiente de trabajo en las obras de construcción es relajado a pesar del duro trabajo, los maestros se expresan con gritos y obscenidades, los elfos se lo toman en serio y terminan azotándose, a nuestros trabajadores no les gusta trabajar con ellos- respondió Marcus, no iba a admitir que comprar elfos para disponer de mano de obra barata había sido idea suya porque al final había aprendido su lección y Hermione no necesitaba saber eso, por lo que entendía, la chica era defensora de elfos.

Hermione entornó los ojos y vio al Slytherin con un poco de molestia.

- O sea que no tienes elfos no porque no eres un esclavista sino simplemente porque eres pragmático- comentó acerbamente la chica.

- ¿Pragmático?- Granger y sus palabras difíciles, que chistosa.-No soy esclavista, ni siquiera tengo elfos en mi casa, de todas formas el "esclavismo" es parte del proceso económico, creo que los muggles también pasaron por la misma etapa, eso hicieron con los negros de África ¿o no?- preguntó Marcus, tal vez su pasatiempo no era memorizar libros como lo hacía la castaña pero eso no quería decir que no ejerciera el pensamiento.

- En el pasado, ahora está prohibido, han avanzado- respondió Hermione.

- No es cierto, es el mismo gato pero revolcado - dijo Marcus simplificando las cosas, es lo que hacía normalmente, podía entender lo que le decían o lo que leyera pero siempre terminaba parafraseando a su modo, su información era correcta pero su estilo era simplista y hasta vulgar, por eso, cuando no lograba intimidar a algún zoquete hufflepuff a que se "ofreciera" a hacer sus tareas, sacaba malas notas en sus ensayos de Hogwarts, porque eran de corta extensión y de lenguaje más bien coloquial, además, siempre encontraba la forma de meter sus propias ideas sobre el tema: "o sea, básicamente lo que este tipo quiso decir fue que para lograr una transfiguración más menos decente hay tener una clara imagen de la cosa, pero yo digo que la pregunta no es cómo debe hacerse sino por qué carajo ha de hacerse, a quién le importa cómo convertir un conejo en una piedra, estoy seguro de que sólo al conejo, ¿no sería asesinato del conejo?", McGonagall siempre le otorgaba calificaciones bajas.

Hermione sonrió y asintió levemente, estaba de acuerdo con él, no podía creerlo.

- ¿Por qué no seguiste jugando quidditch después de Hogwarts?- le preguntó con aparente curiosidad.

- Porque la estúpida industria no supo reconocer mi talento- refunfuñó el Slytherin.

Hermione lo vio sospechosamente esperando a que dijera algo más.

-… y golpeé a algunos entrenadores y directivos que me hicieron enojar- admitió Marcus presuntuosamente, Hermione no estaba sorprendida.

- ¿Y por qué no seguiste intentando? En Hogwarts te gustaba casi tanto como a Oliver- dijo la castaña.

- Lo mío era competividad, sigo jugando por diversión- dijo Marcus.

- Harry y Ron también siguen jugando en equipo de aurores- comentó Hermione.

- Sí, les ganamos hace unos meses, Potter se volvió lento y Weasley nunca tuvo talento- dijo Marcus con una sonrisa, entre él y Adrian habían formado un equipo amateur de quidditch y seguido organizaban partidos.

Hermione volteó a verlo con una ceja en alto, Marcus siguió sonriendo descaradamente.

- Está bien, no voy a hablar más de esos dos- cedió Marcus, tenía la extraña impresión de que siempre iba a estar cediendo con la castaña.

- No, es la verdad- concordó Hermione con un suspiro resignado recordando que en sexto había ayudado a Ron a quedarse en el equipo y el desagradecido tramposo la hizo arrepentirse con su asquerosa actitud.

Marcus rió estrepitosamente y le pasó un brazo por los hombros para atraerla hacia su pecho.

- Vamos a tomar algo- propuso Marcus.

Hermione se dejó guiar por el Slytherin rumbo a una cafetería que estaba del otro lado de la calle, en cuanto el mesero se fue con su orden, la castaña se encontró en el centro de atención de Marcus.

- ¿Qué?- le preguntó la chica pasándose una mano por su rebelde cabello.

Marcus sonrió pero no dijo nada y continuó mirándola fijamente. Había algo sobre Hermione Granger que lo volvía loco, y después de algunas horas junto a ella decidió que no le importaba si era por su naturaleza de íncubo o simplemente por una razón misteriosa e inexplicable, le gustaba ese sentimiento.

- ¿Y cuál es tu problema con Weasley y Potter?- le preguntó Marcus después de algunos minutos de silencio.

- No tengo ningún problema con ellos- respondió Hermione poniéndose a la defensiva en cuánto escuchó la pregunta.

Marcus levantó una ceja en señal de incredulidad pero decidió no insistir.

- ¿Y cuánto tiempo llevas trabajando en el ministerio? – preguntó Marcus cambiando el tema.

- Algunos años- respondió Hermione tratando de sonar afable después de su anterior respuesta.

- ¿Vas a ser ministro?- preguntó Marcus sospechosamente, desconfiaba de los políticos.

- No por el momento- respondió Hermione crípticamente y con una sonrisa ante el tono de Marcus.

- Los gryffindors normalmente no son buenos políticos- le advirtió Marcus.

- ¿Y por qué no?- exigió saber la castaña con cierta indignación.

- Son sinceros y no son ambiciosos ni arteros. Tienen las cualidades equivocadas- explicó Marcus.

- ¿Y lo dices así, tan cínicamente?- preguntó Hermione, que no se suponía que los slytherins eran sutiles, Marcus sólo sonrío ante el tono de la castaña.

Hermione no pudo evitar regresar la sonrisa de Marcus y esta vez fue su turno de observar al Slytherin, había algo sobre Marcus Flint que le atraía, y era absurdo porque ella y Marcus Flint no deberían tener nada en común, en que situación más extraña y absurda se encontraba, pero le gustaba.

--

Marcus y Hermione regresaron al hotel entre risas y cámaras, había reporteros a la entrada del lugar.

- Señorita Granger, una pregunta…- comenzó uno de los reporteros a incomodar a la castaña.

Con su tradicional y malhumorado gruñido de desprecio, Marcus apartó al reportero con la facilidad de un saca-borrachos en un bar.

- Y yo siempre les pido amablemente que me dejen en paz, no sabía que la fuerza bruta funcionara tan bien- comentó Hermione, lo único que Ron lograba con la fuerza bruta era enojarse hasta alcanzar característicos tonos rojos que irían muy bien en una convención de comunistas rezagados en el tiempo.

- Es que tú te tienes que valer de tu inteligencia y modales porque eres chiquita y fina, delicada. Yo me valgo de mi fuerza y mi actitud porque soy grande y fuerte, cada quien sobrevive como puede, por ejemplo… -

- ¿Marcus?- interrumpió Hermione al pedante Slytherin, ¿chiquita? ¿A quién le llamaba chiquita? Ella había peleado contra mortífagos y políticos.

- ¿Qué?- preguntó Marcus.

- Ya cállate- ordenó Hermione en un intento por salvaguardar el bienestar del Slytherin antes de que la hiciera enojar.

Marcus obedeció pero no fue por las órdenes de Hermione, una escena llamó su atención, Hermione siguió la dirección de su mirada y se encontró con Draco Malfoy quien parecía estar platicando animadamente con una bonita rubia de ojos azules, y Pansy no estaba por ningún lado.

- ¿Quién es?- preguntó Hermione finalmente, Marcus había comenzado a molestarse por el aparente coqueteo entre los dos rubios, la castaña temió un segundo que fuera la exnovia de Marcus o algo parecido.

- Sé que no es Parkinson- contestó Marcus viendo sospechosamente a Draco Malfoy.

Hermione seguía confundida pero el momento de inseguridad y celos había desaparecido, a veces detestaba a las rubias.

- Eso es obvio, tal vez terminaron- sugirió Hermione, por lo que ella había visto la relación no parecía ser un paseo por las nubes.

- Lo dudo, Pansy ha estado obsesionada con él desde Hogwarts- respondió Marcus buscando con la mirada a la chica en cuestión.

- ¿Y qué? Es un problema entre ellos, ¿por qué te interesa?- preguntó la castaña confusa.

- Parkinson es hija de Margaret- explicó Marcus, eso era nuevo en él, nunca ofrecía información sobre sus asuntos familiares ni personales a nadie excepto a Adrian, sintió que era riesgosa la facilidad con que le decía cosas personales a Hermione, él normalmente era taciturno pero al parecer alrededor de la castaña se volvía un maldito hufflepuff verboso.

- ¿Margaret tu madre?- preguntó la castaña, recordaba que Marcus le había hablado el día anterior sobre su mamá estando embarazada.

El Slytherin simplemente asintió.

- ¿Pero no de tu padre? – preguntó Hermione nuevamente tratando de atar cabos para entender un poco sobre la disfuncional familia Flint.

Marcus volvió a asentir.

- ¿Pero tú eres mayor y tus padres siguen juntos?- continuó Hermione siguiendo su propia línea de pensamiento y sin prestarle interés a su falta de tacto.

Marcus continuó asintiendo esperando el momento en que la castaña se diera cuenta de su rudeza.

- Y normalmente no hay divorcios entre los matrimonios de familias como la tuya, eso quiere decir que tu madre engañó a tu papá cuando tú tenías… entre cinco y seis años, Pansy es tu media hermana- resumió Hermione con tono triunfal al haber desarrollado tan rápido sus conclusiones.

Y Marcus volvió a asentir viendo curiosamente la sonrisa triunfal de la castaña, era increíble, ahí estaba la bruja hablando de sus problemas familiares como si fueran un problema aritmántico y él seguía sintiendo unas inmensas ganas de plantarle un beso.

Sólo cuando Marcus falló en comentar algo Hermione se dio cuenta de que hablar así de su familia no era lo más educado, cualquiera diría que estaba feliz por las tendencias adúlteras de la Sra. Flint.

Apenada, Hermione partió sus labios para intentar disculparse cuando una voz los interrumpió.

- ¡Hermione!- la castaña la reconoció al instante.

- Ginny- dijo la castaña viendo con sorpresa a la pelirroja que se había acercado.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó la pelirroja con curiosidad y viendo sospechosamente de Hermione a Marcus.

- Trabajo, ¿tú?- dijo la castaña sin elaborar su respuesta para explicar la presencia de Marcus.

- Hay un partido de quidditch y El profeta me mandó a cubrirlo- respondió la futura señora Potter.

Y eso fue todo, ninguna de las dos tuvo nada más que agregar a la insípida conversación, Hermione no había hablado con Ginny desde su rompimiento con Ron pero en realidad su amistad se había empolvado desde que la pelirroja comenzó a salir con Harry Potter, no es que se hubieran peleado sino que simplemente no se reunían para pasar tiempo juntas, sólo se veían cuando se reunía el trío, Ginny, siendo el apéndice de Harry, lo acompañaba a visitar a Ron y Hermione, momentos que aprovechaba para hablar de su exitosa pero fugaz carrera en la liga de quidditch, y sí, básicamente a eso se remitía la interacción entre ambas.

- ¿Nos vamos?- preguntó Marcus a Hermione al ver que la situación se volvía incómoda entre ambas chicas.

- Adiós Ginny- se despidió la castaña, la pelirroja sólo asintió pero su mirada no dejaba de escudriñar la escena entre Hermione y Marcus, no había estado feliz cuando se enteró de que Hermione había dejado a su hermano pero tampoco le había molestado demasiado, ahora empezaba a sospechar que Hermione le debía una explicación.

- Eso fue interesante- comentó Marcus con un tono que sólo podría ser descrito como Slytherin, vago y abstraído.

- ¿No vas a ir buscar a Pansy?- preguntó Hermione.

- No, ¿para qué?- dijo Marcus confundido.

- Para ver cómo está por lo de Malfoy- explicó la castaña con voz sabelotodo.

- Por muy infantil que pueda parecer, no es una niña, Malfoy es su problema- respondió Marcus, no odiaba a su media hermana pero tampoco le tenía cariño, le era indiferente.

- ¡Hermione!- otra voz conocida: Harry Potter.

Marcus maldijo por lo bajo al ver a ver los dos hombres que se acercaban Harry Potter y Ronald Weasley.

- ¿Qué es esto? ¿Una maldita reunión de Hogwarts?- preguntó Marcus retóricamente.

- Eso parece- murmuró Hermione tratando de producir una sonrisa para su amigo y esperando que el encuentro con Ron no fuera demasiado incómodo, no era la primera vez que se encontraban desde su separación pero nunca antes Marcus Flint había estado presente.

- ¿Hermione qué haces aquí?- preguntó Harry a su amiga, la había llamado instintivamente en cuanto la vio olvidándose de que Ron había salido de la etapa de angustia y había entrado a la de enojo y rencor.

- Trabajo, vine a un congreso como representante del ministerio- explicó Hermione observando de reojo a Ron, lo bueno era que ya no parecía un cachorro perdido, la malo es que ahora parecía un Gryffindor bravucón al que le acaban de insultar a la mamá.

- ¿Y Flint?- le preguntó Harry sin molestarse en voltear a ver al Slytherin en cuestión.

- Flint puede responder él solito, Potter. Vine al mismo congreso- interrumpió Marcus con su media sonrisa instigadora.

- Flint, dudo que tú sepas qué es un congreso a menos que sea uno sobre cómo…

- ¡Harry!- regañó Hermione a su amigo antes de que éste pudiera terminar su insulto.

- Hermione, ven con nosotros- ordenó Harry con la autoridad del niñoquevivió.

- No, estoy ocupada- se negó la obstinada castaña, no le gustaba recibir órdenes.

- Hermione ¿por qué estás con Flint?- preguntó Harry para beneficio de Ron.

- Vinimos juntos al congreso, por nuestros trabajos- explicó la castaña, Harry no parecía convencido, Ron había comenzado a apretar sus puños y su mirada azul se clavó en los ojos oscuros de Marcus.

- Bueno pero no tienes que estar con él todo el tiempo, estoy seguro de que puede cuidarse solo- argumentó Harry dispuesto a llevarse a la castaña.

- Pero mi mami me encargó con Hermione, me dijo que no me separara de ella para no perderme- dijo Marcus emitiendo una voz infantil y quejumbrosa para hacer enojar al Gryffindor.

Hermione sonrió involuntariamente, gesto que afortunadamente fue desapercibido por Harry y Ron, ocupados con mirar feo al Slytherin.

- Harry, los busco después ¿sí?- pidió la castaña sabiendo que si no separaba a sus amigos de Marcus comenzarían una pelea.

El héroe del mundo mágico aceptó renuentemente y se alejó de la pareja sin antes dejar de dirigirle una mirada amenazante a Marcus Flint, Ron por su parte encaró un segundo a Hermione pero si mirada era indiferente, la castaña supuso que eso era mejor que una mirada triste y suplicante.

- Eso fue todavía más interesante, ¿así son todas las amistades entre los Gryffindor?- preguntó Marcus, no podía creer que esos tres eran amigos, jamás volvería a quejarse de la peste que era Adrian Pucey.

- Que gracioso Marcus- lo regañó Hermione, no había necesidad de comentar sobre la deteriorada relación del trío dorado.

- Una vez, Adrian, en una carrera ilegal de escobas, me apostó contra un vampiro y perdió, logramos huir y lo perdoné, después de desquitarme, obviamente. Otra vez, mientras estábamos trabajando en la construcción de mi casa, se le cayó la puerta principal encima, me pareció tan gracioso verlo debajo de la puerta que le salté encima con todo el peso de mi cuerpo, tuvo que pasar algunos días en San Mungo, pero igual se aguantó y no se enojó mucho. Otra vez, cuando fuimos detenidos por los aurores en Brasil, Pucey, para no ser arrestado conmigo y poder irse con una modelo que había conocido, les dijo que yo le estaba ofreciendo servicios sexuales y los aurores me arrestaron bajo cargos de posesión ilegal de pociones y prostitución, Adrian fue a sacarme dos días después, y otra vez lo perdoné, después de desquitarme obviamente. Otra vez, estábamos en un festival de Irlanda y el idiota de Pucey hizo que nos casaran en un ceremonia de unión de manos, eso hizo las cosas incómodas algún tiempo pero al fin lo superamos, y básicamente estuvimos casados pero no valió nada porque nunca fornicamos, además…-

- Gracias Marcus, ya te entendí- interrumpió la castaña, a pesar de que estaba horrorizada con las anécdotas del Slytherin no pudo evitar sonreír divertida y agradecida, muy a su estilo, Marcus le estaba diciendo que los verdaderos amigos siempre regresan y superan cualquier problema.

El Slytherin, una vez logrado su cometido de hacerla sonreír, cambió su actitud y se acercó a la castaña, habían dejado atrás el bullicio de la recepción y estaban en el elevador rumbo a sus habitaciones.

- Entonces, ¿sigues pensando que fue un error?- le susurró Marcus acercándose peligrosamente a la castaña.

--

--

--

Notas:

Con una sonrisa cínica les ofrezco el capítulo esperando perdonen la tardanza.

¿reviews?


	11. Chapter 11

11

_Los poetas también podrían haber dicho que _

_el amor nace de una atracción involuntaria_

_que nuestro albedrío transforma en unión voluntaria._

Octavio Paz, _La llama doble_

Hermione tragó saliva e inconscientemente retrocedió un paso, y otro, y otro, hasta que ya no tuvo más espacio.

Marcus continuó acercándose lentamente a ella y a pesar de que sabía que estaba jugando con fuego decidió que si el fuego era Hermione, no le importaba quemarse.

Esta vez fue un beso deliberadamente lento y sensual, Hermione ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que estaba respondiendo al beso hasta que sintió las manos de Marcus comenzar a explorarla.

Marcus se estaba arrepintiendo de haberse atrevido a besarla porque estaba seguro de que ya no podría parar, sus labios descendieron por el cuello de la castaña y encontraron ese punto esencial que arrancó sonidos de placer de su garganta.

Hermione estaba a punto de olvidar hasta su nombre, en algún lugar de su mente sabía que por alguna razón besar a Marcus era un mala idea pero no podía recordar los miles de argumentos y razones, su mente estaba nublada con sensaciones, fue entonces cuando sintió la misma emoción que había experimentado cuando Marcus tomó su mano aquella vez en la reunión de Hogmeade, como si estar con Marcus Flint fuera lo más natural del mundo, algo inminente que estaba destinado a suceder y que había estado esperando toda su vida sin saberlo.

- Ven a mi habitación- susurró Marcus al oído de la castaña aprovechando el momento para besar su oreja.

En ese momento Hermione hubiera querido ser tan impulsiva como su casa lo demandaba pero a pesar de que quería hacerlo sabía que no era la mejor idea, vio a Marcus a los ojos y la intensidad de su oscura mirada la hizo morderse el labio para intentar refrenar sus deseos de decir sí.

Marcus observó con el aliento entrecortado los labios de la castaña, esperando con terror la respuesta, tenía tanto miedo de que dijera "sí" y entonces no habría marcha atrás.

Hermione agitó su cabeza tragó saliva, se alejó un paso de Marcus y cerró los ojos, él seguía con la incertidumbre en el pecho, Hermione entreabrió sus labio enrojecidos para responder pero no hubo necesidad, la puerta del elevador se abrió nuevamente y el momento terminó.

- Astoria Greengrass, ¿pueden creerlo? Ella y su hermana siempre me han odiado, malditas envidiosas- interrumpió Pansy más interesada en ventilar sus frustraciones que en sorprenderse por la escena que acaba de presenciar.

- Parkinson, vete- ordenó Marcus con su característico mal humor.

Pansy arrugó su nariz ante la rudeza del hombre pero no le hizo caso.

- Astoria, ¿qué clase de nombre es ese? Ni siquiera es bonita- se quejó Pansy - ¿O si Marcus?

Marcus observó con desidia a Pansy y se recargó en el elevador, ¿qué se suponía que debía responder?

- Se parece a Malfoy.

Hermione no pudo evitar sonreír al escuchar el tono de Marcus pero Pansy lo miró con indignación.

- Nada que ver- aseguró la slytherin con vehemencia.

- Parkinson, vete- volvió a repetir Marcus, no entendía a la mujer, si tanto le molestaba Astoria Greengrass por qué no simplemente la hacía desaparecer del cuadro, es lo que cualquier slytherin respetable haría.

- Si Greengrass cree que me va a quitar a mi prometido está muy equivocada, ese inútil es mío para hacer con él lo que yo quiera, Draco Malfoy se va a casar a conmigo y lo voy a convertir en el tipo más miserable de todo el mundo mágico - prometió Pansy en voz alta.

Marcus levantó una ceja impresionado con las promesas de la chica pero asintió casi con orgullo, eso sonaba más slytherin.

- Bien, ahora vete.

Sólo entonces Pansy se tomó la molestia de observar con el seño fruncido a Hermione, no recordaba con exactitud lo que había hablado con la castaña la noche anterior pero temía que hubiera hablado más de la cuenta.

Pansy regresó su atención a Marcus para comentarle algo rudo sobre la castaña pero la ver la mirada dura del hombre se mordió la lengua y se volteó para poner su atención en la puerta del elevador, la puerta se abrió y Pansy salió del elevador, sus instintos slytherins de supervivencia y bienestar propio estaban muy bien afinados.

- No parecen hermanos- comentó Hermione en cuanto Pansy salió.

Marcus miró a la castaña con una sonrisa de lado.

- Gracias.

Hermione elevó sus pupilas con condescendencia y sonrió ligeramente.

- No crecimos juntos, ella ni siquiera sabía de mí, se enteró en su séptimo año- informó Marcus.

La familia Flint se estaba convirtiendo en un misterio para Hermione pero decidió no ceder a su curiosidad, no quería parecer mal educada.

Hermione se dio cuenta de que había estado en el elevador demasiado tiempo y presionó el número de su piso, Marcus se dedicó a observarla en silencio.

- ¿Qué?- preguntó Hermione pasando su mano por su cabello para intentar domarlo, las miradas de Marcus le provocaban cierta incomodidad en la boca de su estómago.

Marcus sonrió de lado pero no respondió, se cruzó de brazos y sus ojos siguieron clavados en la castaña.

Las puertas se abrieron y Hermione salió agradecida del elevador, Marcus detrás de ella. Hermione tomó una larga bocanada de aire y reuniendo su valor gryffindor se volteó a enfrentar a Marcus Flint.

- Tenemos que hablar- anunció la castaña con su tono mandón.

Marcus miró con terror a Hermione.

Mierda.

Por eso no le gustaba enredarse en relaciones sentimentales, las mujeres siempre querían hablar, o eso es lo que le aseguraba Adrian porque Marcus nunca había tenido ninguna relación seria, había intentado tener novias en Hogwarts pero no hablaba con ellas, tampoco duraba mucho, lo más que resistía eran algunas semanas, siempre se sentía insatisfecho, ya ni siquiera intentaba, a lo más que llegaba era a conseguir citas de una noche, y últimamente ya ni eso valía la pena.

Hermione entró a su habitación y le abrió la puerta en silenciosa invitación, Marcus tragó saliva y entró.

Siendo el slytherin que era, Marcus decidió iniciar con la ofensiva, así tendría más posibilidades de salir con bien de la conversación.

- ¿Qué quieres que salga de esto, Hermione? Hasta ahora me has estado usando, me aceptas y me rechazas, yo nunca te he ocultado mis intenciones o mi atracción pero tú no puedes decidirte, ¿sabes qué es lo quieres?- preguntó Marcus viendo a la castaña como si fuera su contrincante de quidditch.

Hermione quedó estupefacta, las acusaciones eran totalmente falsas.

- Yo no uso a las personas, Flint; y déjame recordarte que has sido tú el que me ha besado las dos veces- se defendió Hermione.

Marcus sonrió de lado y se sentó en la cama.

- Pero has estado jugando conmigo- dijo Marcus observando a la castaña y tratando de reprimir su media sonrisa de astucia slytherin.

- No es cierto, no creas que me puedes manipular, estás haciéndote la víctima para conseguir lo que quieres- acusó la castaña, nunca había tenido problemas para identificar las mañas de los slytherins.

Marcus maldijo mentalmente, no podía creer que le había fallado el método slytherin.

- Quiero que me dejes en paz- anunció Hermione cruzándose de brazos y sintiendo miedo en el pecho.

Marcus se levantó de la cama con lentitud sin apartar la mirada de los ojos cafés de Hermione, se sentía peor que cuando perdió su primer partido como capitán de quidditch, sin decir nada más bajó la mirada y se dirigió a la puerta.

Al ver la mirada vulnerable del slytherin, Hermione sintió la necesidad de explicarse.

- Es por Ron, hace pocos meses rompí mi relación con él, estuvimos juntos tres años; no quiero iniciar una nueva relación tan pronto- explicó Hermione observando al espalda de Marcus que tenía una mano en la perilla de la puerta y estaba punto de salir de la habitación.

El slytjerin jugó con la perilla algunos segundos, no entendía por qué insana razón Hermione sentía que debía estar de luto por haberse desechó del inútil de Weasley pero sí entendía lo que la castaña no dijo, no es que no quisiera estar con él o que no sintiera atracción sino que simplemente necesitaba tiempo, era algo conveniente porque él también necesitaba tiempo, tiempo para deshacerse de su estúpida maldición.

Lentamente, Marcus se dio la vuelta y sonrió con complacencia.

- Puedo esperar, soy paciente- aseguró el slytherin, y por supuesto, estaba mintiendo, esperaría sólo mientras a él le conviniera, después ya encontraría la forma de convencer a la castaña de que estaba siendo irracional.

Hermione sonrió aliviada y sorprendida, no esperaba que el slytherin estuviera dispuesto a tanto, había tenido la mala sensación de que Marcus sólo quería poder decir que había seducido y desechado a la sabelotodo de Gryffindor.

----------------

Después de despedirse de Marcus, Hermione salió de su habitación para buscar a Harry o a Ginny y enfrentar sus acusaciones e interrogatorios lo antes posible. Ginny fue la primera con la que se encontró.

- Ahora no, Hermione- dijo Ginny antes de que la castaña pudiera hablar, - invité a Harry y a Ron a venir conmigo a ver el partido de quidditch para distraer a Ron, no sabía que tú ibas a estar aquí, no creo que quieras encontrarte con Ron- explicó la pelirroja.

- Ginny, ya pasaron casi cuatro meses, no quiero tener que evitar a Ron el resto de mi vida- dijo Hermione, ¿qué, se supone que debía evitar los lugares que Ron visitara?

Ginny asintió pero sabía que Hermione una vez más estaba analizando las cosas de forma completamente racional y estaba intentando dejar de lado el aspecto sentimental.

- El partido no tarda en comenzar y tengo que buscar a Harry y a Ron, dudo que tú quieras venir –_ ya que tú nunca has entendido el quidditch_ – pero yo te busco después en tu habitación para que hablemos- informó Ginny.

Hermione miró a Ginny con condescendencia y asintió, le había tomado poco tiempo comprender por qué Ginny lanzaba ese tipo de comentarios cuando el mentando deporte salía a colación, no se trataba del quidditch sino de Harry Potter, volar en la escoba y jugar quidditch era lo único que Ginny tenía y que Hermione no, pero lo más importante es que era lo único en lo que Hermione no podría ayudar a Harry y era de hecho el punto de divergencia en el Trío Dorado, era ahí en donde entraba Ginny, ella entendía la importancia del deporte y lo jugaba con talento, era lo único que tenía y le daba una sensación de complacencia y triunfo, era una absurda competencia que solamente se daba en la mente de la pelirroja por lo que Hermione había decidido que nada tenía que ver con ella, era problema de Ginny, no suyo.

- Bueno, nos vemos después- dijo Hermione, había pensado en ir a ver jugar a Oliver para distraerse pero evidentemente eso ya no era una opción, no quería invadir el imaginario territorio de Ginny.

------------------

- Te he estado buscando.

Hermione estaba sentada en la sala de lectura del hotel intentando leer un libro y brincó en su asiento al escuchar la fuerte voz de Marcus.

- ¿Para qué?

Marcus se sentó al lado de la castaña y le quitó el libro de las manos para leer el título, sí, así es, después de todo parecía que Marcus Flint sí sabía leer.

- Tengo que hacer negocios con un muggle y quiero que seas mi traductora- dijo Marcus dejando el libro en la mesa y tomando a Hermione de la mano para levantarla del sofá, estaba haciendo algo bueno, la castaña se iba quemar el cerebro con tanto libro.

- ¿De dónde es?- preguntó Hermione, políglota no era.

- De Liverpool, entiendo su lengua pero no lo que dice, me rehúso a creer que la libra vale tanto, me quiere estafar, a mí, un slytherin, debería ser al revés- se quejó Marcus sonando malhumorado, ningún muggle imbécil se iba a burlar de él, afortunadamente tenía a Hermione Granger para defender su capital.

Hermione siguió a Marcus hasta el bar en donde un hombre muggle vestido con impecable traje sastre esperaba sentado, era el proveedor de los instrumentos médicos muggles que la compañía de Marcus necesitaría instalar en la nueva ala que debía construir para San Mungo.

La castaña escuchó fascinada todos los avances mágicos y tecnológicos de los que hablaba el muggle, era hijo de un squib por lo que estaba al tanto del mundo mágico y estaba acostumbrado a lidiar con magos, no tuvo problemas para explicarle a Hermione las investigaciones que se podrían llevar a cabo en San Mungo si la nueva ala del hospital incluía lo último en tecnología hibrida.

A Marcus no le importaba si la nueva ala sería capaz de resucitar muertos, sólo quería escuchar precios y saber la taza de cambio pero no intentó interrumpir al muggle en sus diatribas, Hermione parecía interesada en lo que el tipo decía.

Cuando llegó el momento de hacer presupuestos Marcus apretó sus puños con fuerza y tensó su mandíbula pero firmó el contrato sin quejarse, no era tacaño, Adrian ya encontraría la forma de maquillar las cifras para que Iulius Flint no se diera cuenta de que la compañía estaba perdiendo demasiado dinero en obras filantrópicas, Malfoy tampoco estaría feliz al enterarse de que el precio que debía pagar se había duplicado, Marcus sonrió al pensar en la reacción del rubio.

- Excelente, señor Flint, fue un placer hacer negocios- se despidió el muggle poniéndose de pie.

Marcus refunfuñó algo en voz baja, obvio que fue un placer para el estúpido muggle, sus ganancias serían inmorales incluso según estándares slytherins, bueno no tanto, pero sí era una buena suma de galeones.

- ¿Por qué estás gastando tanto para San Mungo?- preguntó Hermione, entendía por qué Draco y su padre tenían necesidad de limpiar su imagen con dinero pero la compañía de Marcus pondría la mitad del dinero y considerando la política de ambición Slytherin, eso no tenía sentido.

- Hacer obras buenas me llena el corazón de felicidad- terció Marcus con sarcasmo.

Hermione levantó una ceja y adoptó un gesto de escepticismo, Marcus cedió bajo la demanda de su mirada.

- Ya firmamos el contrato y no hacemos cosas a medias- respondió Marcus con arrogancia, después miró acusadoramente a Hermione. – Y tú no fuiste de mucha ayuda, debías hacer que pagara menos y terminé pagando más- se quejó Marcus.

Hermione tuvo la delicadeza de sentirse culpable, el muggle había comprendido que el camino a la bóveda de Gringotts de la constructora de los Flint era a través de la castaña que acompañaba a Marcus, se dedicó a mostrarle los avances en medimagia que se habían logrado en otros hospitales del mundo mágico.

- Sólo piensa en todos los pacientes permanentes que van a poder curar y dar de alta- dijo Hermione pensando en los padres de Neville, la nueva sala de San Mungo llevaría a cabo investigaciones neuronales, genéticas, sería básicamente un laboratorio de biotecnología médica.

- Los medimagos de San Mungo son todos unos imbéciles haraganes, apenas y saben usar sus varitas, nunca vana saber usar esos instrumentos muggles- predijo Marcus con seguridad, había pasado varias estancias en San Mungo, en su trabajo seguido había accidentes serios, los hechizos de construcción eran peligrosos y complicados, no se trataba simplemente de agitar las varitas y hacer aparecer un muro.

Hermione frunció el ceño y se mordió el labio, sabía que era verdad, los medimagos necesitarían no sólo ser entrenados para usar la nueva ala sino comenzar a percibir la medimagia de distinta forma, requeriría que entendieran la importancia de la medicina muggle, y jamás lo harían, porque para los magos, los muggles eran bárbaros incivilizados que usaban cuchillos y agujas para curar heridas.

- Voy a hablar con Kingsley para obligarlos a entrenar a su personal- dijo Hermione, estaba decidida a hacer que San Mungo sacara el mayor provecho de la tecnología que tendría, curar a los padres de Neville era una opción real, y Hermione sabía que si su propia magia hubiera sido un poco menos fuerte, ella también habría estado en San Mungo después de que Bellatrix se divirtiera con ella en la Mansión Malfoy.

Marcus observó con curiosidad a la castaña, mostraba más interés en la nueva ala de San Mungo que en su trabajo de Ministerio, se preguntó por qué Hermione Granger estaba desperdiciando su tiempo detrás de un escritorio cuando era obvio que le aburría, que no presentaba ningún reto para ella.

-------------------------

Un pequeño golpe en la puerta de su habitación provocó que Hermione se levantara de la cama para ir abrir, estaba segura de que sería futura señora Potter.

- Ginny- saludó Hermione abriendo la puerta para dejar pasar a la pelirroja.

Ginny entró y sin más se dio vuelta para confrontar a Hermione, ya era tiempo de que hablaran en serio.

- ¿Qué pasó contigo y con mi hermano?- preguntó Ginny viendo a la castaña con dureza, Ron era un idiota, y ella siempre era la primera en pregonarlo a los cuatro vientos, pero era su hermano y no iba a dejar que la sabelotodo lo lastimara.

Hermione suspiró y meditó cómo responder, la actitud fuerte de Ginny le podrá parecer atrevida y audaz a Harry Potter, incluso divertida, pero en realidad era grosera y violenta.

- Terminamos- respondió Hermione sin poder evitar el tono de obviedad que conllevaba su respuesta.

- Ya lo sé, fuimos Harry y yo los que tuvimos que soportar sus quejas- dijo Ginny.

Hermione asintió, sí, ya sabía eso, desde que comenzó a contemplar la idea de terminar su relación con Ron había estado consciente de que al hacerlo perdería a la familia Weasley y al Weasley honorario, Harry Potter, quien había comenzado su proceso weasleyzación desde que se hizo amigo de Ron en primer grado, por eso había dudado tanto antes de terminar con Ron, había invertido toda su adolescencia y juventud en el Trío Dorado y en su relación con el pelirrojo por lo que nunca tuvo tiempo de cultivar relaciones fuera del círculo Weasley, tenía algunos conocidos de Ravenclaw pero no eran amigos, y ya sólo le escribía a Víktor en Navidad.

- ¿Qué quieres saber Ginny?- preguntó Hermione con seriedad, tal vez personas pasivas como Zacarias Smith o Dean Thomas soporten sin molestias los desplantes de la pelirroja pero Hermione nunca había tenido miedo del famoso maleficio Mocomurciélago que impresionaba a la población masculina del mundo mágico cada vez que Ginny lo usaba. La pelirroja tampoco tenía la ventaja familiar que usualmente tenía sobre Ron y que le permitía tratarlo peor de lo que trataba a sus novios, Hermione no permitiría que Ginny comenzara a ofenderla verbalmente, no otra vez.

Ginny observó a la castaña con detenimiento, ya habían hablado antes por lechuzas sobre el rompimiento pero no le había dado importancia porque en ese entonces Ginny había estado segura de que con un poco de tiempo Hermione pensaría mejor las cosas y entendería que Ron era un buen partido, y tal vez el único hombre que le haría caso, había estado segura de que tarde o temprano regresarían pera ya había pasado bastante tiempo y una reconciliación dejaba de parecer probable.

- ¿Qué hacías con Marcus Flint?- peguntó Ginny con autoridad, como si tuviera todo el derecho de cuestionar a la chica.

Hermione permaneció impávida, ya había aprendido su lección, Ginny no tenía reparos en divulgar las cosas que Hermione le contaba en confidencia, en sexto grado le había echado en cara Ron lo que sabía sobre la fugaz relación que Hermione había sostenido con Víktor Krum, lo último que necesitaba es que ahora Ginny fuera a contarle nuevamente a Ron y a Harry que la castaña mantenía relaciones de Marcus Flint.

- Vinimos juntos por parte del Ministerio- respondió Hermione.

- ¿Y qué más? Hermione, no soy tonta, vi la forma en que te miraba- regañó Ginny con un tono que recordaba al de Molly.

Hermione arrugó en entrecejo y se quedó mirando a la pelirroja, preguntándose por qué estaba soportando el interrogatorio.

- Ginny… no hay nada más que decir sobre el asunto - dijo finalmente Hermione, no valía la pena hablar con la prometida de Harry.

La pelirroja enrojeció de ira ante la actitud de Hermione pero logró resistir las ganas de enviarle un maleficio, sabía con quien podía comportarse violenta y con quien no, sabía también cómo hacer para que sus groserías fueran percibidas como algo divertido por los espectadores, y en ese momento no había ninguno así que nadie sonreiría ante su atrevimiento si le enviaba a Hermione un Mocomurciélago.

- Hermione, si cambias a mi hermano por el idiota de Flint te vas a arrepentir, Ron te ha querido desde Hogwarts, siempre ha estado ahí para ti, y tú lo estás dejando simplemente porque no es lo suficientemente inteligente para ti, como si tu fueras perfecta- dijo Ginny, siempre había sabido que Hermione Granger se creía la gran sabelotodo pero no esperaba que llegara a algo tan drástico como abandonar a Ron.

Hermione podía darle a Ginny miles de explicaciones sobre el por qué de su rompimiento con Ron, y de hecho había intentado hacerlo, pero Ginny era igual a Ron, Hermione podía intentar razonar con ellos pero sería como hablarle a una pared, en ese momento Ginny estaba molesta y no importaba que tan coherente fuera Hermione, Ginny no iba a aceptar razones, iba formarse una delusión alrededor suyo en donde ella tenía la razón y Hermione era una hipócrita desagradecida; lo mismo hacía Ron para no disculparse, cada vez que cometía un error o que juzgaba mal y lastimaba a Hermione, se inventaba argumentos estúpidos que le daban la razón a él, su autoestima dependía de las delusiones que se formaba para protegerse de las consecuencias de su malas acciones, había madurado un poco, llegaba aceptar la responsabilidad de sus decisiones y daba explicaciones no muy buenas, pero no se disculpaba, al menos no con Hermione.

- Ginny no estoy cambiando a Ron por Marcus, rompí con él hace meses y Marcus no tuvo anda que ver con eso. Ron sabe perfectamente por qué decidí terminar lo nuestro, y es el único que necesita saberlo- dijo Hermione recordando el fin de su noviazgo con Ron, había sido durante una pelea verbal especialmente cruel, Hermione había dejado salir todas sus frustraciones con el pelirrojo, y lo mismo había hecho Ron.

- ¿Por qué nunca me dijiste nada?- preguntó Ginny sonando decepcionada.

Hermione suspiró con cansancio, no porque Harry pensara que ella y Ginny eran muy buenas amigas tenían que serlo, había una relación amistosa, era cierto, incluso una buena amistad cuando eran niñas y Ginny compartía su recamara de la Madriguera con Hermione, pero era la relación de dos compañeras nada más, era la relación amistosa que dura solamente mientras dura la escuela, Hermione no se engañaba, alguna vez había compartido confidencias y risas con la pelirroja pero las dos habían crecido, su relación comenzó a decaer en quinto grado, Ginny resintió a Hermione por ayudar a Harry a conquistar a Cho, y en sexto apenas habían cruzado saludos, Ginny se volcó en su relación con Harry y Hermione estaba feliz por ellos pero comprendió entonces que "Harry Potter" era lo único que Ginny tenía en la mente, y siempre había sido así.

- Porque lo que sucede entre Ron y yo es algo entre él y yo nada más, no tengo porque dar explicaciones a nadie más, ni siquiera a ti, mucho menos a ti, tú eres su hermana, no podía acudir a ti a quejarme de mi relación con tu hermano- explicó Hermione, siempre se había sentido incómoda al hablar de Ron con Ginny, y con Harry también, jamás había tenido a alguien que la escuchara primero a ella y no a Ron, los amigos que tenía eran más dados a tomar el lado de Ron, en sexto grado Harry vio lo que Hermione sufrió por culpa de Ron pero jamás habló con su amigo para ponerle un alto a su conducta hiriente, tampoco se acercó a Hermione para confortarla, tampoco lo hizo aquella vez que Ron los abandonó durante la búsqueda de Horcruxes, Harry la escuchó llorar noche tras noche y nunca le ofreció siquiera un abrazo, y cuando Ron regresó Harry lo admitió con los brazos abiertos sin importarle lo que Hermione sintiera, antes bien trataba de hacer sentir mejor a Ron por la agria actitud de la castaña.

- Si es así como te sientes tal vez sería mejor que no participaras en mi boda, se supone que tú ibas a ser una de mis damas de honor, Ron a va a ser el padrino de Harry, y tendría que ser tu pareja, obviamente no puedo pedirle a Harry que escoja otro padrino- dijo Ginny, le había pedido a Hermione que fuera su dama de honor por Harry, pero en realidad Luna sería su madrina y no tenía necesidad de damas de honor.

- No, obviamente no. No te preocupes, es tu boda, haz lo que quieras- dijo Hermione, ya se esperaba algo así.

- Es por Ron, Hermione, todavía está bastante herido, no quiero que haya más problemas entre ustedes- explicó Ginny con sinceridad.

- Ginny, está bien, en serio- aseguró Hermione.

- ¿Estás segura? No quiero que pienses que no te quiero en mi boda, obviamente todavía eres una de las invitadas más importantes- dijo Ginny, tal vez no necesitara de Hermione en el altar pero aún quería que asistiera, no quería arriesgarse a que Harry se pusiera de mal humor en la recepción.

- Gracias, Ginny- dijo Hermione tratando de no sonar sarcástica.

- Bueno, tengo que irme, voy a salir a cenar con Harry y Ron- anunció Ginny.

Hermione se despidió sintiéndose un poco alienada pero se recordó que ya sabía que algo así pasaría.

Cinco minutos después de que Ginny se fuera y antes de que Hermione pudiera deprimirse por su falta de amigos genuinos, hubo un nuevo llamado en la puerta, Hermione abrió para encontrarse con la visión más extraña que había visto hasta entonces, eran Marcus y Pansy.

- Sálvame- pidió Marcus viendo con ojos suplicantes a la castaña y tratando de desasirse de la mano que Pansy tenía alrededor de su brazo.

- Granger, Marcus me va a llevar a cenar pero insiste en que tú también vengas, más te vale no comer con la boca abierta, ¿entiendes?- amenazó Pansy.

Hermione comenzó a mover su rostro de un lado a otro para negarse pero la mirada de Marcus la detuvo, además no quería quedarse en su habitación a pensar en lo sola que estaba sin el resto del Trio Dorado, tomó sus cosas y salió de la habitación, sólo esperaba no toparse con el nuevo trío de Ginny.

----------------

---------

------

Bueno, ahí está el capítulo, tarde pero al menos antes de que termine este año, ya es algo ¿no?

¿reviews?


End file.
